


The Way It Always Was?

by Cloud2367



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud2367/pseuds/Cloud2367
Summary: First Class SOLDIER Elites, Cloud Strife and Zack Fair, excelled in many things.  They were the top two SOLDIERS, the best of the best, dispatched all over the world for various types of missions.  They were a team and best friends, there was no job they couldn't handle, and nothing they wouldn't do to accomplish the mission.  Until they discovered the truth about Shinra, and became wanted men.The story begins with the two top tier SOLDIERS as Shinra's best, and ties into the events of the Final Fantasy VII Remake ending.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. The Best of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not completed Final Fantasy VII Remake, stop reading now unless you want to be spoiled. A key scene from the ending will be in this story. You've been warned.
> 
> Also** there are a few head nods to other ff games such as names, other references. They are not the actual characters from those other games, this is not a crossover. Just used names people might recognize as a fun way of naming new characters to the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as always I love feedback, please comment!

"The Gold Saucer! Man, I love this place, A guy could really get used to spending time off here!" Zack chimed as he and his long time partner Cloud stepped through the park entrance. The Gold Saucer had everything, chocobo racing, hotels, games, bars, women, live theatre, and of course the battle arena, among many other things. The two moved into the busy entrance square. 

"Hey Cloud, wana check around a bit before your fight?" Zack asked.

"Not really, gotta focus." Cloud replied as he folded his arms with a raised eyebrow towards his best friend and teammate Zack.

"Yeah, I guess so. But after you win the title tonight, we're hitting up the bar and cutting loose man, we are supposed to be on days off!" Zack said enthused. 

"Fine, after I win." Cloud replied

"Yeah! That's what i'm talking about bro! May as well make this a little vacation!"

Cloud smirked as he adjusted his sword on his back. "You know we are only on stand by, call back could come at any time." 

Zack rolled his eyes, "Comon man! don't be such a workaholic! look at this place, I bet even a guy like you could lighten up here!" he said with a grin.

"Whatever." Cloud replied as the two strolled into the battle arena entrance. 

The woman working the registration desk looked up from her papers and smiled at the two. "Hey there guys, lookin good tonight!" she said with a wink.

"look who's talking Cindy, did you do something with your hair?" Zack asked as he leaned on the counter and stared at the woman.

"Zaaack, you making me blush!" she said with a grin. "So Cloud, big fight tonight huh? You going to dethrone the champ tonight?" she added as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"You know it." Cloud replied confidently.

"Big crowd tonight SOLDIER, if you become champ you might have to sign a few autographs, maybe even a few chests...." she said with a coy smile.

Cloud chuckled, "Maybe."

The woman registered Cloud and slid two badges across the table, one for challenger to Cloud and one for corner coach to Zack. She smiled as she brushed her hand through her hair, "I'll be rooting for you out there." She said with a wink.

"Thanks." Cloud nodded.

"You kidding me? Cloud is gunna crush this guy, and be new champion. Hell he might make a second career outta this!" Zack said confidently.

"Champ payout is pretty high!" Cindy replied.

"Don't blink." Cloud said sternly as he proceeded to the dressing room area.

The dressing room was pretty quiet, Zack did as Cloud asked and kept the media out. Cloud wasn't the fame kind of guy, but he loved a challenge. He sat on the bench as he focused, staring at the floor, Zack paced the room impatiently. The door finally opened and a man poked his head into the door and spoke to Zack briefly before leaving. 

"It's time bro." Zack said as he picked up his bucket, towel, ice pack case and water jug. Cloud stood up and exhaled loud, "Let's get it."

The two walked down the hallway towards the curtain, loud rock music from the arena getting louder the closer they got to it. They stepped through the curtain, and Cindy wasn't kidding, the place was packed. Cloud walked down the asile until getting to the large square platform of the fighting area. A member of the commission gave Cloud his final instructions on the rules before entering. Cloud's eyes scanned the crowd noticing several homemade posters with his name on them. We love you Cloud, Marry me Cloud, he chuckled to himself, he had developed a little bit of a fight fan base here. He continued looking until his eyes locked on to a young woman's in the front row. She had brown eyes, brown hair with a bit of a red tint to it down just passed her shoulders, a black tank top with a thing gold chain around her neck that had a pendant that sat just above her cleavage, and tights. She was beautiful, and she was staring right back at him. He stood silent as he looked at her, the woman blushed and looked away for a second but then looked right back at him to see if he was still staring. She stared into Cloud's Mako glowing blue eyes again before turning to her friend next to her who was elbowing her in the arm and pointing at Cloud as she said something to the woman. 

"Cloud!" Zack yelled.

"huh?" Cloud stammered, as he shook his head.

"Do you understand the rules he told you?" Zack replied as he looked around to see what Cloud was distracted by.

Noticing the two young women in the crowd giggling, he turned back to Cloud. "Head in the game bro, worry about that after you win!" Zack said sternly.

Cloud nodded and turned to Zack, he gave a fist bump as he walked up the three steps to the top of the platform and proceeded to the challenger’s corner, where Zack sat in the coaches chair next to him.Cloud rolled his shoulders and tilted his ear to his shoulder and cracked his neck and knuckles as he waited for his opponent.His eyes wandering over to the young woman again, she was still staring at him.

_________________________________  
  


The crowd gathered for the fight was pretty impressive, the two young women entered the stands and found their seats in the front row. As they settled in for the main event, the rock music hit as the challenger made his way to the arena. 

"Woohoo! Go Cloud!" One of the women cheered as she had one hand half cupped against her mouth and the other hand in the air in a fist. "He's incredible Jess you just wait and see!" She beamed.

The second woman smiled, "In all my time here for the theater, I don't think I've ever been in here, Iris." She said as she glanced at her friend.

"You won't regret it Jessica! The challenger today has been on a tear. He's never had a fight go beyond the first round, and he is pretty easy on the eyes too!" Iris said with a wink.

The challenger emerged from the curtain, tall, blonde spiky hair, signature SOLDIER uniform, and glowing baby blue eyes. Iris wasn't kidding, he was real easy on the eyes, Jessica thought to herself. Iris jumped up and cheered with the crowd as Jessica watched him step up to the fight stage. His eyes combed the crowd before locking onto hers. She felt a chill go through her that made her skin tingle, she turned her head briefly, but turned her gaze back to him to see he was still staring his baby blue eyes into hers. Her heart fluttered a little and butterflies swirled in her stomach as her cheeks burned.

Iris looked at the challenger and then Jessica, her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide as she elbowed her friend in the arm and pointed with the other. 

"Oh my god Jessica! He's staring at you hard!" she beamed with excitement.

Jessica smirked as she turned to her friend, "I think he is!" she said with a giggle.

"Blow him a kiss Jessica!" Iris teased.

"Iris!" Jessica yelled embarrassed as she hid her face to the side. She collected herself and turned back to the SOLDIER and gave a light wink.

The SOLDIER cracked a small corner mouth half smile before nodding his head to acknowledge her, then suddenly turning to his coach and the offical giving instructions.

Jessica's heart raced as his smirk melted her on the spot. Iris grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her back and fourth screaming "Oh my god!" Over and over again.

The SOLDIER entered the fight area and glanced up at her again before tilting his head to crack his neck and pounding his fist into his palm and cracking his knuckles. 

As the music changed and the arena champion made his way to the stage, Jessica slumped in her chair as she exhaled loud. 

"I told you!" Iris beamed with a coy smile. "He's going to win for sure! That partner of his is amazing too, they are both incredible fighters and extremely good looking!" she said as she nudged Jessica's arm. 

"Ye-Yeah." Jessica stammered as she continued to stare at Cloud.

The announcer took the center of the arena as the two fighters stood across from each other. "NOW! It's time for the main event folks! Introducing first, the challenger! A SOLDIER first class, fighting out of the blue corner, undefeated in the arena, from Nibelheim, CLOUD STRIFE!" 

The crowd roared as Cloud stared his opponent down. Iris and Jessica both stood up cheering to which Cloud was very aware of. Zack stood in the corner behind Cloud, "Hey bro you got this, just focus!" he encouraged as he gave Cloud one last sip of water that he swished around before spitting into the bucket.

"Fighting out of the red corner, the reigning defending champion, from Midgar, ARDYN IZUNIA!" The announcer yelled into the microphone as the crowd again cheered, but nowhere near as loud as they did for Cloud.

The two fighters met in the center, the referee gave instructions. "Hey guys, I want a clean fight, protect yourself at all times, obey my commands at all times, if you want to shake hands do it now." he said as Cloud and Ardyn glared at each other making no attempt to fist bump or shake hands before backing into their respective corners.

"Ladies and gentleman, the wait is over! It's time to begin this championship bout!" The announcer yelled as the crowd roared. Iris screamed Cloud's name and Jessica stared attentively at the challenger as she bit her lower lip. 

The bell rang and the two moved towards each other, Cloud took the center of the arena quickly and began popping off jabs that Ardyn parried easily, Ardyn committed with a flurry that Cloud dodged with quick head movement easily before landing a hard right hook to the body of Ardyn. Cloud cut the angle and pivoted to keep in the pocket with Ardyn before throwing a jab and cross that landed flush on Ardyn's face. 

Ardyn grinned as he nodded in recognition of Cloud's skill, before throwing his own jab, cross, then a head kick to follow up. Cloud dodged the jab and cross before throwing his forearm up to block the kick and landing a right hand he sent straight down the pipe onto Arydn's chin that staggered him back.

"He's hurt, He's hurt!" Zack called from the corner as Cloud stepped forward quick and Ardyn threw a wild hook that Cloud ducked as he threw two heavy hooks to the body that curled Ardyn up as he dropped his hands to his waist as he winced, Cloud postured back up with a lead hook right on the jaw of Ardyn that sent him crashing to the floor like a fallen tree. The referee instantly jumped in to save Ardyn waving off the fight as the crowd roared. Cloud stepped back to his corner and Zack was already running to him, he scooped up Cloud around the waist and hoisted him up as the crowd screamed and cheered. 

"Holy shit! Cloud just knocked out Ardyn in 45seconds!" Iris beamed as she cheered. Jessica also yelled as she stood up to get a better view. 

Zack put Cloud down and the announcer gave the official decision over the mic for the new gold saucer arena champion Cloud Strife! The offical put the belt around Cloud's waist and raised his hand. Cloud scanned the crowd again as he located the young woman. She was standing up and cheering, until she caught his gaze, she placed both hands over her mouth as she returned the gaze. There is was again, that chill in her body that sent a shock to her senses, she dropped her hands and flashed a smile, and to her surprise was greeted by a corner mouth grin from the new champion as his mako eyes burned brightly staring into hers.

The officals guided Cloud and Zack from the arena and down the aisle towards the curtain. Cloud turned his head and watched as the young woman slowly went out of sight in the crowd as he exited the arena. 

"Something just happened there, I felt it!" Iris said to Jessica as she smiled.

"So did I..." Jessica answered.

_________________________________

The crowd exited the arena and Jessica and Iris both giggled talking about the fight and the looks Jessica was getting from Cloud. She had never met him before, but she felt the static when he gazed at her, it made her feel weightless. 

"Well, I guess we better head back to the theater to get ready for the show tonight." Jessica said as finally felt the butterflies in her stomach settle.

Iris sighed, "Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't hang around a bit, I wouldn't mind casually bumping into a couple of SOLDIERS." she said with a grin.

Jessica laughed, "neither would I." 

The two strolled into the theater and headed back stage to get ready.

_________________________________  
  


Cloud turned the shower head off and toweled himself off before changing and stepping out into the main area of the locker room. His championship shined on the bench as Zack paced the locker room on his phone. 

"Yeah ma, it was great, Cloud knocked him out in the first!" He said as he changed his phone to speaker phone.

"Say hi to Cloud ma!" Zack added as he turned the volume up.

"Hey Cloud! We're so proud of you! Congratulations." Mrs.Fair said.

"Thank you Mrs.Fair!" Cloud said with a chuckle as he finished toweling off his hair and tossing the towel into the bin. Zack finished up his call and the two SOLDIERS exited the locker room and walked out into the Gold Saucer lobby.

"We gunna get a drink or what?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, let's." Cloud said with a grin as he slid the belt into his duffle bag. "Lets drop this off at the hotel and find a bar." 

Zack stared at a poster on the wall and yelled to Cloud, "Hey bro, I think I found what we're doing next." he said as he pointed to the poster.

Cloud stared at the poster as his eyes widened, "Tonight in the theater district, I Want To Be Your Canary." The woman on the poster was none other than the brown eyed girl from the arena.

_________________________________

The theater was packed as per usual, Jessica often attracted large audiences.

After changing into their outfits and getting out of make up, the two stood back stage rehearsing while waiting for the show to begin.Iris peeled out the curtain at the sold out crowd, 

“Wow another sold out crowd, the show is doing grea...” Iris trailed off.

Jessica looked up as Iris turned to her quickly and wide eyed.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Jess, they’rehere.” She stammered.

“Who?” Jessica asked.

“Cloud and Zack.” She said with a giggle as she smiled at Jessica.

Jessica’s eyes widened as she reached for the curtain and peeked out.Her eyes locked onto Cloud in the front row, she felt her cheeks flush as Iris grabbed onto her and shook her. 

“Do you think he’s here because he knows you’re in the play?” Iris wondered.

Jessica smiled, “you think so?” 

Iris grinned, you went to see him and had that hot staring match, looks like he’s here to return the favour.” 

As her cue hit and she took the stage, Jessica couldn’t help but glance over at the SOLDIER, his impressive physique and a corner mouth half smile as he returned the stare.She gulpedand composed herself,to put on a show for the crowd she would have to clear her head and not let those baby blue eyes distract her.

With the end of the closing scene the crowd cheered as the cast came out for a final bow.Cloud and Zack stood up and applauded and Zack whistled loud.

Jessica looked up from her bow and caught eyes with the newly crowned arena champion.She felt that familiar fluttering in her stomach, she knew he was staring and she couldn’t help but enjoy it.

_________________________________

The show was over and the cast returned to their dressing rooms to change.The plan was a few after party drinks at the bar near the theatre. 

The two young women entered the bar and sat down in a booth off to the side.The place was pretty busy, good music, dancing, it was the perfect place to unwind after the show. 

“Start with a drink?” Jessica asked as she looked up at Iris, who didn’t say anything, she just pointed to the bar.Jessica looked up to see what and she noticed the two SOLDIERS standing up at the bar having a drink.No sooner than she noticed, the black haired SOLDIER caught eyes with her. He elbowed the blonde and pointed directly at them.Jessica felt her heart flutter as the blonde haired SOLDIER turned and locked his baby blues on her yet again.She held her breath for a second as the waitress came to take their order. 

She blinked for a second and Iris jumped in and ordered the two drinks.Jessica blushed and Iris snickered.

“Taking your breath away much?” Iris asked.

“Ye-yeah.” Jessica replied. 

“Now we know he’s definitely looking at you.Lucky girl.” Iris said with a smile.

The waitress returned with the drinks and placed them on the table.Jessica reached for her purse to pay her.

“Compliments of the arena champion.” She said with a smile.

Jessica looked up surprised as the waitress walked away, revealing the SOLDIER now standing right in front of her. 

She took a deep breath and held it for a second before sputtering out “thank you..” 

“I saw your play, you’re very talented.” He replied.

Jessica blushed, “thank you!I saw your fight, you’re also very talented!” She beamed.

Iris looked at Jessica with a grin and then up at the dark haired SOLDIER who had just joined his partner.“Would you like to join us?” She asked.

Zack smiled, “sure would, I’m Zack Fair, this is my partner.” 

“Cloud Strife.” Cloud cut in as he eyeballed Jessica. 

“Jessica Rasberry, and this is my friend Iris.” She said with a smile. 

Cloud sat next to Jessica and Zack next to Iris. 

“So Cloud, where are you from?” Jessica asked.

“Nibelheim, Zack’s from Gonaga.” Cloud replied.

“Country boys eh?” Iris beamed as she sipped her drink giving a wink.

Zack chuckled, yeah old Cloud here is a real hard case, I think it’s a mountain boy thing.” 

Cloud rolled his eyes and ignored Zack’s comment, “tell me about yourself Jessica.”

Hearing him say her name like that sent a shiver down her spine.She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Well I’m from Midgar, sector seven.My dad works for Shinra in mako storage, I moved here to pursue acting when I was 18.Been here about two years now.”She replied with a smile. “It’s a hard thing to get into with so many other young women chasing a dream!” 

“You’re very talented, and beautiful.” Cloud replied.

This sent Jessica’s blush into high gear.

“Hey Zack, I love this song, dance with me!” Iris beamed as she took him by the hand to lead him away, giving Jessica a wink.

Now alone with him Jessica felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.“Thank you Cloud.” She said as she caught his gaze.“Your eyes... they’re incredible.” She stammered.

“It’s the mako, I’m with SOLDIER, they enhance our abilities by exposing us to mako.”He replied with a grin.“Do you want to get out of here? I hear there’s lots to do around this place.” 

“Then let me be your tour guide!” Jessica beamed as she hopped up to her feet. 

The two left the bar together to which caught the interest of a man across the bar in a black suit, red hair in a long ponytail.He stared at them until they were out of sight before looking towards Zack and iris on the dance floor.

The man pulled out his phone and held it to his ear as it rang.“It’s Reno, she’s here, and she’s with two off duty first class.”

“Hang back for now, we will give the order to grab her, if they are already close it could be easy.”

________________________________

“This is the chocobo races, people compete and others bet on the winners, you could earn a lot of Gil if your good.”

Jessica said as she looked over noticing Cloud was staring at her.“Clouuud, your making me blush!”

“I know, it’s cute.” Cloud said with his half grin. 

“Aren’t you charming!” She said with a wink.“Next let’s head over to the wonder square.” 

“This is a battle simulator, you just use the controls to move and punch, wana try it?” She said with a snicker.

Cloud scoffed, “don’t expect me to go easy on you!”

“Oh your on SOLDIER boy!” She chirped.

They launched the game and the two went to town on the controls, Jessica occasionally would reach over and push Cloud’s buttons or swipe at his hand on the joystick.

“Hey no fair!” Cloud chuckled.

“I play dirty!” Jessica beamed.

“Good to know, I like that.” Cloud said with a grin.

“Clouuud!” She said as she laughed.“Now who’s being dirty?” She added.

With one last punch Jessica won the match, “ohhh who’s arena champion now!” She beamed.

“I let you win.” He replied with a smirk.

Jessica’s eyes widened as she threw a playful punch at his chest.Cloud caught her wrist fast but gently and pulled her in close.Her heart fluttered and she drew in close and opened her hand placing it on his chest.He gave a corner mouth smile and used his free hand to brush her hair behind her ear.She closed her eyes and inhaled deep, as his finger tips grazed behind her ear and down the side of her neck.She had only just met him, but she could not deny this feeling that came over her.Her skin tingled, her heart pounded inside of her chest, she felt weightless , like she could fall over. 

“Cloud... can you feel that?”She whispered.

“Yeah, Everytime I look at you.”He replied as he drew closer.She bit her lower lip with her eyes shut as his face drew in.His cheek brushed against hers as he breathed in her scent.Her knees felt weak as his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tight.She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her cheek against his chest.She stayed like that for a few seconds before he drew back and placed his index finger and thumb on her chin and lifted it gently so she was facing him as he leaned in.Static flew through her whole body as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

“Hey Cloud!” Zack yelled as he and Iris approached from behind.

The two drew back quickly, Jessica huffed to herself in disappointment. 

“Gotta check in with HQ, they left me a message.” He trailed off as he realized what he just interrupted.

Cloud gazed into Jessica’s eyes, “are you free tomorrow?” He said as he took hold of her two hands in his.

“Ye-yes.” She stammered.

“I’d like to see you.” He said as he passed her his phone, “put your number in there, I’ll call you.” He said as she took the phone and did just that. 

“I’d like that.” She said softly as she passed him the phone back.

“Until tomorrow then..” he said as they gazed into each other’s eyes, before he turned and walk away with Zack.

“Oh my god, that was so hot!” Iris beamed as she smiled ear to ear at Jessica.“He is so into you!” She added.

Jessica smiled, “ I’m into him!” She said as she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Was he just going to kiss you?” Iris asked.

“I think so, we had a moment there, I felt like I could just melt, and I only just met him.”She said.

“That’s so hot!You are so lucky.Turns out Zack is seeing someone, we had fun though, he’s great.” 

Jessica blushed as she watched him disappear down the hallway, she couldn’t help but feel anxious for her phone to ring already.


	2. Moving Fast

“Yes sir, go ahead.” Cloud said with his phone to his ear.

“We need you two, to investigate a wanted person that’s believed to be working at the Gold Saucer, she needs to be apprehended and returned safely to Midgar immediately.”The voice said.

“Doesn’t seem like a SOLDIER detail, sounds more like those flunky Turks.” Cloud replied.

“The Turks are busy with another assignment, Cloud, you and Zack will find out where she is and apprehend her.She has inside info on our reactor layouts and we think Wutai is paying her it.” The man replied.

“We’ll handle it, send me the details on the target” Cloud replied before hanging up his phone.

“So we’re doing the Turks job now huh?” Zack scoffed.

“Apparently. “ Cloud replied.A few seconds later Cloud’s phone gave a ding with the details.

Cloud looked at the phone and his eyes widened.“Oh shit..” he muttered.

“What is it?” Zack asked.

Cloud turned the phone revealing a picture of Jessica, it’s her.”He stammered.

“What the hell does Shinra want with a young actress?” Zack wondered.

“I dunno, but something stinks.” Cloud replied.“Think about it, we’re SOLDIERS, she wouldn’t have been so welcoming if she had something to hide from Shinra, probably would have ran from us.It just doesn’t add up.”

_________________________________

Jessica and Iris walked into the apartment they shared and flicked on the lights.As they changed, Jessica’s phone buzzed on the table.It was a number she didn’t recognize and the message read it’s Cloud.She smiled and saved him into her contacts before texting back “prove it” with a winky face.

“Ooh is that SOLDIER boy?” Iris asked as Jessica’s phone buzzed again.

“Oh my god!” Jessica laughed as she turned the phone for Iris to see.It was a picture of Zack with Cloud’s phone and Cloud behind him rolling his eyes at Zack who was making a funny face as he took the photo.

“They are silly.” Iris beamed as she got undressed.“You going to see him tomorrow?” Iris wondered.

“Oh yeah, you better believe it!” She replied as she snapped a pic of herself and sent it back with a smile face.

“Jessica I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so into a guy, he’s got some hold over you!” She joked.

“I know, it’s like I just have a feeling about him, and there’s no denying the way he makes me feel.”Jessica replied as she checked her phone to see Cloud’s reply “perfect”

She blushed as she laid the phone down and skipped across the room to change.

_________________________________

The next day Jessica and Iris finished up rehearsals and entered their dressing room.Jessica checked her phone, she smiled to see “SOLDIER-boy: see you soon.”She replied “can’t wait.” 

The two changed and parted ways with a wave, Iris had other plans and Jessica was meeting Cloud at a restaurant.The two waved and Iris chuckled out “make sure your.....safe!” 

Jessica laughed “you would say that!”

_________________________________

The restaurant was busy, Jessica sat down at a reserved table.She was wearing a tight red dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination.It hugged the curves of her figure and went down to just a few inches above her knees.He hair was in beautiful curls and just the right amount of make up on.She was almost immediately joined by Cloud, he was almost unrecognizable, he wore a white collar shirt with the top few buttons undone that exposed part of his muscular chest.The sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows and he had on black dress pants. 

“Don’t you clean up very nice!” She teased.

Cloud gave his signature corner mouth smile and shot his baby blue glowing eyes into hers with a quick one eyebrow raise.“Jessica you look incredible.” He said as he eyeballed her.

They chatted for awhile, getting to know each other.So your from Midgar then? Did you work for Shinra?”Cloud asked.

“No, but my dad does, he’s a supervisor in at mako storage. 

There’s no way she got any reactor layouts from mako storage without someone from engineering.... Cloud thought to himself.Something is up.

“What about you? I guess being in SOLDIER is exciting!” She asked

“It can be.” He replied.

They talked for about an hour before deciding to head over the rides and games.Cloud even won her a teddy bear at one of the games, he near broke the launcher when he hit it with the hammer as it launched up and struck the bell.They finished up and got on the gondola, the fireworks were beautiful and Cloud watched Jessica’s eyes sparkle with reflection.She caught his gaze and returned it with a smile.She reached across and took his hand.“I’m having a lot of fun with you Cloud.” She said softly.

Cloud moved over and sat next to her without taking his eyes off her.“I’m having fun with you too Jessica.” 

Jessica locked eyes with him, the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach and the tingling in her skin as he leaned in and their lips met.She felt a bolt of electricity surge through her as she returned the kiss.Cloud held his hand on her cheek, tasting her lips and the sweet smell of whatever fragrance she was wearing was intoxicating.They drew back slowly and made eye contact upon opening them.

“Wow, that was incredible.” She stammered.

“Your incredible.” Cloud replied as he leaned in for seconds.Their lips touched and their tongues explored each other, Jessica inhaled deep through her nose as she pressed into him tighter.His hands held her waist and the back of her head as he returned the faster pace she brought. 

They didn’t separate again until the doors on the gondola opened when they arrived back on the platform.They sat and stared at each other until the ride attendant asked them if they were getting off. 

Jessica shook her head and snapped back into it saying “oh sorry!” As they both stood up and exited the ride.They walked towards her apartment in the residential section, Jessica reached for Cloud’s hand Interlocking her fingers with his.

They didn’t say much the rest of the way back, when they arrived at her apartment door she pointed to it and said “this is me here.” 

“Jessica, I really like spending time with you.”He said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. 

She blushed and gave a smile, “ I really enjoy spending time with you too...” she said softly.

“Goodnight.” He said as he gazed into her eyes.

“Goodnight Cloud.” She said as he leaned into her for one last kiss.There it was again, a lightning bolt right threw her as they kissed, he pulled back and gave her a grin. 

Jessica felt her heart race as he drew back and before she knew it she was on him, her lips pressed against his and she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him wildly.He pushed forward as they kissed and backed her up against the door as she threw her legs around his waist.He caught her legs and held her up wrapped around him without breaking the kiss.

She reached back with one hand and turned the doorknob, the door opened suddenly and they almost fell in.Cloud stumbled but held onto her and corrected his balance as they both chuckled without releasing the kiss. 

“Where?” Cloud muttered.

“Down the hall on the right.” She mumbled back between kissing.

The bedroom door flung open and Cloud laid her down on the bed gently.She let out a squeak as her legs parted and he pressed against her, her fingers scrambled undoing the buttons on his shirtas she kept kissing him. Releasing the final button she ran her hand down his chest and abs with a shiver as he rolled his shoulder back and slipped his arms out of the shirt tossing it to the floor. 

“Mmmm” she mumbled as she grabbed him and threw him down on his back.She stood up and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor revealing matching red bra and underwear before she mounted him.Interlocking her fingers into his with their hands above his head she continued to kiss him.Cloud let out a moan as her chest pressed against his, she brought her lips across his chest and neck and began to shift her hips back and fourth across his lap. 

Cloud grabbed her hips and flipped her over to her back before returning the favour. Running his lips down her neck and across her chest, she took hold of his hand and placed it on her breast as she pushed her hips into him with a hiss.

With his free hand he stuck his fingertip into the waistband of her underwear and slowly ran it back and fourth.This drove her wild as she moaned more and more.

“Are you sure?” He muttered.

“Yes, please don’t make me wait any longer..” she hissed. 

Cloud took off her underwear as she unclipped her bra before both were tossed to the floor. 

“Yes ma’am.” Cloud muttered as she scrambled to undo his pants.

Before she could pull them down he slid his face down dragging his tongue down the center of her stomach.She let out a loud moan as he circled around her slit to give a tease before pressing his face between her legs.She grabbed his hair with both hands and her eyes shot wide open as he began. Her legs seemingly went numb as the overwhelming pleasure surged through her.She winced and ran her hands through his hair for a moment before she started to feel close.She grabbed her face and lifted it up to hers.

“No more games Cloud, make me yours...now.” She stammered.

With that Cloud pressed himself against her and slowly pushed his way inside.Jessica let out a loud moan as he pushed into her and kissed her neck, starting slow and then picking up the pace.She dug her fingernails lightly into his back, breathing heavily and moaning with every stride. He slid his hands into hers, Interlocking their fingers and pressing her hands to the bed above her head before he kissed her earlobe and neck as he thrusted into her.

She felt like she could explode at any second, she huffed and puffed in his ear as she built closer and closer.Aware that she was getting close, Cloud picked up a faster pace and squeezed her hands.Jessica gave a tight squeeze as the buildup felt like it was at its peak, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she peaked.She huffed quickly anticipating the release only to have it peak for seemingly forever, before finally her eyes locked on his as she erupted, her body shook and she tightened her legs around his waist holding him in place.With a loud moan she arched her back and pressed the back of her head into the bed. She relaxed her legs as she breathed heavily. 

She pulled his face to hers and locked her lips on his, she kissed him wildly.Her desire to devour him in hyperdrive, he picked up the pace as he too felt close. The familiar sensation built in her again like a roller coaster just about to reach the top, she pushed herself into him harder, and faster.She couldn’t believe she was ready again, before she could finish the thought he whispered“ready ?” 

“Yesnow!” She said loudly as she erupted again, this time together.Her whole body shook as she held him in tight until they both finished.

He rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight, she rested her head on his chest as they both huffed to catch their breath.He placed a kiss on the top of her head gently as his hand wrapped around her rubbed back and fourth from her shoulder to her elbow. 

She smiled bright at the comfort it gave her to be in his arms. 

“So I see you are a man of many talents, not just charming and fighting...” she said softly.

Cloud snickered “likewise, your the complete package Jessica.” 

She shivered at the sound it, as she curled into him tight.“I feel like I could for a week after that.”

“Go ahead, there’s no rush.” He whispered as he planted another gentle kiss on her head and inhaled her scent through his nose. 

She smiled as she lightly traced her finger tips around on his chest before suddenly stopping.He looked down at her, she was sound asleep, still smiling.


	3. Deception

The morning sun beamed through the window into Cloud’s eyes, he gave them a wipe with his free hand as Jessica began to stir.She looked up at him and smiled. “Morning SOLDIER-boy!” She said with a bright smile.

Cloud grinned, “good morning Jessica.” 

She smiled and buried her face back into his chest.“Do we have to get up?” She asked.

“Let’s get showered up and grab a bite.” He replied. 

“Sounds good to me!”She beamed.

A short time later the two exited Jessica’s apartment, she locked the door as Cloud’s phone rang.

“Shit..” he said as he looked at the display.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Work.... I’ll just be a second.”He replied.

“Yeah go ahead.” Cloud answered.

“Cloud, have you located the target?” The voice asked.

Cloud glanced at Jessica, she smiled back at him.“No the intel was false, target isn’t here.” He replied. 

“Alright, Nevermind that for now, I need you and Zack in Nibelheim ASAP.A truck will pick you up in Corel, investigate the malfunctions in the reactor, there are powerful monster sightings in the area and we think the mako has something to do with it.”

“Nibelheim....” Cloud said with lowered brows.

“Yes be in Corel ASAP.”

“We’ll handle it.” Cloud said as he hung up.

“I have to go to Nibelheim, there’s a job they need done.Doesn’t seem like much, hopefully only be a few days.”He said as he turned to Jessica.

“Ok... will you call me when you get there?” She replied.

“Of course.” He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. 

“Mmmmm, I’ll miss you.” She whispered.

Cloud wrapped his arm around her and held his phone up, snapping a photo of them together, he sent it to her in a text.“There, now you won’t!”He said with his corner mouth grin.

Jessica blushed, “alright let’s go get breakfast before you go.” She said with a smile as the two left towards the diner, Jessica sliding her hand into his.

The red headed man in the suit stood taking pictures from a distance before bringing his phone to his ear.“Yeah he’s with her now.”Reno said.

“Make sure you follow them until he’s gone.We will make the grab tonight.” The voice said.

“Understood sir!” Reno said as he hung up.

_________________________________

The evening set in and Jessica and iris had completed rehearsals, on the way back to their apartment they chatted.

“So, tell me more about your little....sleepover!” Iris said with a grin.

Jessica blushed, “it was incredible! Just indescribable.Every look, every touch, my head spins and I feel like I could fall over.My skin tingles, my stomach does flips... it’s just amazing.” 

Iris smiled, “that’s really hot, I’m so jealous!So he left for nibelheim then?”

Jessica sighed, “yeah, he said he thinks maybe just a few days, he texted just before he lost service in the mountains.” 

“I know it’s early but I think someone might be in loveeee!” Iris teased.

Jessica smiled as she turned the doorknob open it but stopped when her phone rang.She paused and pulled out the phone to see if was Reeve Tuesti.

“Oh! Hi reeve!” She said with a chipper tone.

“Jessica! Where are you?” He said sternly as he raced through the Gold Saucer. 

“I’m just walking in my door, why what’s up?” She asked.

“Get out of there now! Meet me in front of your building, go now, run!” He replied. 

“Why, what’s going on?” She demanded. 

“The Turksare waiting inside for you! Run now!” He yelled. 

Jessica grabbed iris by the hand and ran for it, Iris was confused and yelled “Jessica where are we going? Why are we running?” 

Her voice carried loud and her apartment door swung open, Jessica looked back and saw the Turk as he glared through his sunglasses at her and began to give chase.The elevator doors shut just before he could get to them, Jessica and iris huffed, “who are those guys? What do they want?” Iris said in a terrified tone.

“Turks, they want me, I don’t know why, but a friend is waiting for us, he will take us somewhere safe.”Jessica said. 

The elevator door opened and the two bolted out of the door.She stopped and scanned the crowd, Reeve came through the crowd and grabbed her by the wrist and took her into the ally as he peered out looking for the Turks.The bald Turk ran out and stopped a Shinra trooper, who pointed in the other direction as the Turk ran to follow his direction.The Shinra troop gave a thumbs up towards Reeve. 

“We don’t have much time, we need to get out of here now!”He said. 

The three ran for tram line that goes to Corel, the Shinra unit guarding it as it was the only way out was fortunately Reeve’s inside men.They covered their escape into Corel where the three jumped into a waiting car and sped off.

“Reeve, what’s going on? Jessica asked as she huffed to catch her breath.

“Your father sent me, he stumbled across something Shinra didn’t want him to see.We knew they would come for you to establish leverage for his silence.No sooner than that the order was given to bring you in. “ he said.

“What are they going to do to my father ?” She said sternly.

“I don’t know, but he and I go way back, he asked me to keep you safe, I owe him that.”He replied.

“Where are you taking me?” She wondered.

“Midgar, sector seven slums, I have a friend there, she’s going to hide you and your friend, they will be after you too when they can’t find Jessica.”He replied.

Jessica’s eyes widened, “I have to call Cloud and let him know!”She stammered as she scrambled for her phone.

“What? No!” Reeve said as he grabbed her phone and threw it out the window.“They will be tracking you with that!”

“Reeve, Cloud’s number was in there! I can’t get ahold of him now and he’s gone to nibelheim!”She yelled.

Reeve lowered his eyebrows, “wait....Nibelheim..... Cloud?Are you talking about Cloud Strife? The SOLDIER?”He asked. 

“Yes you know him?” She asked.

“YOU know him?” Reeve parroted.

“Yes, we’ve been seeing each other..” she said with a smile. The smile soon fell as she looked at Reeve’s face, he looked like he saw a ghost. 

“What?” Jessica asked.

“Jessica.... I....” he stammered before shaking his head “the Nibelheim job was a setup.” He said sternly.

Jessica’s face sunk , her heart skipped a beat and she felt sick.

“What do you mean a setup?” She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

“Cloud Strife and Zack Fair we’re labelled traitors, there was no mission, Shinra set them up and they were both killed in action by a Shinra setup.” He said.

Jessica teared up instantly “no....” 

“Shinra ambushed them and gunned them both down before burning the town to the ground just a few hours ago.Official word hasn’t been released yet but my sources told me that Shinra wanted them both taken care of so they sent them on a bullshit mission to corner them.”He added.

Jessica sobbed uncontrollably, iris couldn’t believe her ears, they were both gone.

“I’m sorry Jessica, I had only gotten word when I set out for you, it couldn’t be stopped at that point.”He said almost upset with himself.

“You should have stopped it! Why did you have to come for me!” She yelled as she cried.

“I’m sorry jess, I had a promise to keep to your father.”He said with his head down.

Iris cradled Jessica as she cried into her shoulder.Iris rubbed her head as she stared at the floor.“It’s going to be ok Jess... we’ll get through this.” She said softly as the car raced toward Costa Del Sol port.

_________________________________

After the boat ride back, the car finally rolled up to the sector seven slums.Jessica has finally cried herself to sleep laying on Iris’ lap.Reeve got out of the car and was greeted by a woman with long dark hair, crimson red eyes, a tight white tank top and black skirt.They spoke of a minute before the woman opened the car door and leaned in.

“Jessica?” She said softly.

Jessica sat up slowly and rubbed her puffy red eyes from crying.

“My name is Tifa, come with me, everything will be fine.” She said with a warm smile as she extended her hand to Jessica’s to help her out of the car.

Jessica stepped out and sniffed, “thank you...” she muttered.

Tifa smiled, “you just leave everything to me hun, you’ll feel right at home and you will be safe here.” She said warmly.

Jessica nodded and followed her into the bar, she read the sign as she stepped in. Seventh heaven.

_________________________________

The reactor was damp from the mountain air, Cloud laid on his back staring at the ceiling, in a pool of his own blood. 

“Zack.... Zack.... are you alright?” He choked out with a cough.

“I’ve been better Cloud..” he mumbled.“How’s your wound?He added.

Cloud grunted as he placed his hand on the stab wound in his abdomen.He looked at the blood on his palm and groaned.“Not good, I’m bleeding out.Won’t last much longer.” 

Laying against a broken Pod he had been slammed into, Zack held his hand out and channeled his cure materia as he extended his arms towards Cloud.“Hang in there buddy, we’re gunna get out of this!” He grunted.

“Damn Sephiroth, That son of a bitch.” Cloud groaned as he held pressure on his wound. 

“You got him though, he’s dead.” Zack replied.“The evac team is coming Cloud, hang in there man.”

“Zack, I need to you tell Jessica something for me, tell her that...” Cloud staggered as he winced.

“Don’t you start that shit Cloud! We’re gunna make it I told you! So you can tell her yourself!” He yelled.

Cloud pulled out his phone and looked at the photo of him and Jessica he took before he left, he gave a corner mouth grin and chuckled before coughing and his arm holding the phone dropped along with his head.His eyes closed and he laid motionless.

“Cloud! Cloud wake up! That’s not funny man, wake up Cloud! CLOUD!!” Zack yelled as he tried to crawl to him. 

The Shinra team ran in and Zack groaned, “where’s the medic? Let me go you idiot, get him! Get Cloud!” 

“Sir, this one dead.” A trooper said as he nudged Cloud with the toe of his boot.

“Hojo wants both of them, bring him anyway.” The leader replied.

“What the fuck man! Help him!” Zack yelled.

“Shut up traitor!” A trooper said as he slammed Zack behind the head with the stock of his gun, knocking him unconscious.


	4. A Change of Pace

Tifa took Jessica inside of seventh heaven by the hand, she held a warm comforting smile as she took her upstairs and showed her to her room.It was a simple guest room, two beds, small night stand and dresser against the back wall next to each bed.Iris plopped down onto the bed with a loud exhale, she laid back and placed her arm across her forehead as she stared at the ceiling contemplating the events of the day before. 

Jessica sat on the bed with her head down.She clenched the material of her pants just above her knees as she dropped tears down onto her hands.

Tifa sat next to her and rubbed her back, “that’s it hun, let it all out, you’ll feel better.If you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.Reeve said you lost someone important to you?”

Jessica sniffed, “yeah, the guy I was seeing.He was killed by Shinra.”

“I’m so sorry, I understand your pain, and I share your hatred for Shinra.”She said softly.“I want you to know that although it may not seem possible, it does get better.” 

“Thank you Tifa.” She replied, it wasn’t hard to tell she was still very upset.

“How about I fix you something to eat and introduce you to everyone?” Tifa said with a bright smile.

“No thank you, I don’t feel much like eating.”Jessica sobbed.

“Well I’ll make it anyway and if you change your mind it will be there!” She said as she hopped up and headed for the door.“You will both like it here, everyone is really nice.” She said with a wink as she left the room.

Iris and Jessica didn’t say much, then Jessica finally broke the silence. “I don’t even have the picture of him.”She sobbed.

Iris smiled and turned her phone around revealing the picture of her and Cloud together.” 

“But how?” She wondered as she took hold of the phone and gazed at the photo.

“I sent it to myself with your phone, I was going to keep it for some anniversary milestone and surprise you with a print out of your first picture together...” iris replied.

Jessica began to tear up harder as her eyes remained locked on the photo.“Thank you Iris....” she replied with a crack in her voice.

The bedroom door opened and a large black man with a gun arm, brown vest and dark sunglasses walked in.He had two younger guys with him, one was heavy set with dark hair and a red bandana, the other was slim, and had a light scruff whisker beard and a red headband. 

The gun armed man walked up to Jessie and knelt down on one knee in front of her. 

“My name is Barret, this is Biggs and Wedge.” He said as the two men waved with a smile.Barret took off his sunglasses to reveal a gentle glare, clearly sympathetic of her situation.“I know your hurting right now, but we are here to help you, pick you up and dust you off.I want you to know you can trust us, we will protect you, like family.”He said with a gruff voice but in a low volume.

“Thank you.” Jessica replied.

Biggs stepped over to Iris, “if there’s anything at all we can do to help get you setup or more comfortable, just let us know.” Biggs said as he placed a hand on Iris’ with a wink.

“Thank you for having us, your very kind.” Iris said as she smiled at Biggs.

Biggs nodded “you bet!Take today to adjust, tomorrow we will show you around.” He said with a thumbs up.

Before getting up, Barret smiled at Jessica and cupped her hand in his.“It’s gunna be awright, I promise.”He said as he got up and left the room.

Jessica laid on the bed and stared at the photo on Iris’ phone.“No, it’s not...” she said softly.

_________________________________

One year later.

Tifa finished wiping the bar down and whipped the cloth over her shoulder.Biggs and Iris sat at the bar chatting, Biggs had really taken a shine to her and it was no secret that she was into him as well.Wedge was eating a plate of Tifa’s cooking, something seventh heaven was know for was Tifa’s drinks and cooking, along with her model like figure.People from all over the slums came for all or one of the three.

Tifa walked over to the pinball machine and flipped the switch to activate the elevator to the groups lower level. 

“Hey Jessie, whatcha doin?” Tifa asked, looking over at Jessica on the computer as she was showing Barret something.

“Hey teef!Just going over the reactor layout plans with Barret.” She said with a smile.

“This is good stuff Jessie, great job!” Barret praised. 

“Hmm I know my way around the techy stuff!”She beamed.

“You certainly do Jessie, and the water filters you came up with are a hit, everyone wants one these days!” Tifa said as she patted Jessie on the back.

Jessie leaned back in her chair.“It wasn’t that hard really, but I’m glad I can contribute, you have all been so welcoming and comforting to me this passed year.I really appreciate it.”She said.

“That’s no problem Jess, we are happy to have you, we’re family!” Tifa said with a wink.“Although you should take some time to rest, you really haven’t stopped.” 

Jessie frowned, “it’s keeping busy that keeps me going.Especially today of all days.” 

Tifa held her hand on her chin looking confused.

“Today is a year since he was killed.”Jessie said almost in a whisper.

“I’m sorry Jessie, I didn’t realize.” Tifa replied.

“It’s ok, there’s no way for you to have known.” Jessie said with a fake smile.

“You know, you haven’t talked about that night since, might help to get it off your chest, or maybe even talk about him.”Tifa said.

Jessie sighed.“He was incredible teef, the Gold Saucer arena champion, very strong, proud, handsome, and yet gently and caring.I miss everything about him.Especially the way he looked at me and made me feel like I was the only woman in the room.” 

“You met at the Gold saucer?” Tifa asked.

“Yeah, he was in town on days off before he was called to return to work.It was that night I was told he was killed.... damn Shinra, they took everything from me...”

“Hold on to that hatred Jessie, because of you, Shinra is gunna get theirs!”Barret said as he pointed to the blueprints and papers on Jessie’s desk. 

“Yeah they will, my bomb is going to turn their world upside down and take from them what they love, their profits.”She replied.

Tifa changed the subject back “What was his name?” 

Jessie inhaled deep, “sorry Tifa, I’m just not ready to go there.”

“That’s ok, sorry to pry, just thought it might help, take your time Jess, there’s no rush.”Tifa said as she got on the elevator.“Dinner is ready Jess, don’t get caught up in your work again and let it get cold!”She said as she rode the lift up.

“I don’t know much about what you went through, but we share that hatred, and when this bomb goes off, it’s gunna be well deserved.I don’t want to pry into your personal life, but Tifa cares , she knows what it’s like to lose someone.”Barret said as he gave her a fist bump for the good work and went about his business.

The lift rose up and Jessie sat at the bar next to Iris and Biggs. 

“Hey Jessie , what’s up?”Iris beamed.

“Nothing much” she said with a sigh.

Iris picked up on what was going on.She and Jessie spoke privately often about Cloud, though she wasn’t open about it to anyone else. 

“Your thinking about him aren’t you?” She asked

“Yeah, it was one year ago today...I can still see his face, hear his voice, feel his touch....” Jessie said as she choked up a bit.

Iris hugged her, “I know hun, he was the real deal, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself, I worry about you.”Iris said.

“I’ll be fine, just need to distract myself.”Jessie said as she got up and walked to her room.

Biggs looked at Iris, “she’s really torn up, who was this guy?” 

“He was a SOLDIER.The best, he was her knight in shining armour, treated her like a queen , she was head over heels for him.Then Shinra set him up, sent them on a mission to Nibelheim, gunned him and his partner down in cold blood.That’s when Jessie and I were hidden here.”Iris explained.

“A SOLDIER?Like the SOLDIER?”Biggs asked.

“First class.He was also the arena champion.”Iris added.

“Damn, Shinra killed them?Glad I don’t work for them.”Biggs said.

“Nah you work for me!” Iris said with a playful smile.

Biggs laughed, “something like that.” He smiled.

_________________________________  
  


The church in sector five was the woman's favorite place to go.It was also one of the only places that flowers could actually grow in the slums, along with the young woman's own garden at her home.The young woman with beautiful green eyes and chestnut brown hair spiraled into a long braid and tied off with a pink bow.She wore a red short sleeve jacket that only came to about the bottom of her bust over a long dress and simple brown boots. 

She was finishing up her work on the flowers in the church as she smiled satisfied with the days work and ready to leave.She dusted herself off only to turn quickly towards the doors as they crashed open loud.She gasped as two men limped in, one was acting as a crutch for the second as they staggered in.It was then the young woman realized she knew exactly who it was.

"You're Aerith right?"The blonde man said with a huff.

The woman nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Cloud,Zack told me about you, I need your help, he's in bad shape!" 

Aerith's eyes widened as she realized the man he was helping walk was Zack Fair, the man she had been dating.She ran to them as Cloud sat Zack down on the floor against a bench.She ran to him and cupped her hands on his face with concern."What happened?" she said with a crack in her voice.

"Shinra tried to take us out.We made it out alive, but Zack got hurt bad, can you help him?" Cloud pleaded.

Aerith nodded as she channeled her healing and casted several cures on Zack.He was bruised and bleeding badly, he lifted his head slowly and gave Aerith a smile. 

"Told you i'd be back soon!" he said with a laugh before beginning to cough violently.

Cloud grabbed Zack's shoulder, "comon man just rest, let the healing take effect."

Zack's head fell and his eyes shut.Cloud gasped as he grabbed his shoulders.Aerith placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder and shook her head.

"He's ok, he just passed out.Lets get him to my place." she said softly.

Aerith's house was beautiful, flowers everywhere, a big garden with a waterfall from a natural spring.It was likely the nicest in the slums.Cloud and Aerith laid Zack down into a bed after her cures, he just needed rest now.Aerith and Cloud sat at the kitchen table with Aerith's mother Elmyra.  
  


“What happened?” Aerith asked.

”I’m sorry but I can’t remember much. Other than Zack and I in SOLDIER, then it get fuzzy, I had gotten hurt in a mission, Zack helped me and we somehow managed to make it to midgar. My memory was fuzzy and my body ached. We were ambushed by Shinra, they swarmed us.”

"We managed to defeat impossible odds, but Zack was badly injured during the battle.Damn shinra, they sent in their cleanup crew to take us out, but they didn't count on us not ready to die."Cloud said as he grit his teeth."We've been labelled Shinra traitors, I didn't want to get you involved but, Zack had told me lots about you and I didn't know where else to go." He added.

Aerith held her tea cup in her hands as she took in Cloud's words."Im glad you're here Cloud, thank you for bringing him here.How are you? are you hurt? do you have any family here?" she asked.

Cloud shook his head, "no I have nobody."

Aerith smiled, "you can stay here as long as you need to!" she beamed.

"I don't want to trouble you, soon as Zack is up we will likely be on our way." he replied."I don't want you getting mixed up in harboring wanted SOLDIERS." he added.

"I appreciate that Cloud, I don't want Aerith mixed up with you two, so when your friend is able to, I'd like you both to leave." Elmyra said sternly.

Cloud nodded.

"Mom i'm not leaving them alone." Aerith chirped.

"It's ok, I get it, I'll be back for Zack in the morning.Until then, please take care of him." Cloud asked as he pushed back his chair and moved toward the door.

"Cloud you're hurt too!" Aerith pleaded.

"I'm fine." Cloud said as he exited the house and disappeared around the corner into sector five.


	5. A Familiar Face

Cloud strolled through the busy evening streets of sector five, he was surprised by how populated the slums were, and actually how lively things seemed to be.Living in the slums didn't really seem to bother people for the most part.There was food trucks, shops, bars, motels, it was more than Cloud had expected.To his surprise he picked up a few small jobs for a bit of gil.The stern look and giant sword kind of told the story of what he was good at.After a few minor fiend cleanups he had completed his first mercenary jobs in Midgar to get them started. 

Cloud walked into the tavern and sat at the bar.A beautiful woman smiled and leaned into him with her two hands on the counter."what'll it be blue eyes?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"whiskey" Cloud replied as he dropped the gil on the counter. 

The pretty girl scooped up some ice and splashed the whiskey with a long pour into the glass and slid it down the counter to him.Cloud caught the drink and slid the cash forward.The woman rang in the drink and brought back the change, to which Cloud raised his hand to pass on.The barmaid blew him a kiss and shoved the tip into her cleavage as she proceeded to wait on other customers.

Cloud sipped his drink and reflected on the road to get here, they had made it.Zack would be ready to go by morning, depending on how things went with his girlfriend.She seemed nice, a beautiful woman with brown hair...

Cloud clenched his head tight as he was struck with a headache. Brown hair, beautiful woman, a flash of a woman’s face entered his head and as quick as it happened, it was gone.  


Cloud shook his head and took another drink. 

A group settled into the chairs next to Cloud as they chatted about the bar being a favorite spot of theirs.

Cloud wasn't interested in their conversation but was too close to avoid hearing it.The men sat and ordered drinks before continuing their conversation.

"Man this place is awesome, but it's got nothing on Seventh Heaven."The first guy said.

"Seventh Heaven's food and drink are second to none man, but thats because she's the best!" the second said.

"ugh! Tell me about it, the best in all of Midgar, and that Tifa Lockheart is a goddess!" the first replied.

Cloud turned his head towards the two men. "hey, Tifa Lockheart you said?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah bro shes a goddess, long dark hair, the reddest eyes you'll ever see, and that legendary figure...." he answered as he stared off thinking.

"where is this place?" Cloud asked.

"Sector seven bro, you should check it out, although, Tifa's all mine dude!" he responded with a chuckle.

Cloud scoffed and finished his drink, before tapping on the bar for a refill.

"Dream on man, Tifa is a supermodel! She wouldn't give your ass the time of day!" the second man said to the first.

Cloud caught himself chuckle as he took another drink."So Tifa is in Midgar huh?" he said to himself.

"Bro you know Tifa?" the man next to him asked.

"I ain't you bro, but yeah I do." Cloud said as he flattened his drink and dropped the gil on the counter as he pushed his stool back and got up.

The barmaid swiped the cash and again returned with his change to which Cloud again declined. She gave a sad face, "Aww are you leaving already blue eyes?" she asked with a pout.

Cloud gave a corner mouth grin, "how do I get to sector seven?" he asked.

The bar maid grinned, "how about I give you directions to my apartment instead?" she asked.

Cloud locked eyes with her, "maybe another time."

"Ohhh man this guy is savage!" the man next to him said as he nudged his buddy.

Cloud walked out of the bar and scanned the area.He noticed a chocobo carriage service, and paid for a lift to sector seven.

Seventh Heaven was much larger than any of the other establishments in the slums, and the place was hopping.Music and chatter could be heard outside where there was a patio seating area outdoors and a large crowd around it.Cloud pushed open the doors open and stepped in.He quickly evaluated the crowd and locked eyes with a particularly large black man with a gun for an arm.The man snarled as he locked onto Cloud's mako glowing eyes.Cloud brushed passed him with a cold gaze as he approached the bar and took a seat.

The barmaid stood with her back to him as she was cleaning beer mugs in the sink.Without turning around she asked, "Hey there, what can I get you?"

Cloud smirked, "whiskey... and a smile from a pretty face."

The bar maid froze as she recognized the voice, she spun around and locked her red eyes on Cloud's blue.

"CLOUD!!!" she yelled as she almost leapt across the counter and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey teef, miss me?" he asked.

Tifa sobbed in his ear, " When I didn't hear from you I thought the worst!" she said as she held him tighter.

"Take more than an army." he said softly as he gripped her tight.

"Hey Barret, who's that guy hugging Tifa?" Biggs asked.

Barret sneered at Cloud without saying a word. 

"Want us to toss him?" Biggs asked.

"Not unless you want to die Biggs" Barret answered."look at those eyes, that sword, that uniform.... He's a SOLDIER."

Biggs glance over, "SOLDIER?Why are they here? Think someone ratted us out?" he said concerned.

"I dunno." Barret said as he watched Cloud and Tifa interact."But I'm gunna find out."

that's about it in a nutshell." Cloud said as he took another drink.

"wow, so Zack's going to be ok?" she asked.

"yeah I left him with his girlfriend in sector five.

There it was again, that sharp pain in his head, he winced as he gripped his head tightly , he saw a woman with brown hair from behind for a brief second and it was gone.

”Cloud are you ok?” Tifa asked.

”I’m fine, just a headache.” He replied.

  
Anyway, once he is healed we will be setting up shop for awhile, looking for some swordwork." Cloud replied.

Tifa smiled, "That's great news Cloud, I'm glad you are here.really glad." She said as she stretched and placed her hands behind her head." I have some contacts I want to Introduce you to that can help you get started with merc stuff.We can go see them in the morning."she added.

"Thanks teef." Cloud replied.

"where are you staying tonight?" she asked.

"not sure, maybe the inn?" he replied.

Tifa threw her dish towel over her shoulder. "I can get you setup next door to me, and Zack too! Place isn't much but the rent is cheap." she said.

"sounds good." Cloud said as he sipped his drink. 

Tifa smiled ear to ear as Barret approached the bar. 

"we don't want your kind around here, best get steppin."He said sternly.

Cloud took another drink and set the glass down."And if I don't?"

Barret growled, "then there could be trouble, we don't take kindly to Shinra Military round here. Let alone SOLDIER."

"ex-SOLDIER" Cloud replied.

"Barret, this is Cloud, my friend from Nibelheim I told you about." Tifa said as she jumped in the conversation.

"He's alive?" Barret said surprised. "So your just an asshole that doesn't return calls to concerned friends."

"Don't act like you know me, and I suggest you back off before i get up and put you down." Cloud said as he glared into Barrets eyes daring him to make a move.

Tifa jumped the counter and stood between them. "Barret please, just go sit down." she pleaded.

Barret growled, "watch your back SOLDIER," he said as he started walking away.

"Good choice." Cloud said as he returned to his drink.

"The hell you say to me punk?" Barret said as he stepped back to Cloud.

"Do as the pretty lady asks, or I will make you," Cloud replied, now irritated and done with talking.

"Please!" Tifa begged as Barret backed off and sat back down with Biggs.

Tifa sighed, "I have an Idea, come back in the morning and I'll take you around town, introduce you to some people.How does that sound?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Sounds great teef." Cloud said as he stood up and hugged Tifa tight.

Tifa froze, she felt a lightning bolt like feeling go through her. 

"goodnight teef" he said as he walked towards the door, eyeballing Barret the whole way out the door.

Tifa stood shocked that Cloud had openly displayed affection and hugged her.

"G-goodnight Cloud...."

_________________________________

Zack stood in the doorway of Aerith's house, "I can't tell you how grateful I am Aerith, Elmyra.But we can't allow you two to get mixed up in this, we are wanted by Shinra, They will be looking for us."He said as he hugged Aerith tight.

She leaned in and kissed him as she nodded, "I understand."

The door behind them opened as Cloud stepped in.

"Zack, your up!" Cloud said as he stuck his fist out for a bump.

The two took their leave of Aerith's house, worried about causing trouble they figured it was for the best, Zack promised Aerith to call and text until things cooled off.

"Hey bro, sorry I had ya worried, so what happened after the fight?"Zack asked.

"Took you to that church you said Aerith was always at.Sure as shit she was, she healed you and I went to sector seven.Met up with Tifa believe it or not." Cloud replied.

"No shit eh?Tifa Lockheart..." He answered with a grin. “haven’t heard that name in a long time, what’s she doing?”

”running a bar, she has some contacts for us to meet, get us setup with swordwork.” Cloud replied.

”So we are gunna lay low and let Shinra think they got us.” Zack said.

”yeah, their day is coming though.” Cloud said with a snarl.

“Man I thought you were dead in that reactor. Scared the shit out of me.” Zack said.

”I can’t remember... any of it.” Cloud replied frustrated.    
  


“you killed Sephiroth, but he stabbed you pretty good and you were bleeding out. Then they took us and held us in those damn chambers for a almost a year. After we escaped you were poisoned pretty bad, lucky you were even able to fight when Shinra bombarded us.”

”that’s all I remember, after we left HQ.”

Zack paused, you don’t remember going to the Gold saucer?” Zack asked?

Cloud shook his head.

”it will come back to you bro.” Zack replied. “What about the girl from the play?” He added.

Cloud gripped his head tight, the pain worsening. “The play?”

”Nevermind, it seems like short term memory loss, it should pass, we can talk more about it later and maybe I can log your memory.” Zack said.

Cloud nodded and the two hopped on the chocobo carriage to sector seven.


	6. Unlikely Reunion

Cloud saw an arena with a full crowd.The faces were blurry and the noise was impossible to make out words other than his own name.The lighting was dim, he scanned the crowd until his focus turned to the brown haired woman, she smiled at him and gave a wink.Big beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair, her smile brightened the room, he studied her lips as they opened almost in slow motion in a whisper, “call me when you get there.”She said before she disappeared.

Cloud sat up quickly in a sweat, “wait!” He yelled as he looked around to discover he was at the inn, in sector seven. 

Zack flipped out of the opposite bed and grabbed his sword against the wall and drew it instinctively.“Cloud! What happened?” He stammered.

Cloud shook his head, “bad dream.” He said as he grabbed a pencil and paper from the drawer and started scribbling on it.

Zack lowered his brows, “you sure your ok?”He asked.

Cloud didn’t answer as he continued scratching the paper with the pencil.

Cloud turned to Zack after completing a quick sketch.“What happened in the Gold Saucer?”

“You won the title bro, kicked Ardyn’s ass actually.Then you went on a date.”He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Cloud held up the paper with a make shift drawing of a woman.“Is that her?” He asked.

“More or less” he chuckled, “your not exactly an artist bro!”Zack teased.

“I see this woman in my dreams, she’s calling to me.”Cloud said as he folded the paper and slid it into his pants pocket.

“She’s an actress at the Gold Saucer, beautiful woman.You don’t remember her at all?”Zack asked.

“I can see her when I close my eyes, was she in the arena?”He asked.

“Yeah! She was, do you remember now?”Zack exclaimed.

“It’s coming back bit by bit, but I feel it, she’s calling me.I need to find her.”Cloud said sternly.

“Her name is Jessica.” Zack added.

Cloud gripped his head tightly with a grunt.“Damnit... Jessica ....” he said as he winced. 

“Whoa don’t force it man!You’ll get there.”Zack said concerned.

“I took our picture... “ Cloud said as he pulled his phone out and searched his photos.He stopped and glared at the photo.“Jessica... it’s her I know it.”He said.

Zack nodded, “that’s her Cloud, it’s coming back man.”He said.

“Let’s go see Tifa, get setup, then I’m heading to the Gold Saucer.”Cloud said as he stared at his phone.

_____________________________________________

Tifa was busy with the bar as per usual, Barret sat polishing his gun arm and going over a map Jessie had printed of the reactor layout. 

The doors blew open and Cloud strolled in with Zack right behind him. 

“Cloud! Zack!Come in come in!” Tifa said as she ran to them.Zack gave Tifa a hug, “hey girl, long time no see, lookin good!”He said.

Tifa smiled, “thank you handsome!” She said as she turned and hugged Cloud.She held him tight and for longer.“It so good to see you.” She whispered.

“I missed you too teef.” Cloud said as he ran his hand up and down her back before breaking the hug. 

Barret grumbled from the table and Cloud ignored him. 

Zack turned to Barret and the back to Tifa, “who’s the hard ass?” Zack asked.

Tifa giggled “that’s Barret, don’t mind him he’s really a big teddy bear!”She beamed.

Barret grumbled “so now there’s two of them.... something is fishy.”He said to himself.

Cloud turned to Tifa.“ I need to leave town for a few days yet, I’m looking for someone.She’s short, brown hair with a red tint, brown eyes....” he trailed off as Barret cut in.

“She ain’t here! Damn Shinra, I knew you had an angle!Well there ain’t nobody like that here!”Barret yelled.

Tifa looked at Barret. “He’s not after her Barret!”She said sternly.

The doors opened again and Iris strolled in.She took a few steps in and stopped in her tracks with her mouth wide open.

“Iris??” Zack beamed.

“Zack!Oh my god.... Cloud, you guys are alive!” She yelled as she ran to them and hugged them both at the same time.

“She was at the Gold Saucer Cloud!Have you seen Jessica?”Zack asked.

Cloud turned his phone displaying the photo. 

“Iris teared up instantly, Jessie .... oh my god he’s alive!” She beamed as she whipped her phone out and made a call only to get voice mail.“Damn she must be in the no service zone of the warehouse.”Iris said before she was interrupted by Barret.

“Iris... no, private.” He scolded.

Cloud persisted “what warehouse?Tell me!” 

“She’s sneaking into a supply warehouse belong to Shinra with Biggs and wedge to steal a blasting agent.”Iris revealed.

Cloud’s eyes widened, “shinra!Those damn things store mechs and are guarded!” He exclaimed.

“They are going to slip in undetected in a small group.They do this kind of thing all the time.” Barret said.

Something in Cloud snapped, “where is this place?” 

“Take the main road into sector seven all the way down passed the residential district, it’s on the right you can’t miss it.”She said now showing concern that they may actually be in trouble.

Cloud bolted out the door with everyone chasing him. 

“Cloud let’s make a plan!What are you going to do? Walk?Comon man!”Zack exclaimed.

Cloud ran down the steps and across the yard to the left.A man was polishing his motorcycle with a rag.

“I’m borrowing your bike!” Cloud said sternly as he hopped on it.

“What the hell buddy you can’t just-“ he trailed off as Cloud fired up the bike and put a hand on his sword with a stern look.

The man wide eyed said “I mean ye-yeah go ahead!” 

“Cloud hold up bro! “ Zack said as Cloud cranked through throttle and sped away.

Tifa stared at Cloud as he drove out of sight.

_________________________________

Jessie, Biggs and Wedge snuck through the warehouse, there was endless amounts of crates and parts of all kinds. 

Jessie searched a self with other types of explosives and ammunition. 

“Jessie, we got company.” Biggs whispered as he pointed to a patrol of guards entered the bay door and spread out. 

“They are early, what the hell?”Jessie stammered.

“They must have changed the times to keep it less predictable.Now what? We are trapped in here with them!”Biggs said.

“Stay on the sides, keep away from the wide open part in the middle.”Jessie said as she pointed to the open area with sweepers and cutters parked in it.

The three hid on the upper floor and peered down from the perimeter walkway that overlooked the centre.

“I don’t like this guys, we should pull out.” Wedge whispered.

The teamof two came up the stairs and spread out.Biggs gulped as the first trooper approached the crate he was behind.Just as the trooper was about to come around it, Jessie threw a pipe to the other side that clanged into a group of barrels. 

“What the hell was that?” The trooper said as he doubled back just before catching Biggs. 

Wedge ducked behind a shelf and watched the second approach, waiting for the right time to cut across to the other side.Just as the guard turned right to look down the aisle, Wedge went for it but his shirt got caught on the shelf bracket as he lunged and it pulled hard until it ripped and the shelf collapsed dropping boxes and metal pieces to the ground making a loud banging and clanging. 

The guard turned and wedge gulped.

“Intruders!” The trooper called out as he pointed his weapon at Wedge.

Jessie peered across at Biggs wide eyed as she mouthed “Wedge!” 

The guards quickly grabbed Wedge and handcuffed him before taking into the centre of the first floor where Jessie and Biggs could see from the top. 

The guards showed no remorse and began beating Wedge as he was defenceless. 

Biggs pulled out his gun and ran out with it pointed at the guards.“Let him go!”

“Well looks like there’s more of them!Drop your weapon and kneel with your hands on your head!” The guard ordered.

Biggs stood firm as Jessie ran out with her gun pointed as well. 

The guard held his gun to Wedges head. “I said drop it!” 

Biggs grit his teeth, “damnit, I can’t risk the shot!”

“Lay down your weapons!”The second guard said.

“Biggs, what do we do?”Jessie said frantically. 

Biggs laid his gun on the ground, “doit Jessie” he said as she did the same before tossing a stun grenade towards them.The blast went off and the two guards hit the ground next to wedge.Biggs picked up wedge and Jessie grabbed the guards guns as they boltEd for the door only to be cut off by a sweeper. 

The sweeper blocked the doorway and took aim.The team froze as two more guards ran in and began to handcuff them.After they were cuffed the guards proceeded to beat Biggs and Wedge.Jessie pleaded for them to stop as she was handcuffed and restrained by one of the guards.

“Oh don’t think we forgot about you missy, the guard said as he raised his gun to her head.“Your coming with us.”He said with a snicker.The two guards continued kicking Biggs and Wedge on the ground, every thud and scream from them tore through Jessie.

“Jessie... no!” Biggs yelled before catching another boot to the stomach that rolled him over twice.

“I’m sorry Jessie!” Wedge cried out.

Jessie put her head down and began to walk before a bolt of lightning came from the second floor and slammed into each of the guards. 

The sweeper took aim at the second floor and scanned for targets.

“That was lightning materia!” Biggs said as he coughed, looking at the guards all down on the ground.

Jessie started backing away slowly and suddenly the handcuffs dropped the the ground as she had used the time to pick them with a hair pin from her pocket.The sweeper targeted her and took aim.

She closed her eyes and winced.

A loud crash was then next thing she heard as the sweeper jolted back from a lightning strike and then from the second floor a figure leapt from the railing and drove a massive sword straight down through the top of the sweeper.The mech collapsed as sparks and smoke came from the hole.The figure pulled the sword back and leapt again landing on the ground in front of it before swinging his massive sword to his back.

Jessie froze as she stared at him from the back, tall blonde spiky hair, SOLDIER uniform.Her heart pounded against her chest as her eyes began to fill up.

The swordsman turned around and focused his baby blue mako eyes on her. 

“Jessica!” He exclaimed.

By that time she was in mid dash towards him, tears flew from her eyes as she huffed and puffed running full speed.

Cloud opened his arms as she charged to him.

“CLOUD!” She yelled as she jumped at him.Her arms went around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder as he caught her, he wrapped his arms around her to her back and spun her in a complete circle from the momentum of her dash.Her feet were off the ground, held up in his powerful arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.He held his hand against that back of her head and rubbed up and down.She pulled back and planted several kisses on his lips. 

“I....thought......you......were.....dead....” she stammered in between kissing him.

He scooped her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and held her high so she was looking down at him.She placed her two hands on his cheeks and kissed him again.

“Nobody could stop me from coming back to you Jessica.” He said as he gave her his signature half grin half smile.

Jessica beamed as she giggled through the tears and kissed him again, before buryingher face into his shoulder and squeezing him tight.

He held her for seemingly forever before the door burst open and Zack ran in with Iris, Tifa, and Barret behind him.

“Jessica!” Zack yelled as he flashed a smile. 

Jessica returned the smile with a laugh “Zack I’m so glad your ok!” She said.

Barret assisted Biggs and Wedge who were still handcuffed.Iris ran to Biggs and gave him a hug.Biggs winced from her tight squeeze, his ribs still sore from the beating he took. 

Cloud ran his hands under Jessie’s legs and carried her like a bride as he walked over to the group with his eyes locked on hers.

“Wait a second.... Jessie?The guy from a year ago that you thought died... was Cloud?”Tifa stammered.

Jessie smiled, “told you he was incredible teef!” She beamed.

Tifa didn’t know what to say.Finally Barret cut in.

“Seems to me like we all need to do some catching up here.Let’s get out of here before more guards come and meet back at the bar.We have a lot to talk about.”

He said.

Cloud nodded and then turned back to Jessie.“Just as beautiful as I remember.”He said.

Jessie felt like a huge stone had been lifted off her shoulders.Her heart raced and the familiar butterflies flew in her stomach. 

“Cloud... you came back to me.”She said as she closed her eyes to embrace the moment.Cloud kissed her forehead. “Of course I did.”


	7. New Recruits

The team sat down at the tables in the bar, Tifa locked the door and grabbed glasses and a few bottles before returning to the table and sitting down. Everyone poured up a drink and chatted. Wedge was in awe of Cloud, like a little boy that just met his favourite super hero. Iris tended to Biggs cuts and bruises, she teased him as he winced. Barret sat quietly offering up no small talk but waiting for the main topic to be discussed. Zack flattened a whiskey before pouring a second to sip.   
  


Cloud sat down and Jessie sat next to him with her arms wrapped around one of his. She leaned into his shoulder with an ear to ear smile. Cloud poured her a drink and kissed her head. Jessie smiled and scrunched her nose at him.   
  


Tifa looked at Jessie and Cloud and then at her drink as she spun the glass slowly.   
  


“so, let’s start from the beginning.” Cloud said as he looked at Barret and Tifa knowing they we waiting for it. Cloud told them about going to the Gold Saucer for a fight and meeting Jessie there.   
  


He talked about how after seeing Jessie, Shinra has sent him a wanted persons profile and ordered him to bring her in.   
  


“obviously I refused, I told them the target wasn’t there. They dispatched us to nibelheim and our third team member Sephiroth uncovered some nasty Shinra secrets. He lost it, went totally berserk, he burnt nibelheim to the ground and attacked Zack and I. Fortunately we killed him, but he had put Zack through a containment pod and stabbed me in the stomach.” He said as he stopped to take a drink.

Jessie listened intently, upon hearing about him being stabbed she pulled his tunic up exposing the scar. She winced as she ran her hand across it.

”I laid on the ground bleeding out, I remember looking at my phone before losing consciousness. The next thing I remember I was in some sort of containment pod and Zack was in the one across from me. It seemed like an eternity passed, finally one day during a routine pod inspection, Zack broke free and smashed open my pod. I was pretty badly mako poisoned and Zack basically drug me to the outskirts of town. We laid low in a nearby town for a few days until we were strong enough to travel. Upon reaching Midgar we were surrounded by Shinra. Zack took a bullet for me in the battle and as we finished the last of them off, he collapsed. From there we limped to sector five and met up with Zack's girlfriend and he rested there while I explored. I heard two guys talking about Tifa in a bar and came to sector seven. My memory finally starting to piece together I had dreams of a brown haired woman. Realizing it was Jessica I was determined to find her. Now, here we are.” He said with a grin towards Jessie.

”So Shinra set you up...” Barret said 

“yeah, but they are going to regret not finishing us.” Cloud replied.

”merc, do you believe in fate?” Barret asked. “I have an offer for both of you. We are a group called AVALANCHE, we are out to stop Shinra from draining the planet dry of mako by blowing up each of the reactors. Seems to me like we have a common enemy. Join us.”   
  


Cloud shook his head, “not interested.”

”so your just going to let Shinra get away with what they did to you?” Barret asked.

”I didn’t say that. I’m just not going on some planet saving crusade. I’ll get even, on my terms.” Cloud replied.

Jessie sat quietly with her hands folded on the table. Cloud took another drink and turned to her.   
  


“Jessica?” He said softly.

”Cloud, I’d like for you to join us...” she said.

”You’re involved in this craziness?” He stammered.

”Shinra came after me too... my dad stumbled into some Shinra secrets, they tried to take me the night you left and a friend brought me here to hide. Shortly after, my father had an accident at work and he’s been in a coma since.” She said as she sniffed. “Cloud I know they set my dad up, they did this to him, they came after me, they had taken you from me, I have to settle the score, that’s when Barret told me about AVALANCHE.” She said.

”They came after you?” Cloud grunted as he balled a fist and grit his teeth.

”I’m doing this, for me and my dad, they need to pay.” She said as she stared into his eyes. Cloud could sense a great deal of pain in her gaze.   
  


He looked up at Zack, “your call bro.” Zack said.

”Jessica , if your in, so am I.” Cloud said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Jessie beamed, “really! You’ll help?” She squeaked.

”I’m not leaving your side Jessica.” He said.

”awright then it’s settled. We still have some planning to do, but we will fill you in on the details.” Barret said as he flattened his drink.

”be nice having two professionals helping.” Biggs admitted.

Wedge smiled ear to ear, “hey Cloud, were gunna be teammates! I can be your trusty side kick!” He said as he placed his hands on his hips and pushed his chest and shoulders out.

Jessie laughed, “oh Wedge, don’t ever change!”

Tifa still hadn’t said anything, she flattened her drink before just coming out with it. “So the Gold Saucer?”   
  


Cloud nodded “yeah, that’s where we met.”

”I see.” Tifa said in a low voice. Jessie picked up on her obviously bothered tone. She and Tifa has no idea that they both knew Cloud.

”anyway folks, that’s enough for tonight, let’s meet back here tomorrow and go over the details.” Barret said as he headed for his room in back.

Biggs and Wedge got up to head for their houses. Iris have Biggs a kiss on the cheek before he left.   
  


Tifa turned to Cloud and Zack, “my landlady has two apartments for you guys at stargazer heights. Let’s go get you setup!” She said with a smile.

Cloud hesitated as he looked at Jessie. “I’ll be fine!” She said with a wink.

”Jessica, I.....” Cloud stammered.

”psych!” She said as she jumped up and took his hand in hers. “Of course I’m coming with you silly!” She said with a bright smile. “After thinking you were gone for so long, I don’t want to let you out of my sight right now mister.”

  
  


Cloud opened the door and stepped into the small, simple apartment.There was a double bed, sink, shower, closet and dresser.Across the room was a small kitchen with fridge and stove. 

Cloud took his massive sword off his back and leaned it against the wall.He turned around just in time to be pounced on by Jessie.She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed him.Cloud returned the kiss as he easily held her weight up, with his two hands on her butt he held her so her head was higher than his and she was looking down at him. 

They parted lips for a moment as Jessie stared at him.

“I really thought you were dead...”. She sputtered.“All this time, I thought I’d never see you again.I’m sorry Cloud I should have looked for you, that whole experience must have been horrible, but the word was you were killed, I shouldn’t have believed it.”She said.

“You had every reason to believe I was dead Jessica.Don’t beat yourself up over it, just worry about here and now.”He said softly as he continued to kiss her.

As she kissed him she flicked her clips for her breast plate and shoulder guards and dropped them to the floor before crossing her arms and grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head.She tossed that to the floor as well before Cloud laid her down on the bed.She felt a bolt of electricity fly through her as he leaned in and began to kiss her neck and collarbone . 

With a moan she ran her hands through his hair.There it was again, the familiar static she felt from back at the Gold saucer, her skin tingled and her heart pounded as her worked his way down kissing her chest and stomach before reaching her waistline.She sat up and unclipped his harness and shoulder guard in impressive time before grabbing his shirt frantically and pulling it over his head.She scanned his chiseled body with her hands before reaching for his belt bucket and pants buttons.

“Someone isn’t wasting any time..” he teased.

“Nope, we have a lot of catching up to do!” She said with a snicker as she bit her lower lip. 

“Looking forward to it.”He replied with a half grin of his own.He leaned in close and let his mako blue eyes burn into hers.He grazed cheeks with her before exhaling a soft breath on her earlobe.This sent her senses into hyperdrive as she scrambled for her own pants buttons.

Cloud kept kissed her neck and grabbed her wrists with his hands and moved them off her pants before reaching over to do it himself, slowly.She leaned her arms back and placed her palms on the bed, arching her back to push her hips towards him.

He slowly pulled the zipper down and parted the material enough to get his lips on her skin just about her underwear line.

She let out a moan as he teased her, reaching his finger tips into the waist line and slowly pulling them down and kissing her lower and lower.

He smiled as he glanced up and locked eyes with her.“I know how much you like to wait...” he said sarcastically.

Jessie huffed, her mouth wide open and eyes locked on his. She tried to answer but it came out more like a loud “ahhh”

Cloud pulled down her pants and discarded them aside.As he leaned in he looked at her and said “just relax” before putting his face between her legs.

Jessie’s eyes shot wide open. “Oh fuck!” She let out much louder than she wanted to, but she couldn’t help herself.

He grabbed her thighs and slid her to his waist before leaning down to her.

Her cheeks flushed and her breathing quickened. He leaned in and gently brushed her hair to the side with his fingertips as he stared into her eyes. She felt like she could melt, the anticipation was killing her. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh before interlocking his fingers into hers and pinning her hands to the bed above her head. She let out a slow exhale before licking her lips and returning that stare.   


“Cloud, you’re staring, it’s not polite you know.” She teased.

”I know, but I can’t help it, you are beautiful, and I want to take it all in.” He replied.

Jessie smiled ear to ear. “You always know how to make me feel special!” She beamed.

”you are special Jessica.” He whispered into her ear, she shivered and grabbed his face and began kissing him. They fooled around, kissing, touching, teasing for awhile, until finally Jessie took charge and mounted him.   
  


She leaned into him and snickered, you wana play games do ya? Well let’s see how you like being teased.” She said as she ran her lips from his, across his cheek to his ear, then down his neck and across his collarbone. Cloud moaned lightly as she stuck her tongue out and ran it down his chest and down to his waistline. She hissed as she postured up and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the floor. She leaned down and pressed her bare breasts into his chest and kissed him again.

she began to shift her hips back and fourth and postured up as she moaned. Cloud grabbed her hips and encouraged the motion.   
  


“ohh Cloud...” she whimpered.   
  


Cloud groaned, “ohh Jessica” 

  
“Do you want me, Cloud?”

”yes”

”then tell me” she hissed.

”I want you Jessica”

she rotated her hips and gave a seductive glare “mmm how bad?”

”Really bad!” He grunted .

She stopped suddenly and raised her eyebrow with a smirk. “then ask me not to make you wait any longer.”   
  


Cloud grinned at her “please, Jessica, don’t make me wait any longer..” he said with a moan.

”Good boy.” She said as she reached under her for him and slid him inside of her.   
  


Her moans and whimpers likely could have been heard all over sector seven.   
  


As they finished they laid in bed together, Cloud on his back and Jessie laying on his chest with his arm wrapped around her.   
  


“Cloud, thank you for joining us, it means a lot to me.” She whispered.

”of course, you mean a lot to me Jessica, I will follow you to the end of the world to keep you safe.”   
  


she smiled as she kissed his cheek. “Cloud you mean a lot to me too, I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

”I know exactly what you mean..” he replied.

”ready for round two?” She said with a grin.

”Bring it on!” He said as she giggled while he got on top of her.   
  



	8. Mako Reactor 1

The team sat around the table in the room below seventh heaven. Jessie sat right next to Cloud, the two had been inseparable since being reunited. Biggs and Iris, then Zack and Wedge. Tifa sat on the other side of Jessie and Barret stood up against the wall.

“So here’s how this gunna go down, the train will bring us to the platform, we move in quick, follow Jessie’s detailed layout here until we hit the electronic door locks.”

”that’s where I come in.” Jessie stared. “I’ll enter the codes to unlock the doors to gain access to the reactor.”   
  


“the mercs will take care of any trouble as we slip in. Wedge will secure the exit route with Biggs at the elevator to mako storage. Jessie and I will follow the mercs down to the core and when the bomb is set we double back. The place blows in ten minutes and hopefully by that time we are on our way through sector 8 to the station. Any questions ?” Barret asked.

Zack folded his arms, “your forgetting the cameras, when they see Cloud and I are still alive, they are going to send an army.”

Cloud nodded, “he’s right.”

”I’ve got that covered!” Iris beamed. “I will be using a program from here to crack into the video feed, I will be looping the camera feed to playback the same five minutes of footage over and over until you guys are out!”   
  


“fair enough, And the bomb?” Zack asked.

Jessie smiled “leave that to me, Cloud and I will plant the bomb at the core.”   
  


Cloud squinted, “too dangerous, I’ll plant the bomb and you will stay with Zack on the upper platform.”

Jessie raised her eyebrow. “Cloud, it has to be me, I need this.” She said.

Cloud gazed into her eyes, he could feel her pain. “Fine, right by my side though!”

”don’t threaten me with a good time SOLDIER boy !” She said with a wink.

Cloud grinned. “So, I guess we are on then? Everyone should check your gear and be prepared. I suggest the local shops for any last minute weapons, materia, or accessories.”

”mercs right, get yourself geared up and meet at the station. Don’t be late!” Barret grumbled.

_________________________________  
  


  
The train squealed into the station platform and let out a loud hiss as it came to a full stop. Two guards on the platform performed routine checks on the cars.   
  


The first guard inspected between the cars closest to the front. As he leaned in, Cloud reached out and grabbed him pulling the guard passed him and out the other side down onto the train tracks below as he let out a quick yelp.

The second guard turned and faced the direction of the sound before turning back towards the shadow of the train car door. Zack opened his eyes revealing the mako glare as the guard gasped.

”He’s behind you.” Zack said quietly.

the guard gasped again and turned nervously to have Cloud grab his gun barrel with one hand and throw a punch to the jaw with his other knocking the guard out and disarming him as he fell to the ground. Zack drug the guard body between the cars and Cloud pulled the hammer back on the gun releasing the clip and tossing the empty weapon to the tracks below as the two mercenaries causally walked towards the entrance.

”Did you see that? Wedge beamed. “Cloud is unreal!”

Jessie smiled. “He sure is!”   
  


The team approached the station entrance and hid along the wall. A patrol of three guards came down the stairs and walked towards the entrance.

Zack pulled a coin from his pocket and threw it into the corner of the room. It made a loud clang noise and all three guards turned towards it.

”the hell was that?” A guard said as they investigated the area. Zack flagged Jessie, Biggs, Wedge and Barret to run the left side wall and into the hallway parallel with the stairs.

As the guards turned around they came face to face with Zack. Before they could raise their weapons, Zack had the three down on the ground with a left punch, left back elbow and a right head kick.   
  


“holy crap! That was incredible!” Wedge beamed.

Zack smirked “I know!”   
  


the team stormed up the stairs and turned the corner to begin working on the coded door. Jessie knelt down and connected her device to the panel. Cloud stood right by her side as he continuously scanned the area.   
  


“annnnnnd got it!” Jessie said as the door hissed open.   
  


The team proceeded into the next area and Jessie worked her magic on cutting through the gate. Biggs kept with gun ready but couldn’t help but admire the organization of the two SOLDIERS, every move they made was completely in sync, like they knew what each other was thinking.

The passed through the gate and into a storage room with a lift on the right side. The team ran to the lift as two guards ran across the catwalk above. Cloud ran at Zack, who cupped his hands together like a step. Cloud jumped off his hand as Zack threw him into the air above the guards and dropping his blade down on the two guards before they could fire a shot. Zack jumped off a crate and caught Cloud’s reaching hand as he swung Zack up to the catwalk with himself. The lift reached the catwalk as the two SOLDIERS stood waiting.

”get a load of these two would ya!” Biggs said very impressed.

”let’s move!” Cloud ordered as they proceeded into the next room. 

  
At the end of the hall, there was another coded door. Jessie got to work on deciphering the code. Cloud stood behind her like a shield anytime she moved he was there.

as the door opened Cloud threw his arm in front of her to prevent her from running ahead. Cloud stepped into the room first to check it.   
  


“Close it now!” A guard inside screamed as the second guard pulled a switch and the door closed. Just before it shut Jessie locked eyes with Cloud as she reached for him.   
  


“No! Cloud!” She yelled as the door slammed shut.

Zack drew his sword, “do the code again quick!”

Jessie frantically started entering the digits, panic was setting in as all they could hear was gun fire and screaming inside.

”now! Shoot him!” A voice inside called.

Jessie’s hand shook with fear as the device gave a buzz for incorrect code.

“Damnit!” She yelled frustrated, “Comon Comon !”

The device beeped and the door opened. The team ran inside to find the three guards unconscious and Cloud leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Jessie sighed, “thank goodness your ok!” She said relieved.

Cloud snickered, “can’t say the same for them.” He said as he nodded his head at the bodies.

Wedge took post at the exit route as the team ran towards the elevator. Biggs secured the elevator and Cloud, Jessie, Zack, and Barret took the lift down to the core.   
  


At the top of the platform, Cloud looked to Jessie, “you’re sure you wana go down there?” He asked.

”yes I need to.” She said sternly.

Zack chuckled “as long as your there to protect her, there’s no problem... right?” She said with his hands folded behind his head.

Cloud stared into Jessie’s determined eyes. “Ok, let’s go.” He said. “But your right by my side, ok?”

Jessie smiled and nodded “you bet!”

As they approached the core, Jessie took the bomb out and placed it. Cloud watched the area diligently. Jessie set the timer and stood up.   
  


“ok, let’s go!” She said as they proceeded to the ladder. Cloud stopped suddenly, he looked around the room with a stern face as he shielded Jessie standing in front of her. He could hear the metal clanging and feel the tremors. He drew his sword and scanned the area as Jessie stood behind him with two handfuls of his shirt. She looked around nervously before hearing Cloud shout “right there! Get back!”

the two jumped back as the giant red scorpion looking mech slammed into the spot they had been standing. It aimed its weapons at the and scanned with a green search scope.

”warning, warning, targets located.” An automated voice said as the scanner monitor displayed Cloud and Jessie’s faces.

”Jessica, get back!” Cloud said sternly as he pointed his blade at the mech. Zack jumped down from the platform and stood side by side with Cloud, his blade drawn and pointed at the mech as well.   
  


“Barret, get Jessica out of here!” Cloud ordered.

Barret didn’t argue, he grabbed Jessie and ran for the ladder. The mech turned to Jessie and aimed one of its arm rifles at her. “Target locked.” The automated voice chimed as it fired. Cloud leapt in the line of fire and deflected the bullets with his sword.

with Jessie and Barret now on the upper platform, Zack looked to Cloud. “Ready partner?”

Cloud nodded, “let’s light him up!”

Cloud dashed towards the scorpion and jumped over its head, the targeting system followed him as it raised it rifles firing, leaving the mid section wide open as Zack thrusted forward with a stab and three powerful slashes across the centre of it. It turned its rifles to Zack as Cloud landed behind it and charged in slashing under the base of its long tail. Zack tilted his sword guarding the gun fire as Cloud jumped side to side avoiding the tail attacks. The two dashed sideways launching lighting magic together that pressured the mech.   
  


The mech released a missile attack that seemingly shot randomly exploding around the entire core causing massive damage and fires to break out. Cloud focused another lighting strike that triggered a barrier around the mech.   
  


“barrier huh? There must be a field generator for it!” Zack yelled.

”got it!” Cloud replied as he dashed in and stuck the base of the tail violently. He used his triple slash and front flipped into his braver technique driving down hard onto the generator. Zack side stepped quickly drawing the mechs attention before the barrier dropped and the system kicked into auto repair.   
  


“Cloud! Pressure it with lightning and go for the big finish!” Zack yelled.

Cloud nodded as the channeled their materia and launched two blasts of lightning that staggered the mech.

Cloud took the front and Zack took the back as they both released their cross slash technique. The mech was heavily damaged and just as it staggered towards the railing, Cloud drove his sword through the scanner eye, smashing a huge hole in it. The mech violently thrashed as it went over the rail and fell Into the mako below before exploding.

”eat shit!” Zack said as he brushed his nose with his thumb.

Cloud looked up at the ceiling falling in from the missiles and the fires raging. He turned to see Jessie waving. “Comon Cloud!” She yelled as a piece of the platform caved in and fell towards her. She shrieked as the debris fell on her.

”JESSICA!” Cloud yelled as he and Zack ran for the ladder. Cloud ran to her, her legs were pinned down by the debris but she was ok.   
  


Cloud freed her from the debris as she stood up and jumped into his arms.

”Comon Jess , let’s get out of here.” He said. She nodded and they ran for it. The elevator had a team of mono drives and guards waiting. Barret readied his gun but before he fired a single shot Cloud and Zack were on them. Within seconds the guards dropped and mono drives fell to the floor lifeless.   
  


“didn’t I tell you he was something!” Jessie smirked.

”Comon let’s go!” Barret yelled as they ran for it exiting the elevator. Biggs was waiting for them and joined in as they ran for the exit. Wedge had secured the exit route and just as the team cleared the massive doors the bomb went off and blew the reactor with a loud blast as fire raged and tremors shook the whole complex.

The team took a quick breather for a moment. Wedge was in total awe of the two SOLDIERS. “You guys are incredible! You could have done that mission yourselves! We didn’t even have to fight!” He beamed.

Barret paced before looking up at the two. He grumbled seeing Jessie right by Cloud’s side. She looked up at him with a bright smile, he knew what was happening but he still wasn’t sure about Cloud’s intentions and it made him uneasy.

”wedge is right, we need to rethink how we are going about this now with our new recruits. We’ll have our meeting at the hideout though, let’s just get outta here for now!” Barret said as he followed Wedge through the tunnel.

Cloud turned to Jessie, he held his hands on her cheeks as he checked her all over for any wounds before returning his mako gaze to her eyes.   
  


“I’m fine Cloud.” She said with a smile.

Cloud grinned and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tight. “I don’t know if I’ll get used to you in these situations. I’m glad your not hurt..” he said softly.

Jessie kissed him before drawing back and slowly opening her eyes. “I’ve got you to keep me safe.” She said.

”always.” Cloud replied as he brushed her stray hair to the side of her face.

The team strolled down the tunnels together towards sector eight.

_________________________________  
  


”Targets confirmed sir! Cloud Strife and Zack Fair are alive. Also, it appears Jessica Rasberry is with them.” A guard reported as he reviewed the footage captured by the guard scorpion.

”of course she is.. damn Cloud..”. Another man said. He was tall with long hair and wore a SOLDIER uniform.

”your going to find out what it’s like Cloud Strife. You’ll see.” He said as he grit his teeth staring at the image of Cloud and Jessie captured by the scorpion.  
  


_________________________________  
  


Nothing could have prepared Jessie for the devastation of sector eight. The bomb had generated way more destructive force than she expected, and to her horror, part of the sector had been badly damaged. Fires rages, Sections of buildings were Collapsing and people were in a panic, some hurt, and even some dead. She froze as she looked around at the chaos, “this is... my fault.” She whispered.

Cloud stood in front of her and held her shoulders and stared into her eyes, “Don’t look, just keep walking.” He said.

”why was the blast so big? I don’t understand..”. She whispered.

“this is the ugly side of going to war. Remember when you asked me if SOLDIER was exciting and I said it can be? Well this is the other side, I never wanted this for you Jessica.” Cloud said. “Just don’t look, eyes on me.” He said as he walked her by the hand through the chaos in the streets.

”I’ll try.” She said softly as she let herself be guided by him towards the station.


	9. Motivation

Jessie woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, she was breathing heavily as she looked around the room realizing she was in Cloud’s apartment.She turned towards him laying next to her in bed as she gave a sigh of relief.

She stood up and fixed her hair and wiped her eyes before walking to the sink, grabbing a glass and pouring up water.Her hands were shaking as she took a gulp.As she placed it down on the counter it made a “clunk” noise and Cloud flipped out of the bed and grabbed his sword. 

“Jessica!” He yelled as he looked first in the bed and then to the counter, locking eyes with her as she stood with her hands over her mouth.

“I’m sorry Cloud, I didn’t mean to wake you.”She said.

“It’s ok, I’m a light sleeper” he said as he laid his sword back against the wall.“What’s going on?Are you ok?” He asked as he approached her noticing her tear filled eyes.

“Jessica.... talk to me.” He said as he cupped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

“I’m sorry, just a bad dream.I can’t shake the sight of sector eight from my mind.People died, people lost their homes....their everything.They were innocent people Cloud and that blood is on my hands.”She sobbed.

Cloud inhaled deep.“Ya know, when I was in SOLDIER, we were dispatched all over Gaia.This one time, we were investigating a malfunction in a reactor.Turns out there was an anti-mako group sabotaging the equipment.During the investigation I discovered a group of young protesters, they had barricaded the reactor to deny us access.” 

Jessie listened to Cloud carefully as he continued his story and rubbed her back to comfort her.

“Zack was convinced we could diffuse the situation, he called me back to our vehicle to discuss his plan.”

“The reactor pump had been tampered with and the pressure rose.The reactor was getting too much mako and eventually it exploded.I remember the impact, the flames, the screams, the carnage. They were a bunch of teenage kids, and although it wasn’t our intentions to hurt them, they had gotten involved in the matter through reasons beyond our control.You see Jessica, in this line of work, people get hurt and killed.The memories never go away, all you can do is move forward.”

Jessie nodded, “I understand...”

“Jessica, if you want out, just say the word.I’m with you either way.Just tell me to take you away from it all.” 

She stared into Cloud’s baby blue mako eyes, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.“Cloud.... I want you to take me away.”She said softly.

Cloud hugged her tightly, “maybe it’s for the best.I’ll go wherever you go.”

“I have one request though... I want you to come topside with me first, there’s something I need to do,will you come with me?”She asked.

“Of course.” He replied as he rubbed the back of her head.She began to tear up again as she grabbed to handfuls of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.He always made her feel safe, secure, a sense of comfort, his powerful arms wrapped around her, but holding her gently.

“Let’s get you back to bed, I’ll help you relax.”He said with a wink.

Cloud pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.“Lay down on your stomach.”He whispered.

She did and placed her arms above her head.Unsure of what he meant, but still doing as he asked.He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them firmly, not to hurt her but to release tension.

“Mmmm” she mumbled as he slid his hands across her shoulder and along her neck.He worked the muscles like a pro, Jessie felt her skin tingle.

As he worked her should blades he leaned in and placed two kisses gently on the centre of her back that caught her off guard and sent an electric shock through her as his hands ran down her sides and to her lower back. 

He leaned into her ear and neck and whispered “any better?”

She shuddered as his hot breath tickled her neck and earlobe.“So much better....” she whispered.

Cloud worked his way down the back of her legs before laying down next to her and gently tracing his fingertips along her back.It wasn’t long after that she drifted back to sleep.With a half grin smile he kissed her head and put the blanket over her.

_________________________________

“So sector five today eh Zack?” Tifa asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to see Aerith, she’s been worried.I don’t want her involved until I get rid of the Shinra scum that set Cloud and I up.But if I meet her at the church nobody will know.”He said.

“That’s nice, I bet she’s quite the catch!” Tifa said as she glanced down at her coffee cup.

“Uh oh, spill it teef... what’s wrong.” Zack said.

Tifa shook her head and gave the worst fake smile ever.“Oh nothing, just tired.”

“Is this about Cloud and Jessie?” Zack asked.

Tifa struggled to answer. “No, I ahh , no it’s nothing.”

“You still have feelings for him don’t you?”Zack asked.

Tifa blushed as she spun her coffee cup and looked up at Zack as he gazed onto her eyes. 

“We were just kids, but I cared deeply for him.After he left for SOLDIER, I moved on as well and started my life here.But when I saw him again, all those old teenage feelings came right back.But now I see him with Jessie and they look so happy.... do you think I missed the boat with Cloud?”She asked.

“Tifa, I believe there is someone out there for you, someone special, so special that when you meet him, you won’t have to ask me or anyone else that question, you’ll just know.”Zack said with a smile.

“Thanks Zack, you’re sweet.”Tifa said.

“Wana come with?” He asked.

Tifa smiled, “thanks but I have lots to do.” 

“Suit yourself.Later Tifa!”Zack said as he exited the bar.

_________________________________

Cloud held the handle bars of a motorcycle as he wheeled it out of the barn behind Jessie’s workshop outside seventh heaven.Jessie had completely forgotten about it, she had swiped it from Shinra a few months back.

As she fastened her straps for her breast plate and adjusted the red headband wrapped around her head she climbed on the back of the bike with Cloud.Cloud held his sword in one hand and the handlebars in the other as she slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“You ready?” He asked.

Jessie sighed. “No, but here we go anyway.” 

With a loud crack of the throttle Cloud tore away from the bar heading towards the tunnel to the plate.

“So what’s on the plate you need to do?” He asked.

“You’re going to meet my parents.”She said as she squeezed him tightly.

“Wait-... What?” Cloud stumbled to answer.

Jessie chuckled, “I need to see my parents, i need you to see and understand .” 

“Ok...whatever you need Jessica, I’m here!” He replied.

“Thank you Cloud, you really are incredible! “. She beamed as she leaned her head into his back.

As the tunnel came to an end they rode up on the quiet residential streets of sector seven.Cloud drove slower now as Jessie gave him street directions.Before long they rolled up to a small house on a street corner.

“Mom.... always leaves the light on for the girl who never comes home.”Jessie sputtered.

Cloud parked the bike and stood up, holstering his sword on his back.Jessie hugged him tightly.“Thank you for this Cloud, I’m really glad you are here with me.I don’t think I could do this alone.”She stammered.

“Jessica, I’m right here, always.” He said as he kissed her.

Jessie smiled at him, then turned to face the front door.With a loud exhale she gripped the door knob and turned it open.

“Mom? Are you here?”She asked as she stepped in looking around.

“Jessie? Is that you Jessie ?” A woman’s voice said as she came in from the next room.She locked eyes with Jessie and teared up instantly.

“Hey mom.” Jessie said as her mom hugged her tightly. 

“It’s so good to see you Jessie, your father will be happy too I just know it!” She beamed.

“Yeah I bet,” she said with a fake smile.

Her mother’s eyes wandered to Cloud, tall with blonde spiky hair, impressive physique, giant sword and SOLDIER uniform. She stayed locked on his mako blue eyes for a few seconds.

Cloud was surprised, she looked just like Jessica , just older.

“Jessie... why is SOLDIER here with you?” She asked.

Jessie laughed as she wrapped one arm behind Cloud’s back and placed her other hand on his chest while leaning her head into him.“Mom I’d like you to meet Cloud, he’s my boyfriend.”She said with a bright smile.

“Boyfriend? A SOLDIER? “ she asked.

“Ex-SOLDIER... it’s nice to meet you Mrs Rasberry.”Cloud answered.

“Isn’t he incredible mom!He protects me too, he’s the battle arena champion ya know! “ Jessie chirped.

She smiled at him, “nice to meet you Cloud, he’s quite breathtaking Jessie .”She said with a wink.

Jessie chuckled “you don’t know the half of it...” she trailed off seeing a stern look in her mother’s eyes.

“I mean, he sure is handsome...” Jessie stammered.

Jessie’s mom chuckled, “I’m kidding Jessica, your a grown woman.” 

“Right....” Jessie said awkwardly.“How’s dad?” She asked.

“I picked up more medication to run on the iv, we have high hopes he will wake up soon!”She beamed.

“Can I see him?” Jessie asked.

The door to the bedroom opened, Jessie’s father laid in a bed motionless with oxygen mask on and numerous iv lines in his arms.A heart monitor and oxygen saturation monitor next to the bed.His eyes we closed as he just laid there.

Cloud , wide eyed, took in the whole thing, Jessie’s face, her dads lifeless body, the iv’s and monitors.But not only that, the pictures of them on the walls and on display in frames.Many pictures of Jessie and her dad or of Jessie and her parents both, and of course a big framed photo of Jessie in a play at the Gold Saucer.

“Dad... this is Cloud, he’s my boyfriend.”She said softly as she knelt down next to the bed.Jessie’s father was unconscious, he didn’t move or respond but she continued.“I’m still here in sector seven, I think about you all the time... “ she said as she cupped his hand. 

Cloud didn’t know how to react, he just stood quietly and listened.Jessie’s mother opened the door, “Cloud, would you mind giving me a hand with something?” She asked.

“Sure.” Cloud replied as he nodded to Jessie and exited the room. 

Jessie mother stood in the hall with a stern face.“Cloud, I have to ask, do you care about my daughter?” 

Cloud lowered his brows.“Of course I do, she means everything to me.I’ve known since I first met her.”He replied.

“Then do me a favour Cloud.Take her away from here, as far away as you can, give her a better life.I know what she’s up to and it’s revenge, she’s angry at Shinra, I know she had something to do with the reactor one bombing.Please, take her away somewhere safe, protect her and love her.”She said as her eyes began to water up.

Cloud sighed, “ I would love to, but whatever she chooses to do, I will be with her.Rest assured, I will protect her always.”

Jessie’s mom nudged the bedroom door open slightly.“She’s hurting Cloud, I want a better life for her.Please, think about it.”She whispered.

“I won’t force her, but I understand and know that I would take her in a heart beat.” He replied.

She nodded and smiled, “take care of my baby Cloud.”

“I will, I promise.” He replied.

Jessie mom gave Cloud a hug before the two overheard Jessie talking to her father.

“He’s really good to me, I wish you could meet him.” She said as she began to tear up a bit.“I met him at the Gold Saucer, he really treats me like a princess, I’m sure you would be happy.” 

Jessie held his hand as she talked about the accident and reactor one.“I’m going to get them for what they did to you.They will regret this.Cloud will protect me, I know it.”She said as she wiped her tears.

Jessie’s mother looked at Cloud, and he shrugged.

“Should we be listening? Cloud asked.

“She knows me well and she knows I’m right here.You’ll understand someday when you have kids of your own.”She replied.

“I’m in love with him dad... and together we are going to make Shinra pay.”She stammered.

Jessie thought she felt a faint squeeze on her hand.Her eyes widened and she gasped.“Dad? Can you hear me?”She asked.She smiled and nodded, “it’s never been more clear dad.Thank you.” She said as she kissed his cheek and stood up. 

Jessie opened the door and was surprised to see her mom and Cloud in the hallway talking. 

“How about I whip up a quick Midgar special?” Her mom asked.

“That sounds great mom.” Jessie replied as her mom walked to the kitchen. 

Jessie turned to Cloud and wrapped her arms around his waist.Cloud brought her in for a gentle comforting hug.“Find out what you needed?” He asked.

She smiled, “I sure did.”

“I understand now...whatever you decide, I will be right by your side.” He said as her kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you Cloud.”She replied.

The two stood in the hall and held each other for a moment.Jessie’s mom glanced over and smiled.

“Jessica...” Cloud whispered.

“Hmmm?” She hummed.

“I’m in love with you too.” He said and he held her tighter.

Jessie smiled ear to ear, “I love you SOLDIER boy.”

_________________________________

“Are we on schedule?” The long haired SOLDIER asked.

“Yes sir, our intel suggests the group will attack again soon though.”A guard replied.

“It’s doesn’t matter, as long as we beat Heidegger to the punch. “. The long haired SOLDIER said with a grin.“Remember, I don’t care how heavy we go, this city, the people, Shinra, they’ve all screwed me.But most importantly, Strife is mine.It’s personal, and he is going to pay.”

“Yes sir, understood, we will continue to work with Heidegger and be one step ahead of him.”The trooper replied.

“Your day is coming Cloud...” the long haired SOLDIER said he grinned.


	10. Mako Reactor Five

Tifa and Iris worked on cleaning up the bar and prepping for the night.Barret has called a meeting and they knew what that was going to be about.The next job was quickly approaching, depending on the guard schedule intel, maybe sooner than they thought.

Biggs and Wedge came into the bar, Tifa greeted them and poured drinks. 

“Hey guys, Barret said we’ll be starting shortly.”Tifa said with a smile. 

Iris rounded the bar and gave Biggs a kiss on the cheek. “Hey handsome, how was the watch?”She asked.

“No surprises.A few small fry fiends.”He replied with a grin.

“Meet you downstairs?” She said as she crossed the room to the lift.

“Can’t wait.” Biggs said with a smile.

After Tifa rode the lift down she sat at the table with everyone.She looked around, Zack was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Biggs sat with Iris on one side and wedge on the other.Barret took his place at the head of the table. 

“Cloud and Jessie?” Tifa asked.

Zack shrugged, it’s not like Cloud to be early anyway.

“Damn merc, I knew he was trouble for Jessie.” Barret grumbled.“Let’s just get started anyway.” 

No sooner than Barret got the words out of his mouth, the lift came down with Cloud and Jessie on it.

“Decided to grace us wit yer presence huh?”Barret grumbled.

Jessie lowered her head and sat down quietly. 

Cloud snickered, “got held up.” 

Zack smiled, “yeah you did bro” as he nodded suggestively.

Jessie blushed fiercely, she stared at the reactor layout map in front of her to hide her giggle.

“I smell pizza.” Wedge said suddenly as he looked around the room.

Cloud and Jessie chuckled after glancing at each other.

“Anyway.” Barret snarled.“New plan people, we are gunna hit two reactors at the same time.The last mission was a huge success and having the two mercs in one spot was overkill.We gunna split into two team and hit reactor 5 and 3.Team one will consist of Zack, Tifa, Iris and Biggs.Team two will be Cloud, Jessie, Me and Wedge.Team one takes reactor 3 and team two takes reactor 5.We will detonate both at the same time.”

“Security will be tighter, be on your toes.” Zack said casually.

“Team one, Iris will secure the exit route, Biggs on decoding, Tifa and Zack will plant the bomb.Team two, Wedge secure the exit, Jessie decode, me and Cloud will set the bomb.Any questions?” Barret asked.

“Cameras?” Zack asked.

“Got it covered Zack, same plan as last time, only I’ll do it from my tablet.”Iris said.

“We will meet up here afterwards.This is going down tonight fools, so get ready!” Barret chirped as the group was shocked to hear so soon.

Cloud threw his feet up on the table.“We’ll handle it.”As he nodded at Zack.

Zack reached for a fist bump to which Cloud obliged.

“Then it’s all set.Station in two hours.”Barret chirped.

The team got up and began to go their separate ways to get ready.Tifa approached Cloud, “be careful out there Cloud.” She said softly.

Cloud lowered his brows, “straight forward job teef, nothing to worry about.” He said.

“I just have a bad feeling, take care out there.” She added.

“It’s nerves, you’ll be fine, Zack will handle the fighting.”Cloud said.

“Damn right.” Zack added as he put his arm around Tifa.“No worries teef, we got this!” He said enthusiastically.

Tifa smiled, “ok.” 

_________________________________

“There it is, just as I suspected, the hacker just entered the system, they are looping the camera feed.”The tech said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Is it a problem?” The long haired SOLDIER asked.

“No, I have a feed on a separate server.They will think they are covered but we will still have access to the footage.”The tech replied.

“Excellent, remember Strife is the target, I don’t want him dead yet. I want him to suffer first.”The SOLDIER replied.

The troops in the room nodded, “yes sir!”

The SOLDIER smirked, “I’ll break you Cloud.”He said as he stared at the camera of Cloud and his team making their way into the reactor entrance.

_________________________________

“Wedge, cover the exit!” Barret yelled. 

“Got it boss!” Wedge replied.“Kick some ass Cloud!” He added.

Cloud nodded and ran for the entrance to the reactor core.

As the elevator took Cloud, Jessie and Barret down to the core Jessie looked at Cloud.Cloud nodded, “your good, you got this.” He said reassuring her.

Jessie nodded, “thank you Cloud.”

The doors opened and they ran down the catwalk towards the ladder.Jessie felt a knot in her stomach as she approached the core.Cloud held his hand out, “let it be on my hands Jessica .” He said as he reached for the bomb.

“No, I have to see it through.” She replied.

Cloud smiled, “make it a good one Jessica, for your dad.” 

Jessie nodded and hugged Cloud.“Your amazing.” She whispered before planting the bomb in its place.

“Awright y’all, let’s get the hell outta here. Barret said as the ran for the ladder.Just as they got to it the ladder began to raise.

“The hell?” Barret yelled.

“A trap.” Cloud barked as he grabbed for his sword.The main door in the back opened and revealed the only way they could go.

“Jessica, right by my side!” Cloud ordered as she stood behind him nervously. 

At the end of the hall they noticed a ramp up that wrapped around like stairs.Cloud took out a few guards quickly as the bolted to the top.

The main doors opened and they were outside on a long “T” shaped catwalk.Cloud advanced cautiously with Jessica directly behind him as he instructed.Barret scanned the area with his gun arm pointed out searching for any threats.

A group of guards came from the left and directly in front of them.Cloud turned and saw another group behind them.He let out a growl as he realized they were surrounded. 

The troops snickered and laughed but held their positions.Cloud drew his sword, and stood back to back with Barret. “Jessica! Between us now!” Cloud ordered as she hid behind him.

“No that won’t do at all Cloud.A SOLDIER said as he came out from between the guards in front of him.Cloud glared at him, the SOLDIER unform with his face covered by a combat helmet.

“Who are you!” Cloud demanded.

“An old friend... someone you know very well.Someone you wronged and someone who wants to watch you suffer.”The SOLDIER said.

“Drop the sword Cloud.” He said.

Cloud stood firm, “you don’t scare me.”

“Ahhh mr first class, always the hero.”He replied.

Cloud tilted his head, he recognized the muffled voice in the combat helmet but couldn’t identify it. 

Cloud grinned, “back off, first and only warning!” 

“No I don’t think I’ll do that Cloud.”He replied.

Cloud channeled his materia and casted his lightning materia pair with all and sent a powerful charge into all the guards except the SOLDIER.The guards all screamed and hit the ground. 

“Sure about that?” Cloud asked.

“Oh I’m sure, that’s the way it always was...” he said.

Cloud gasped “You...”

“Yeah me!” The SOLDIER replied as he hand signalled a chopper that dropped a mech on the catwalk.“Meet airbuster, I’m sure you can appreciate the quality of this particular mech”

“Oh and before you start, there’s one more thing.” The SOLDIER said as he raised a hand gun and fired a shot that Cloud deflected with his blade. 

“Hmmm, ever the hero.He said as he turned the gun to Jessie who was peeking around Cloud.When Cloud realized it he holstered his sword and turned to face Jessie and wrapped himself around her as the SOLDIER emptied his clip.Cloud surrounded Jessie with his body, a few rounds clanged off his sword before one tore into his shoulder and leg.

Cloud groaned on impact as he successfully guarded Jessie but his shoulder wound splattered his blood onto Jessie’s face.Her eyes wide and her mouth open she was in shock as the blood splashed her , he leaned forward to collect himself as his shoulder ran down Jessie’s neck and chest getting blood all over her.

She screamed as she clutched him tight. “Cloud no! Your hit!” Panic began to set in as she applied pressure to the wound .Barret opened fire on the SOLDIER and the air buster jumped in front of him and absorbed the shots with a clang.

Cloud stood up, “it’s ok, I’m fine” he groaned. He turned to face the airbuster as the SOLDIER casually exited through the far doors.

“Can you fight?” Barret yelled.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Cloud said as he drew his sword and sized up the mech.“Jessie, stay back!” Cloud ordered. 

Jessie nodded as she gulped. 

“Ok Barret, let’s see what you’ve got!” Cloud yelled as he charged forward at the mech.With powerful slashes he pierced the front armour almost immediately.Barret fired his gun continuously as he yelled.Cloud side stepped and raised his blade for a downward strike.A loud bang went off as Cloud’s other shoulder was skimmed with a bullet.His sword dropped as he winced. 

The SOLDIER had fired from the other side with a grin. “Can’t make it too easy on you hero!” He yelled. 

Cloud mustered up his strength to continue as he struck a lightning magic and then a focus thrust.Barret fired his big shot, staggering the mech.As it began to shut down Cloud rushed it, he slashed over and over tearing through the armour. 

Jessie yelled from behind “get back!”As she hurled a grenade like object that blasted the mech with an electrical field that began to overload its circuits.The mech raged as it started shorting out. 

Cloud scanned the area as saw the SOLDIER again taking aim from another location, this time at Jessie. 

He ran to her and just covered her as the bullet tore through his mid section. His eyes widened taking the bullet and his knees buckled.

“Cloud!! No, no, no, don’t do this to me she said as she grabbed him.Her hands on his cheeks staring into his mako eyes.“Don’t you leave me Cloud, I need you!” She yelled as her eyes teared up.

Cloud coughed blood came from his mouth and ran down his chin.He saw double as he tried to focus on Jessie. 

Barret casted a cure on Cloud that gave him enough strength to stay awake.Jessie was in panic mode.“Another! Cure him again!” She screamed as Barret casted again.

Cloud grunted and stood up slowly.He placed his hand on his stomach and pulled back revealing the blood on his gloves.Jessie eyed him all over, her face frozen withfear as she looked at the multiple gunshot wounds.She grabbed him tight , “please Cloud, please don’t die!” She yelled as she sobbed. 

The airbuster collapsed into a smouldering heap behind them.Jessie frantically pulled hi-potions from her pouch and had Cloud down one as Barret casted a third cure which was enough for him to stand.

“My strength won’t last, need to stop the bleeding...” he said as he held the railing of the catwalk.

“Don’t worry Cloud everything’s going to be..” Jessie trailed off as the airbuster exploded.A loud crash of flames threw the team backwards and to Cloud’s horror, threw Jessie over the railing of the catwalk. 

“Cloud!” She screamed as her body flipped over the railing and fell off the catwalk.

Cloud dove off the catwalk like a missile and grabbed her.She screamed “Cloud!” As he turned with her in his arms and his back towards the ground.Facing the catwalk he fired his grappling gun and secured the railing.The grappling gun began to wind them up but halted suddenly as they swayed in the air. 

“Shit, too heavy...” Cloud grunted as he grabbed hold of Jessie’s belt.

“What are we gunna do?” She yelled frantically.

Cloud smiled and kissed her as he clipped the grapple gun to her belt. 

“Live.” He said as he clicked the retract button and let go of Jessie. 

The cable retracted her towards the top as Cloud fell from the plate.He smiled at her the whole way down as she reached for his hand while being retracted up by the cable. 

“Cloud no!!!” She screamed until the cable brought her to the top where Barret was able to reach her and pull her up.

The two watched in horror until Cloud was out of sight into the slums below. 

Jessie screamed as Barret tried to pry her from the rail.Tears flew from her eyes as she begged and pleaded for Barret to let her go. 

“Jessie comon, the bomb is gunna blow!”He yelled.

Jessie thrashed for all she was worth as Barret scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he ran for the exit.

The SOLDIER stood on top of right side building snickering.“Go to him my dear, so things fall into place perfectly.” He said as he removed his helmet to reveal the familiar long hair.

_________________________________

Zack sat at the bar as he leaned his chair back on the hind legs with his arms behind his head.A glass of whiskey in front of him next to two empty ones.

Tifa was serving up some food with a clear look of worry on her face.

Biggs and Iris sat together chatting about the mission, she was leaned into himwith his arm around her.Iris noticed Tifa’s look of concern, “I’m sure they are fine teef!Cloud is near indestructible!”She said enthusiastically.

“I don’t know...” Tifa said with a long face.“He’s not answering my texts and it’s been way too long.I have a bad feeling.” She said.

“Aww I’m sure it’s fine!” Iris said trying to cheer her up.

“Tifa’s right.” Zack chimed in.“Cloud is a professional yes, but he should be back.Something must have gone wrong.”He said with a grim face.

Tifa checked her phone, no response.She sighed as she collected the empty glasses on the table and took them to the sink.

“Comon Cloud, answer me!” She said to herself.

The doors to seventh heaven burst open and screaming filled the room.Zack jumped up from the table and Tifa turned quickly to the door. 

Barret staggered in with Jessie over his shoulder.“Go back! Go back!We have to go back!” She screamed.

“Jessie calm down!We barely made it out of there!” Barret yelled.As he set her down. 

Jessie got in his face, “he needed me and you just left!We should have done something!” 

Tifa, Zack, iris and Biggs were wide eyed. 

“What happened? Where’s Cloud? Tifa said as she choked up a bit, her heart pounding.

Barret and Jessie ignored the question and continued yelling.

“Cloud.... he was... I think he’s dead.” Wedge sputtered.

Tifa’s heart sank, she began to tear up.

Zack grit his teeth, “what the hell happened?” He yelled.

Wedge looked like he had saw a ghost, he was frozen.

Jessie tried to walk around Barret for the door, but he jumped in the way.“No Jessie, it’s too dangerous! They could be looking for us!”

“Barret, get out of my way, I’m not making the same mistake as Nibelheim.” Jessie barked.

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Zack yelled as Barret and Jessie stopped and looked at Zack and then Tifa.She was sobbing, unsure of what was going on.

Barret poured a glass of whiskey and slammed it before smacking the glass down on the table.

He took a deep breath.“Cloud fell from the plate, down into the slums below.”Barret grunted with his head down.

“What? How did this happen?” Zack demanded.

“It was a trap, The merc took out a bunch of troops and we fought this giant mech thing.But then another SOLDIER showed up.He had a uniform like yours, but wore a helmet so we couldn’t see his face.Before he attacked he said something about the way it always was or something like that.”Barret said.

Zack scoffed, “him! Really? Cloud kicked his ass for something to do before.How they hell could he get the best of Cloud?” 

Jessie frowned.“He was protecting me.” She said with her head down.“He told me to get behind him, but I peeked around to get a look at the SOLDIER.He shot at me and Cloud used himself as a shield to protect me.He was shot more times than I can remember, and he still fought.While he dealt with the mech, that SOLDIER took cheap shots at him from afar with a gun.Finally he took aim at me and Cloud shielded me again and was shot through his mid section.”She stammered as she sat down and began shaking. 

Zack knelt down next to her and took napkins from the table and began to wipe the blood from her face, hands, and neck.“Calm down Jess, where are you bleeding from?” Zack asked as he wiped her off.

Jessie burst out “it’s his...” she said as she sobbed.“The blast from the mech threw me over the rail, Cloud dove off the catwalk and grabbed me but his grapple gun wouldn’t pull us both up... he kissed me and connected it to my belt and he let go.”She said as she broke down crying harder.

Zack hugged her, “it’s ok, we are going to find him.” He said softly.He pulled his phone out and dialed a number.“Comon pickup!” He said.

“It’s Aerith, leave a message.” 

“Aerith! It’s Zack, call me, Cloud is somewhere in sector five, he’s hurt, I need you to have a look for him.I’ll be there by morning.” He said as he hung up.

“Jessie, I will find him.”Zack said.

“I’m going.” She said “I’m not making the same mistake again.”She said with a stern look in her eyes.

“Fine, let’s go.” Zack agreed.

Tifa was beside herself.She didn’t know what to say.“Jessie... how bad was he hurt before he fell?” 

“It was bad teef... he was shot at least four or fivetimes.I keep seeing his face spitting up blood... Barret tried to cure him, but we could only just keep him on his feet.”Jessie said with a sniffle.

“Zack? Please bring him back...” Tifa said with her head down.

“You got it!” Zack said with a thumbs up. 

Barret sat with his hand on his forehead staring at his glass of whiskey.He didn’t say anything as Jessie and Zack exited the bar.

“There’s no way he survived it.Even if he is a SOLDIER.But I hope he did.”Barret grumbled.

Biggs comforted Iris as best he could and Wedge sat Tifa downand brought her a water before gently rubbing her back unsure of how to help.

“He has to be alive..” Tifa whispered.


	11. The Search

Aerith was tending to her flowers in the sector five church, it was late, but she was pleased with how much she had accomplished.She dusted her hands off and picked up her phone. 

“Hmm battery is dead, wonder when that happened..” she thought to herself.She slid it back into her jacket pocket and strolled towards the shelf for her watering can.

A loud crash behind her startled her as she spun around and saw something smashing down through the roof and slamming into the centre of the flower bed, it was a body.Seconds later a giant sword slammed to the ground about twenty feet from the body.Aerith looked up and checked for any other debris that may fall and ran to the body.She let out a gasp, it was Cloud, and he was in bad shape. 

“Oh my gosh! Cloud!” She yelled as she ran to him.She knelt down and lifted his head and shoulders and rested them on her thighs as she brushed his hair out of his face.He had been shot multiple times and was badly bleeding.Quickly she tried a Phoenix down and casted cure spells with her enhanced magic capabilities. 

“Cloud! Cloud! Can you hear me?” She said frantically.She leaned her cheek to his mouth.She could feel a faint breath from him.She casted over and over cures before standing up to grab a cloth.She quickly realized he was losing blood fast when she got up and her dress was blood stained.She tore up a cloth from her wicker basket and tied off the wounds as best she could.Cloud groaned but didn’t open his eyes. 

“Cloud! Are you there? Talk to me Cloud!” She pleaded, but with no response.She struggled to lift him, unsure of what to do she heard the door open.She looked up and gasped .

A man walked in with a smirk on.“Don’t mind me, I’m just here to see some flowers.” He said as he strolled up to Aerith casually. 

The man looked down at Cloud, “well hee haw.What do we have here?” He scoffed.

“Please! My friend is hurt, will you help me get him to the doctor?” Aerith pleaded.

The man smiled.“Sure thing pretty lady”. He said with a grin. He reached down and grabbed Cloud’s arm and put it over his head.“Comon there Cloud, let’s get you healed up.”The man said.

Aerith took his other arm and wrapped it around her head as they carried him through the church.

“Do you know him or something?” Aerith asked.

“Huh?” The man replied.

“You called him by name..” she said.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m a SOLDIER too.Cloud here used to be in my squad, until he was promoted to first class.”The man said.

“Oh..” Aerith replied.“He’s in bad shape, I wonder what happened to him?” She said.

“Ole Cloud here certainly got his ass whooped.But he will bounce back.I’m counting on it.” He said.

Aerith could feel a real negative vibe from the man, but she needed his help or Cloud wasn’t going to survive.

As they approached town Aerith felt a sense of relief.“Almost there Cloud!” She said. 

“Hang in there old buddy, you got that beautiful woman to come back to!” The man said with a smirk.

“You know Jessica too?” Aerith asked.

“Oh indeed I do, I know Jessica real good too.”He said.

“I’ve never met her.. but my boyfriend Zack told me about her.”She said.

“Zack Fair?” The man asked.

“You know Zack too?” She asked.

“All too well my dear.” He replied.

The door burst open as Aerith called out for the doctor.“Help, please!” She yelled.

The doctor came out quickly.“Aerith! What happened to this man?Get him on the bed quickly!” He said as he called in his nurses to come in for an emergency.

“Doctor he’s a friend of mine, please!” Aerith begged.

“Aerith I’ll do everything I can, but I’m going to need you two to wait in the other room.” He said as he prepped himself with gloves and equipment.

Aerith nodded and she entered the waiting room.“Please be ok Cloud..” she said.

“He’ll be fine, he’s a real go getter him!” The man said as he checked the time on his phone.“Well I best be getting goin, good luck miss.” He said as he strolled out the door whistling.

Aerith knew there was something going on here.She sat down on the couch and noticed her dress filled with blood.She was worried.She plugged her phone into the wall outlet and sat back in the chair.She had to get ahold of Zack and let him know what had happened. 

_________________________________

“Damn shit rats!” Zack yelled as he finished the last of the wererat pack on the sector five road from wall market.

Jessie holstered her gun and the two continued down the trail.It was morning now and they still had some ground to cover.

“You holding up ok Jess?” Zack asked.

“I’m fine.” She replied.

“We can take a rest if you want.”He suggested.

“I’ll rest when I find him and see that he’s ok.” She said.

“I understand, we will find him Jess.” Zack said confidently.

Zacks phone suddenly rang.It was Aerith.

“Aerith! I been trying to get you!”Zack said as he answered.

“He is?” Zack said with a smile.

Jessie felt a glimmer of hope as she stared at Zack. 

“Aerith found him, he’s at the doctors now.”He relayed.

“Is he gunna make it?” Zack asked.His face sunk.“We’ll be right there!” He said as he hung up.

“He’s in bad shape, the doctor is trying to remove the bullets.We need to get there now.” Zack said as the two ran down the junk filled road.

_________________________________

Aerith sat patiently waiting, she was nervous but hopeful. 

The door burst open and Zack and Jessie ran in. 

“Where is he?” Jessie said sternly.

“Hes inside, I’m still waiting ...” Aerith said.

Zack hugged Aerith tight.“Thanks babe, how bad was he?” 

Aerith looked at Jessie and then back to Zack. 

“Oh shit, sorry, Aerith this is Jessica , Cloud’s girlfriend.

Aerith smiled, “nice to finally meet you!Zack says your the woman that stole Cloud’s heart.” 

Zack chuckled. “Ice cold Cloud does have a heart it seems haha!” Zack laughed.

Jessie smiled, “I love him, is he ok?” She asked.

Aerith’s face suddenly frowned.“I’m not sure yet... they are doing all they can.He was pretty bad when I found him.His body came crashing through the roof of the church, he was unconscious and bleeding badly.Then a SOLDIER showed up out of nowhere and helped me carry him here.”She said.

Zack and Jessie looked at each other and back to Aerith. 

“A SOLDIER?” They both replied together.

“Yeah he said he knew both Cloud and Zack, didn’t seem overly concerned about his condition though.I got a bad vibe from him.”Aerith said.“He had long hair and a sinister look, wore a similar uniform to Zack and Cloud.” 

“It was him... but why? Why would he attack Cloud and then help him?”Zack wondered.

“Did you see where he went?” Jessie asked.

“He just strolled out of here after we arrived, hands behind his head and whistling.” Aerith said.

The doctor came into the room and saw the group of three.“Aerith, can I discuss your friend’s situation in private?”

“This is his friend and girlfriend, they are ok to speak in front of.” She said.

The doctor turned to Jessie , “your the girlfriend?” He asked .

“Yes, please is he ok?” Jessie said.

“He’s alive yes, but he is very hurt. Although I’ve never seen such a remarkable person.He has already started healing.He even regained consciousness for a moment during the bullet fragment removal.He reached for one of my nurses hand and said Jessica, before passing out.”The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses.“I’m guessing that’s you?” He added.

“Yes that me.” Jessie said.“Can I see him?”She asked.

“Yes of course, the fact that he is alive is nothing shy of a miracle, I guess what they say about SOLDIERS is true.”The doctorsaid .“This way Jessica.”He said as the three entered the room.

Cloud was on the bed, unconscious but stable.His shoulders and mid section were patched , Jessie knelt next to the bed as her eyes flooded. 

“Cloud.... can you hear me?” She said softly.

Aerith placed her hand on Jessie’s shoulder.“Let me try something.”She whispered as she began to glow red .She was releasing a glow that surrounded Cloud. 

Cloud stirred and grunted a bit.Jessie’s eyes widened as she grabbed his hand.“Cloud?” She said as she felt a squeeze on her hand.

“Jessica....” he stammered as he opened his eyes and stared into hers.

“Cloud... I was so worried.” She said as she hugged him. 

“Jessica, your ok?” He asked.

Jessie laughed as tears flooded her cheeks. “I’m fine Cloud, thanks to you!” She beamed.“Aerith what did you do?” She asked.

“Healing wind, it’s called, it’s kinda hard to explain, just something I’ve always been able to do.”She said with a smile.

Cloud brushed Jessie’s hair to the side with his fingers.“Are you hurt?” He asked.

“No Cloud, I’m fine now that your ok.” She said as she placed her hand against his on her cheek.

“Hey bro, you look like shit.” Zack chuckled.

“Feel fine.” Cloud said with a smirk.

“We should leave these two alone.” Aerith said as she nodded towards the door.

“I’m fine, let’s keep moving Cloud said as he sat up.

“Whoa there SOLDIER boy, you need to rest!”Jessie said as she kissed his forehead.

The doctor poked his head in the door, “if you have somewhere he can rest it’s ok for him to leave.Just don’t go far, your strength won’t last.” He said.

“He can stay at my place, you all can, until he’s on his feet.” Aerith said with a smile. “Oh, his sword is at the church, I couldn’t carry it.” She added.

Zack smiled at Aerith. “I’ll go get it, you’ve done so much Aerith, thank you.”   
  


“your welcome, anything for my SOLDIER boys!” She said with a wink.

_________________________________  
  


Aerith and Jessie had finally convinced Cloud to lay down in the guest room of her house. He tried play off that he was fine but they knew even a SOLDIER needed some time to heal. Zack walked in the door and placed Cloud’s sword against the wall.

”you’re back!” Aerith beamed. “Why don’t you come help me with my flowers?” She said as she gestured to leave Jessie and Cloud alone.   
  


“uhhh sure.” Zack said as he caught on to what she was saying.

The two exited the room leaving Jessie with Cloud.

”why did you do that Cloud. I thought you were gone again. My heart can’t take it.” She whispered as she brushed his hair aside with her fingers. She watched him sleep as she pulled a chair up to the bed and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it filled her with a sense of relief.   
  


“no more scares Cloud, I’m done I want out. It’s not worth losing you or anyone else. I thought I was strong enough, but I’m not. Not like you.” She said as she sniffled.

she felt his hand on the back of her head gently as she turned to look at him staring back at her.

”Jessica you are strong, stronger than you think. You care so much about your friends and family, about me. I see it in your eyes, your warm loving personality, I didn’t think I could care for anyone like that until I met you. Everything changed, I feel you rubbing off on me.... and I like it.” Cloud said as he rubbed her head. “You are a beautiful, strong courageous woman, and I’m lucky to have you.” He said with a smile.

Jessie began to tear up, “ you scared the shit out of me Cloud, I love you ya big dummy!” She said with a chuckle.

”I love you too Jessica, what do ya say we get outta here?” He said with a grin.

”oh no! You’re resting mister! At least until your strength comes back.” She ordered with an eyebrow raised grin.

”fine...” he huffed as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

________________________________  
  


“Hey Jessica, come here!” Aerith called from the garden as Jessie came out the front door of the house.   
  


“what’s up? Jessie said as she approached.

”I need to deliver some flowers to a few places around town, care to take a stroll?” Aerith asked with her beautiful bright smile.

”sure, be a nice distraction from all that’s been going on.” Jessie beamed.

the two picked flowers from different sections of the garden until their baskets were filled and strolled towards the leaf house. Aerith gave the first basket to lady who ran the place. She was excited to see her, they talked for a few minutes about everyday life. Jessie found herself peeking down the road towards Aerith’s house thinking about Cloud.

”Jessie? Are you ok?” Aerith asked.

”yeah sorry, just thinking.” She replied.

”he’s going to be fine Jessie, Comon let’s go to the next stop she said as they continued down the road.

They came to an outdoor pub and Aerith changed out the flowers in the vases on the tables with new ones as she waved to the owner.   
  


“thanks Aerith! They look wonderful as always!” The owner said with a smile.

“Your welcome!” Aerith beamed as she continued down the road. “One last stop!” She said with a smile as Jessie nodded.

As they passed by the weapons shops, Jessie noticed a group of local gang members from sector six. Biggs has told her they were Don Corneo’s men and they were involved in some real shady stuff.

Jessie overheard the taller man’s phone conversation, “yeah big black guy, gun for an arm, runs around with a group of anti-Shinra called AVALANCHE. They hang their hats in sector seven. Turns out someone smoked that mercenary they hired.” He said.

Jessie hid among the group of people near by and looked to Aerith with her finger to her lips.

”yeah turns out he was wanted by Shinra, got smoked by another SOLDIER. Lucky us!” He said. “Tell Corneo I’ll be in to see him soon.” He said as he hung up the phone.

Jessie whispered to Aerith, “something’s going on, why are they talking about AVALANCHE?” She wondered.

Aerith shrugged, “I’m not sure...”

Jessie snarled, “I don’t like this. We better get back to Cloud.” She said.

______________________________  
  


Jessie climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door, “Cloud are you awake?” She said before trailing off when she saw he was gone from the bed. She turned and looked against the wall, his sword was gone too.

”AERITH!” She yelled as she ran out into the hall.

Aerith ran up the stairs, “what? What happened ?” She said sternly.   
  


“he’s gone.” Jessie said, her eyes wide open.

They heard noise from outside and Aerith pointed to the third floor balcony. The two walked out on the balcony and as Jessie placed her hands on the railing she inhaled deep. 

“Damnit Cloud!” She yelled as they stared down at Cloud and Zack out in the grass fighting.   
  


“Comon old man, come get it!” Zack taunted as he waved his hand to gesture bring it.”

Cloud snarled and dashed toward Zack throwing a massive punch colliding fists.

Zack grinned and threw a one two punch that Cloud ducked before throwing an uppercut that Zack backstepped to avoid.

launching backwards Zack grabbed his sword as did Cloud.   
  


“here I come!” Zack yelled as he dashed at Cloud, steel clanged loudly as their blade met. They pushed towards each other not giving an inch, both with their teeth clenched.

The two jumped back as Cloud launched a fire spell and Zack an ice spell as the two magics collided with a thunderous bang.

Jessie and Aerith ran out of the house and across the field.   
  


“are you out of your mind?” Jessie yelled.

Cloud charged Zack, their blades collided over and over, horizontal and vertical slashes that clanged continuously. Zack landed and focused his energy on his sword, with a flip he swung his blade and launched a green energy projectile towards Cloud.   
  


Cloud jumped to the side to evade and the blade burst beam slammed into a rock wall with an explosion.   
  


“too slow!” Cloud yelled as he dashed forward with a focus thrust. Zack jumped and stepped on Cloud’s sword and hopped over him before turning his own blade to the side to guard Cloud’s back swing with a clang.

”who’s slow now?” Zack chuckled. He holstered his sword and landed a solid right to Cloud’s cheek with a blasting thud. Cloud groaned and fired a left that found its mark on Zack’s face with a smash. The two smiled and grabbed each other’s hands interlocking their fingers and pushing towards each other.   
they screamed as they tried to push each other back before they both noticed an ice spell fired toward them and they jumped back to avoid it.

Aerith stood with her staff pointed and a stern face. “Are you two insane?” She scolded.

”What?” Zack said with a confused look.

Cloud lowered his brows. “Too loud?”

Jessie smacked her palm into her forehead. “Unbelievable.” She said.

”What? He’s all better! He’s a SOLDIER, we need to train.” Zack added.

”he nearly died yesterday! He’s not all better!” Aerith again scolded.

Jessie took Cloud by the hand and walked him toward the house. “Cloud, I said rest! what if you had gotten hurt?” She said.

”we were only going light...” he replied. Jessie pointed to the smashed rock wall and tore up grass along with scorched grass from the spells.   
  


she raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she stared into his eyes. “ I can’t be mad at you, look at those puppy dog eyes.” She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.   
  


He smiled and lifted her up high so she was looking down at him with her legs around his waist. She let out a quick squeak as it surprised her.   
  


“I feel fine Jessica.” He said as planted another kiss on her lips.

Aerith laughed as she grabbed Zack and kissed him. “Oh you two!” She said with a smile.


	12. The Grudge

“Tifa?” Cloud said as he raised his phone to his ear.

”oh Cloud... thank goodness your alive, are you hurt? Where are you?” She asked.

”I’m fine teef, little banged up but I’m healing.” He replied as he glanced at Zack.

”I’ll come to you, where are you now?” She said as she clutched her phone tightly.

”it’s ok teef, really! I’m in sector five, I’m doing a little info gathering in town and then we will be back.” He replied.

”put Jessie on!” She demanded.

Cloud passed Jessie the phone as he shrugged.

”hey Tifa.” Jessie said.

”Jessie is he ok? Really? You know him, he wouldn’t tell me otherwise.” She said concerned.

“He’s healing up fine, mom.” Jessie teased.

Tifa huffed, “I worry you know! Please take care of him Jessie!”   
  


“I dunno teef, that’ll cost ya!” She said with a laugh. Tifa’s silence on the other end quickly told Jessie she wasn’t in the mood for wise cracks.

”please Jessie.” She said again.

”of course I will, I’ve got kind of a soft spot for him!” Jessie teased as she winked at Cloud.

“Tifa hesitated, “ok... see you soon.” She said clearly bothered.

Jessie hung up the phone kind of confused. “Tifa seemed strange... I wonder what’s going on?” She said.

Zack folded his arms, “she’s always been a worrier... but anyway let’s get down to business. This SOLDIER from the plate, we think it’s the same guy that helped Aerith take Cloud to the doctor? It just doesn’t make sense.” Zack said as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

”it was him Zack, he referenced the way it always was. But why? I don’t get it.” Cloud replied.

“who is this guy?” Jessie asked.

Cloud rolled his eyes, long story... basically he’s a jealous, extreme , lunatic.”   
  


Jessie sighed. “Of course he is!”   
  


“he didn’t seem to be bothered by Cloud’s injuries, said he was counting on Cloud recovering...” Aerith added.

Cloud smirked, “that was his second mistake. His first was picking a fight with me.”   
  


“Then there was those gang members talking about AVALANCHE and Cloud in sector five. They know we are in sector seven but what does it mean?” Jessie wondered.

Zack stood upright from the side of the house he was leaning on, “ I say we track them down and do a little interrogation.”

Cloud nodded, “we need information, find a snitch and make him squeal.”

”so sector six then?” Aerith asked.

”yeah, let’s start there.” Cloud added.

_________________________________  
  


The group entered the wall market and took in the sights for a moment. Bars, hotels, strip clubs, shops, restaurants, underground fighting. Wall market was the focal point of the slums.   
  


as they entered the front, they realized just how many people had gathered here. Outdoor pubs played music, there was food trucks and sushi stands, massage parlours and just about everything.

Jessie winced as she looked around, “place looks easy to find trouble in.”   
  


“right by my side Jessica.” Cloud said as he scanned the crowd.

”hey there pretty lady, you look familiar!” A passerby said to Jessie.   
  


Jessie dismissed him, “sorry wrong person.”

Cloud knew why, it was the theatre from the Gold Saucer. He ignored the man and continued his detailed scan of the crowd.

”no your that chick from the Gold Saucer! That’s where I’ve seen you!” He said with a smirk.   
  


Jessie again dismissed it. “Sorry you must be mistaken.

Then man pulled his business card out, “have you ever thought of the adult film industry?” He said as he passed his card only to be given a straight left to the nose by Cloud that laid him out on the ground.

Jessie gasped as Cloud’s quickness surprised her.   
  


“well we are off to a great start.” Zack said as he looked down at the unconscious man and back to Cloud.

”hand slipped.” Cloud replied sternly.

Aerith looked at Jessie and rolled her eyes as the man’s friends finally realized what happened and scooped up their friend and took off.

Jessie smiled at Cloud, “my hero!” She said with a grin.

”dont you forget it.” Cloud replied before flashing her a half corner mouth grin.

”so Don Corneo Lives in the mansion on the north side of town, he’s likely our best bet.” Aerith said as she pointed to the mansion on top of the stairs.

”let’s go say hi...” Zack said as he and Cloud fist bumped and headed up the stairs.

Jessie and Aerith ran behind them, “wait we should have a plan.” Aerith said.

”Plan is to kick the shit out of anyone who gets in our way and grind info out of the Don.” Cloud chirped.

”I know how this is gunna go, no use trying to stop him Aerith.” Jessie said as she followed behind them.

The doors opened slowly as Cloud and Zack followed by Jessie and Aerith stepped inside. There were three guards standing against the next set of doors.

”whoa! This here is Don Corneo’s place, men don’t just waltz in here.” The silver haired man in the middle said. He adjusted his ball cap and pointed to the door. “I suggest you get steppin.”   
  


Cloud looked at Zack and snickered. “These guys eh?” He said with a chuckle.

”so here’s the deal.” Cloud said. “Move or I move you.”   
  


“who the fuck do you think you are-“ the right hand guard said before he was hit by Zack and thrown head first into the wall. The left guard was taken out at the same time by Cloud.

the silver haired man in the centre was shocked. “You can’t just...” he sputtered before Cloud had him by the throat against the door.

”move or be moved.” Cloud said as he glared his mako eyes into the man’s .

The man stood aside nervously. Cloud stared him down the whole time before palming his face and driving his head into the door, knocking him out and flinging the doors open before he dropped to the ground.

Cloud and Zack simply stepped over the guards and walked in casually.

”I’m really sorry...” Jessie said as she stepped over the men and into the main hall.

A man stood at a counter to the left, seemingly shocked to see the team. “Hey you can’t just.” He said as he was cut off.

”save it, where’s Corneo?” Zack demanded.

”he’s a powerful man, your going to be sorry!” The man said.

Cloud reached across the counter and grabbed him dragging him across the counter. “I’m about all out of patience right now, so spill it!” He said nose to nose with a man.

”upstairs, centre door...” the man said practically wetting himself.  
  


Cloud looked at the door and then back to the man. “Thank you.” He said before throwing the man head first into the wall.

”So aggressive...” Aerith said.

”yeah, Cloud doesn’t play games with these types, it’s easier just to follow his lead when he gets like this.” Zack said with a grin.

The doors opened revealing a sinister man sitting at a desk with two guards next to him.   
  


“who the hell?” The man at the desk said as his men raised their pistols.

Cloud threw his hand forward and blasted a lightning bolt into both their hands causing them to drop their guns and wince, before reaching across the desk and dragging the centre man across it.

”you Corneo?” He said sternly.

”your making a big mistake.”Corneo said.

Without hesitation Cloud slammed him on the desk and wrapped his hand around the Don’s index finger and right angled it.

The Don shouted in agony as Cloud returned his gaze to the Don's eyes.

”why were you looking for info on AVALANCHE.” Cloud demanded.

Zack pointed at the two guards. “Don’t be stupid, get on the floor!”

The two listened and laid down terrified.

The Don scoffed, “I can’t they will kill me!” He said.

Cloud wrapped his hand around a second finger. “Last chance.”

The Don looked at him wide eyed , “you wouldn’t.”   
  


Cloud right angled a second finger without hesitation as the Don screamed in pain.

Jessie was in shock, Cloud was not having any bullshit.

”Cloud... don’t...” she whispered.

After wrapping his hand around a third finger the Don broke. “Ok ok ok, I was told by Shinra to get the details on AVALANCHE, they are trying to squish them out permanently.” He said.

”how?” Cloud replied.

”the support pillar for the plate, they are going to blow it and drop the plate on them!” He said frantically.

Jessie froze, her mouth went dry and she staggered. “The pillar?”   
  


“that’s right little lady, they are going to literally squash the problem.” The Don said.

”Cloud! We need to get to sector seven, please!” Jessie Said with a great deal of concern.

Cloud nodded, “yeah, but Jessica... right by my side, ok?”   
  


A determined Jessie nodded.

”wait just a second!” The Don said.

”shut up” Cloud said interrupting him.

”This will just take a second! Why do you think a guy like me would reveal this info to you so easily?” He said with a grin.

”if you think for one second we haven’t noticed the trap door in the floor, your as dumb as you look!” Zack said. “Go anywhere near that lever and I will chop you hand off.” He said with a mako gaze.

Corneo froze, completely caught off guard as he chose to not push his luck and backed away from the release lever.

Aerith looked at the floor, seemed like an ordinary rug to her. She turned to Zack as he clunked his boot down on the trap door to reveal a hollow sound, versus the floor next to it a solid thud noise.  
  


“wow, you two really are something!” She said with a smile as she back stepped off the trap door.

”once I stop the plate from falling, I will be back... if you had any brains at all, you’d split town.” Cloud said sternly as he guided Jessie a safe passage out the door.

Corneo was furious, “I liked it better when I thought you were dead...” he thought to himself as the group casually exited his chamber.

________________________________  
  


Tifa checked her phone again for any updates, no new messages. She sighed and placed it back into the zipper pocket of her skirt and continued to prep the bar. Biggs and Iris helped with preparation and cleaning, which they often did. Wedge was enjoying Tifa’s cooking as per usual and Barret was going through a table filled with reactor layout prints.   
  


The sound of a helicopter overhead caught the attention of everyone briefly while they looked up and then at each other.   
  


“the hell?” Biggs said as he glanced out the window at the Shinra chopper flying over the bar towards the far side of the slums.   
  


“that’s odd..” Iris said as she too glanced out the window.

Barret looked at Biggs and tilted his head towards the door. “Check it out Biggs.” He grumbled as Biggs nodded and exited the doors.

Tifa looked out the window and then again pulled her phone out. She couldn’t shake this bad feeling she had, “where are you Cloud?” She whispered to herself.

Wedge finished up his food and headed for the door, “I’m going to go see what’s up too.” He said as he exited the bar.

a few minutes passed as the three remaining AVALANCHE members went about their business in the bar, until the doors blew open and Biggs and Wedge ran in.

”its Shinra alright! They are gathered around the pillar!” Biggs reported with a look of concern.

”The pillar? But why?” Tifa wondered.

”it gets worse... looks like they are being led by members of SOLDIER.” Biggs added.

”somethings up! Lock and load everyone, we’re goin in!” Barret chirped as everyone stood up and began to gather their equipment.

There was a large crowd gathered around the fence, The team pushed their way through looking up at the upper platform. Shinra troops were stationed along the way along with two choppers and Three SOLDIERS.

”what’s going on?” Barret asked a member of the crowd.

“Shinra is inspecting the pillar, apparently AVALANCHE tampered with the equipment.” He said.

”is that right? I’m going up!” Barret chimed as he flagged the team forward.

He stormed the set of stairs and made his way to the first platform. Shinra troops took aim on sight.

”drop your weapons AVALANCHE!” They ordered.

Barret rolled behind a stack of crates for cover and The troops opened fire. Biggs ran the right side and Iris the left providing cover fire for Barret to posture up and open fire with his gun arm. The troops were sprayed with a barrage of bullets that tore through them, dropping them lifelessly to the ground.

Barret nodded, “let’s go!” As the team charged the next set of stairs. Riot troopers with shields had the second platform secured as the team spread out behind various cover and fired at them. They stood together with their shields forward and blocked the gun fire. Barret channeled his fire materia and shot a fireball towards the troops that was blocked by their reinforced shields.

”shit..” he grumbled to himself as he leaned against a stack of pipe and glanced to Biggs with a nod.

biggs pulled a grenade from his side and pulled the pin before lobbing it overhead into the centre of the room.   
  


“grenade!” A trooper yelled before it exploded and threw them down to the ground.

”my turn!” Tifa yelled as she jumped the crate and charged forward at the guards who were trying to collect themselves. Tifa dropped two of them with a flurry of punches and laid the third out with a head kick.

”wow teef! That was awesome!” Iris said with a smile.   
  


“don’t get cocky, let’s move!”Barret chirped as they ran for the stairs.

The third platform had various rifle mechs and guards setup. The team took cover as they evaluated their surroundings.

”I’ll cover you while you keep going up, let me handle these guys!” Biggs said confidently.   
  


Barret nodded, “be safe!” He said as Biggs stood up and opened fire to draw attention while Barret, Tifa and Iris ran for the stairs.

Wedge popped up and opened fire as well. 

“Wedge go!” Biggs ordered.

”hell no, I got you bro!” He yelled as the two fired wild.

Barret snuck through the cover of various equipment to get close to a group of guards on the next platform.   
  


“so when they blow the supports will they evacuate our teams?” A guard asked.

”yeah this is just a way to draw out AVALANCHE, I don’t they will really blow the pillar.” A second said.

Barret grumbled as he reloaded and stood up to open fire. Tifa handled the team by the stairs with ease, laying them out with a quick flurry as she called for Barret and Iris to hurry up.

Tifa rounded the stairs and crept up while spying on the next group. The gun fire and screaming from below had the whole place on high alert now And she had to be careful. As she snuck through the cover she was completely blind sided by a riot trooper hidden against a side crate.

He swung his baton and connected hard with Tifa’s arm just above her elbow. She shrieked out in pain as she clasped her arm with her other hand. The guard advanced with his shield and knocked her over to her back.

”Tifa!” Iris screamed as she opened fire on the guard. He quickly turned his shield and blocked the bullets until Iris gun clicked signalling an empty clip. Tifa forced herself to her feet and scored a thunderous shot to the troopers ribs that laid him out.

Iris ran to Tifa, “are you ok?” She said as she inspected Tifa’s arm. The bruising was already showing and it was swollen, possibly broken.   
  


“I can’t use my right arm.” Tifa grunted as held it across her mid section.   
  


“we need to get you out of here!” Iris said concerned.

”no, let’s keep going, we need to protect our home!” Tifa grunted as they continued across the platform.   
  


Barret charged the next set of stairs while Iris and Tifa dealt with the remaining guards. An explosion below shook the entire tower, the two female fighters collected themselves and charged the remaining guards.

Iris fired with incredible accuracy taking two down as Tifa attacked three together. She threw a head kick at one and ate a bad body shot from the second followed by a punch to the cheek by the third. She hit the ground hard as Iris gunned down one of them while the other climbed on top of Tifa with his hands around her throat. She winced as pain shot through her arm and her air was cut off. She threw her leg forward with everything she had kicking the guard in the groin, releasing his grip on her as she coughed and struggled to catch her breath. The guard postured up on his knees with his hands between his legs.

”you bitch!” He yelled just before iris drove her gun stock into his head putting him down.

Tifa staggered to her feet as Iris attempted to use healing materia from her bracer. The cure effect was enough to keep her going but was only a band aid.

As they approached the stairs they came to a halt as two members of SOLDIER stepped down the stairs towards them.

”well, well. What do we have here?” The first said.

Tifa grit her teeth and raised her good arm balling up a fist. Iris aimed her gun at the second.

“such hostility! Well I suppose if you ladies want to play we can oblige.” The first said as the two drew their enhanced swords as Tifa and Iris jumped backwards to create distance and make their stand.

Biggs held his shoulder tight, he winced as the gunshot wound blood stained his glove. He loaded his last clip into his pistol and leaned his head back against his cover with a huff.

”Wedge! You ok?” He yelled.

Wedge grunted as he checked the gunshot wound in his thigh. “I’m fine!” He said with a raspy voice.

Biggs postured up and fired at the remaining two troopers but missed before ducking again.

”shit! Can’t afford to miss anymore..” he thought to himself. He looked down towards the gate and smiled as he noticed familiar blonde spikes charge through.   
  


“bout time merc.” He chuckled to himself.

Wedge yelled “it’s Cloud!” With enthusiasm. His eyes drifted to the troops covering and aiming at the top of the stairs. 

“ no, they are going to blind side Cloud!” Wedge said. He grit his teeth and grasped his gun. “Time to do your part Wedge!” He said as he stood up from his cover and opened fire on the guards. The guards returned the fire as bullets pierced through both them and Wedge.   
  


Wedge screamed as he kept firing and bullets tore through his flesh all over him. The forced backed him up to the railing, he tried to reach for the rail to brace himself as he staggered bleeding from the wounds. His hand missed and his body weight went over the railing.

”Wedge!” Biggs yelled as his partner and long time friend fell over the rail and down the the ground below.

”get out of my way!” Cloud yelled as he stormed through the crowd. He stopped and looked up at the tower. Gun fire and explosions everywhere, it was absolute chaos.   
  


“Zack! Let’s go!” He yelled as they stormed the stairs. Cloud looked up and saw a body falling, screaming filled the air as it crashed to the ground.

”Wedge!” Jessie yelled as she ran to him, she knelt down next to him with tears in her eyes. He was filled with bullet holes and bleeding badly.   
  


“Jessie” he coughed. “I can’t move..” 

“shhh Wedge” she said as tears flooded her cheeks. She gently brushed his hair with her fingers. “Save your strength.”   
  


Cloud looked at Aerith, “I’ve got him.” She said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Wedge winced, “Cloud, Tifa and the others are up there, please save them. I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” He said.

“you did plenty Wedge, I’m proud of you.” Cloud said as he shook Wedge’s hand. “Rest now, let me handle the rest.” He said as he charged the stairs.

A group of troops fired at Biggs as he took cover behind crates. Cloud stormed up the stairs and drew his sword.   
  


“that’s him! Fire!” A trooper yelled as they fired at Cloud. Cloud tilted his sword and deflected the bullets as Zack jumped over Cloud and fired lightning magic down at the troops. Their body’s were blasted with electricity as they screamed and crashed face down to the ground.   
  


Biggs stood up from his cover and winced as he grabbed his shoulder wound. Cloud nodded to him as he smiled and raised a thumbs up. “Glad to see you guys” he said before another trooper they hadn’t seen stood up from behind Biggs and fired two shots through his back and out his chest.

”get down!” Zack yelled as he charged forward. But it was too late, the rounds tore out through Biggs’ chest as the smile on his face turned into a wide eyed open mouth glare. Biggs crashed to the floor face down as Zack charged the trooper.   
  


“No!” He screamed as he slashed the trooper with his sword, killing him immediately.

Cloud ran to Biggs, turned him to his back as he coughed and spit up blood.

”hang in there Biggs!” Cloud said as Biggs coughed and sputtered blood.

”shit, this is bad.” Cloud stammered.

”Cloud... please, save Iris....Tifa.” Biggs sputtered.

Cloud nodded, “Biggs , I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Cloud said.

”it’s ok, go get em merc!” He said as he offered a fist bump. Cloud balled up his fist and pressed it into his.

”Biggs , no...” Jessie said as her voice crackled.

”Jessie, I always enjoyed having you around, watch each other’s backs, it’s hell up there.” He said as his eyes closed and his head rolled back.

Jessie sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. “Biggs....no...” she whispered.

Cloud grit his teeth as he stared at Biggs’ body. He reached for Jessie and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

”Jessica... I know it hurts, but we need to press on to try and save the pillar.” Cloud said.

Jessie nodded her head, “I know... let’s go.” She sobbed.

  
  
Zack stared at Biggs for a second before balling up a fist and patting it against his heart twice and storming towards the stairs.

Cloud ran up the stairs and leapt into the air, driving his blade down on a group of troopers, they screamed as his sword flattened them to the ground. Cloud stood upright and lifted his blade before wincing and grabbing his ribs.   
  


“shit, still not 100%, I need to conserve my strength.” He though to himself.

Jessie inspected his ribs, they were likely bruised badly, maybe cracked.   
  


“Cloud, are you ok?” She asked.

”I’m fine, let’s press on.” He said as he limped on trying to hide it a best he could.

”hey bro, I’ll take point!” Zack said as he charged forward up the stairs.

Cloud and Jessie made it to the next platform and scanned the area. It seemed empty. Cloud nodded to Zack to proceed forward as he and Jessie cleared the floor. Zack bolted up the stairs and Cloud combed the area with Jessie by his side.

They could hear Barret yelling and firing his gun arm like a mad man above them, after clearing the area they charged up the stairs to the top floor.

Zack pointed to a control panel around the pillar, Cloud nodded as Zack launched himself towards the console.   
  


Cloud joined Barret who was firing wild at the chopper.   
  


“Cloud! You awright?” He said as he reloaded.

”I’m fine, where’s Tifa and Iris?” He asked.

”didnt you see them on the floor below?” Barret asked.

Cloud snarled, “damn...” before running at the chopper and driving his blade inward through the glass and into the pilot. He flipped back and landed back on the platform as the chopper spun out of control and crashed.  
  


Zack attempted to disarm the console but was disturbed by the sound of grinding steel. He turned around quickly to see a SOLDIER dragging the tip of his blade across the platform and snarled. “You!”

The SOLDIER grinned. “Zack Fair, first class golden boy.” The SOLDIER said as he spit to the side.

”Ice...” Zack grunted as He drew his blade.

“still alive I see.” Ice replied.

”you’re still a Shinra lapdog I see.” Zack chirped.  
  


“as if... we are running our own show now, self motivated ya know?” He said with a snicker.

”you can’t beat me Ice, we really gunna do this?” Zack said sternly.

”Was there ever any doubt?” Ice replied.

Barret fired wild at the second chopper as it flew by. Cloud jumped in front of Jessie with his blade drawn deflecting the bullets. A figure jumped down from the chopper, SOLDIER uniform, reddish hair, large enhanced sword.

”Blaze..” Cloud said with a snarl.   
  


“hey strife! Hell of a party isn’t it?” Blaze said with a grin.

”where’s the rest of meathead mountain?” Cloud scoffed.

”oh you know, doing this and that. Today however you are not my target strife! So your off the hook!” Blaze said with a grin.

”you on the other hand.” He said pointing his sword at Barret, “not so lucky!”   
  


Barret grunted , “bring it!”

Cloud held out his hand, “no Barret, do not engage him, you’re out of your league here.”

”pfft, don’t under estimate me merc!” Barret grunted.

”yeah merc! Let the man fight his own battles. Besides you have other things to tend to.” Blaze said as he pointed to Zack and Ice fighting, and behind to a third SOLDIER with Tifa and Iris on the ground next to him.

Cloud was enraged, he drew his sword and pointed it towards the third SOLDIER, he wore the signature uniform with the combat helmet and enhanced sword.

”let them go.” Cloud growled.

”actually, hero. You are going to choose.” The SOLDIER said.

Cloud lowered his brows.   
  


“the SOLDIER held Tifa and Iris by the hand each dangling them from the top of the pillar platform.   
  


“you always had to be the hero Cloud, always had to be number one. Glory hog!” He said irritated. “Today is the day that you don’t make it in time, you are going to suffer.” He said as he snickered.

Cloud inched his way closer, “ok, whatever you want, I’m right here, just let them go, this is between you and me. Nobody needs to get hurt.” Cloud said now very close to the SOLDIER.   
  


“sorry hero, choose!” He said as he released both of them.

Cloud dashed and slid out onto a giant beam face down and reached catching the hands of both Tifa in one hand and Iris in the other. They hung from the top of the platform as Cloud held on face down on the beam, an arm on each side of it holding the two girls.

He stared into both Tifa and Iris’ eyes as he winced. His ribs sent a pain through his body that was excruciating. Holding their weight in the air was the only thing preventing them from falling to the ground below. Cloud grunted as he closed his eyes tight and held on for all he was worth.   
  


“Tifa, Iris, hang on!” He grunted as he tried to pull them up at the same time. His ribs screamed and the stitches in his shoulder wounds tore open as he groaned.

“I’m coming merc!” Barret yelled as he charged forward only to be cut off by Blaze. 

“Your fight is with me!” Blaze said with a grin.

Barret grumbled, “damn, hang on Cloud! I’ll deal with this asshole first!”   
  


Cloud groaned, “no! Do not engage him Barret! You don’t understand!” He yelled before wincing again and pulling the two girls up slightly before falling face first into the beam again with the two hanging from his hands. His body was failing him in its weakened state.

Jessie was frozen with fear, she didn’t know what to do, she saw Tifa and Iris hanging by a thread, Biggs and Wedge we both dead. Zack fighting Ice and Barret fighting Blaze. She was all alone.

”well well, here we are, mr first class.” The SOLDIER chuckled.

Cloud grunted, “don’t do this, these people have nothing to do with our fight.”   
  


“oh but they do Cloud, they are completely necessary for me to see you suffer properly.” The SOLDIER said as he removed his helmet revealing the familiar long hair and sinister grin.

“Roche.... you bastard.” Cloud grunted. He felt Tifa slip a bit as he tightened his grip. “TIFA!!” He yelled as he adjusted himself.

”Cloud... its ok, let me go.” Tifa said softly.

Frustrated Cloud let out a loud roar as he again tried to pull them up, slowly they started to rise, until Roche kicked Cloud in his damaged ribs hard.

Cloud dropped face first against the beam again with a loud groan of pain.

”you see Cloud, I want you to suffer, far beyond just killing you. I want to hurt your loved ones, kill them all, make you watch, destroy your hopes and dreams like you did mine. Then, when you are completely broken, I will kill you.” Roche said as he leaned his blade down to Clouds forearm Holding Iris and slid his blade along the skin, slicing it open, before kicking him again in the ribs.

Cloud screamed in pain that echoed the entire pillar, Jessie was in shock, the flames, gun fire, smell of smoke, her friends dead and Cloud helplessly screaming as Roche stomped his ribs and back.

”Cloud! Tifa sobbed, just let me go!”   
  


Cloud growled. “No!” As he tried to pulled them up again.

”ahhh ever the hero.... Cloud fucking Strife! The poster child for SOLDIER.” Roche scoffed.

he ran his hand through his hair and inhaled deep. “I want to savour this moment Cloud!” He said very pleased with himself.

”back away from him!” Jessie grunted with her pistol pointed at Roche.

”JESSICA! No! Run!” Cloud screamed.

Roche Snickered, “we’ll if it isn’t Jessica Rasberry!” Roche said as he slowly stepped to her.

”ROCHE! DONT GO NEAR HER!” Cloud screamed.

”or what? What will you do hero?” Roche said as he slammed another kick into Cloud’s ribs.

Jessie kept the gun pointed as her hands shook violently. “Back up! I said back up!” Jessie ordered as Roche fearlessly stepped to her.

”I think a quick history lesson is an order here.” Roche smirked.

”Cloud ruined my life, he took everything from me, and he will die here tonight.” Roche smiled as he turned his back to her and paced.

”You see, I was SOLDIER third class, my team was flawless, myself Blaze and Ice. We were ruthless, anything at all to get the job done. Then... Cloud fucking Strife and Zack Fair came in, fast, strong, the hero types. They took the ranks by storm. Then it came time for the call ups to first class, my team ready to go, countless battles and hard earned victories, we had put our time in and gave everything we had only to have Cloud Strife and Zack Fair called up to first class under the great Sephiroth. We were devastated, during the appeal we filed we were deemed too extreme, that Cloud and Zack were the future. Imagine my frustration, mr fucking hero.

“Then, we get put on shit details while Cloud and Zack are dispatched over and over to glory, front line battles, They became the faces of SOLDIER and left us nothing.” Roche continued as he turned to face Jessie.

Cloud grunted “you were too extreme, you were a threat to yourself and your team, that’s the reason you never made it!”

Roche kicked and stomped Cloud repeatedly as Cloud screamed, he was just about at his bodies limit.

”you took my legacy from me. Then... to add insult to injury, I finally mustered up the courage to ask Jessica Rasberry on a date.” He continued.

Jessie’s eyes widened.

”I was mesmerized by her, I saw her perform over and over, never having the courage to speak to her. Until one night, I bought a new outfit, did my hair, picked up flowers, and went to her performance. She was incredible. After the show, It was go time, I left my hotel room and headed for the bar hosting the after party. I walk inside and what do I see? Cloud fucking Strife flirting with Jessica Rasberry, her eyes melting in his gaze. Once again, Cloud had stolen from me. But now, here we are, my unit dismissed from Shinra after Cloud and Zack were deemed traitors, they cleared the roster of loose ends. You took my opportunity, my career, the woman I was in love with, my entire fucking life!” He screamed as he blasted Cloud with another kick to the ribs.   
  


“Now, I will take it all from you, just like you did to me!” Roche said with a sinister smile. “So hero, who will it be first? Tifa? Your childhood friend and teenage love? The beautiful Jessica Rasberry? Or her best friend Iris? You can’t save everyone this time, just ask Biggs and Wedge... ohhh that’s right, they’re already dead.” Roche said with a laugh.

Cloud screamed as he pulled hard one last time. “I will save them all!” Cloud screamed as he pulled for all he was worth.

Roche stomped his back causing him to slam face down against the beam once again. Cloud’s mouth bled as his face squished against the beam, droplets fell from his to Tifa’s face. He was exhausted and at his limit, there was no time.

Jessie fired a shot that wizzed by Roche’s face. “I said get the hell away from him you crazy son of a bitch!”   
  


“Jessica, don’t you see? I love you, I always have, we are meant for each other!” Roche said as he stepped to her.

”last warning!” Jessie said.

Roche pulled his sword out. “Guess I’ll have to choose for you, hero!”   
  


“JESSICA! I SAID RUN!” Cloud yelled.

Roche held his blade ready and Jessie fired. She emptied the clip as Roche side stepped with super human speed avoiding every bullet until Jessie’s pistol clicked empty. She threw the pistol to the ground and raised her fists.

”feisty... I like that!” Roche said as he holstered his sword and held up his own.

Barret turned and fired wild at Roche who rolled out of the line of fire. The distraction was just enough for Blaze to sneak up behind Barret and drive his enhanced sword through his back and out his stomach.

”BARRET!” Jessie screamed as he collapsed to his knees and placed his hand around the blade sticking out of his stomach. Blaze placed his foot on Barret’s back and drew back the sword, kicking him to the floor face down.

”Well shit Cloud, there goes another. You are 0-3 tonight so far hero, not very hero like if you ask me!” Roche said with a laugh.

Jessie stood in shock, tears flooded her eyes as she gazed on Barret’s lifeless body.

Cloud screamed “Roche! I’m going to kill you!”

”no Cloud, this story doesn’t come with your typical hero and happy ending.” Roche said with an evil grin.


	13. Hero

Cloud held on with every last bit of strength he had, desperate to save them. Tifa gazed up at him, the pain in his eyes clear, Iris cried out to him and for Roche to stop his assault on Cloud.

”please! Stop it! Your killing him!” Iris screamed.

Roche smiled, “if you only understood the pain and suffering he has caused me. He is the source of all my suffering.” Roche explained.

Cloud winced as Roche gave him another boot to the ribs before stepping on the back of his head, pressing his face into the beam.

Jessie shook violently with rage, the carnage around her breaking her mentally.

Ice landed back first on the platform next to Blaze as Zack jumped down landing next to Jessie.

”That all you got, Ice?” Zack snickered. “You boys best pack up and run away, you can’t beat me!”

Ice winced as he struggled to get to his feet with the assistance of Blaze. Zack walked over to Barret and placed two fingers on his neck for a pulse.

”He’s still alive...” Zack muttered as he stood over him with his sword ready.   
  


“you can’t beat the three of us Zack!” Blaze scoffed as he and Ice prepared to attack.

”hey bro! You doing ok?” Zack yelled.

”I’ve been better!” Cloud grunted.

Zack smiled, “then stop dickin around and pull them up!”   
  


Cloud grit his teeth and pulled with everything he was worth. Roche attempted to kick Cloud but was forced back when Zack fired a lightning bolt from his hand towards him.

Roche hesitated, he drew his blade as the three SOLDIERS surrounded Zack. 

Jessie turned to the right and lowered her brows when she saw something move along the cover of the console . 

“perfect...” she grinned. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb, ripping out the pin with her teeth she slammed it into the ground creating a thick smokescreen. 

The SOLDIERS back stepped toward the ledge to avoid the smoke. Just as it began to dissipate, Biggs charged from behind the console and hit Blaze with his shoulder in the stomach and pulled his two legs off the ground in a double leg takedown that launched them both from the ledge next to Cloud.

”what the hell? Blaze yelled.

Biggs held his grip as the two fell towards the ground. “If I’m going to die anyway, you’re coming with me!” He yelled as the two plummeted towards the ground, smashing on top of a Shinra vehicle.

”Biggs!” Cloud yelled as he watched from the top as The two bodies crashed through the vehicle And laid motionless.

”nooo!” Iris screamed as she watched Biggs sacrifice himself to help them.

Something in Cloud snapped, his eyes widened his teeth clenched, he let out a loud scream and pulled the two up slowly.

Zack attacked Ice and Roche as Jessie ran to Cloud and grabbed Iris so Cloud could focus two hands on Tifa. With one last burst Cloud pulled Tifa to safety and Jessie pulled Iris up. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud’s badly Beaton body. She held him tight and placed a hand on his cheek as they separated. “Cloud...I...” she stammered.

”it’s ok teef, said id always be there for you, remember?” Cloud said as he chuckled and then winced from the pain in his ribs.

Tifa chuckled through tears, “yes I do!”

Jessie and Iris hugged tightly, “your ok now!” Jessie whispered.   
  


Zack kicked Ice in the stomach sending him skidding back before colliding blades with Roche. As they pressed forward, Ice ran back in to blindside Zack and was hit with a fire blast the sent him crashing to his face on the ground.   
  


Aerith stood at the top of the stairs, with her staff pointed.

”Aerith!” Jessie beamed.

Aerith twirled her staff and spun in a circle before thrusting it in the air and casting a cure on the team.

Roche was furious, “where did she come from!” He yelled, before hearing a voice behind him.

Cloud stood up, sword drawn, a grin on his face. “Now your in big trouble!” He said as he charged forward colliding blades with Roche.   
  


Zack engaged Ice, Jessie helped Tifa to her feet as she took her to the side lines. She sat Tifa next to the console and ran for Barret. Iris did the same and the two dragged him over to Tifa.   
  


Aerith ran to Jessie and checked Barret’s pulse. She smiled and nodded before standing upright and began to glow red. She released her healing wind technique on Barret who seemingly began to regain consciousness. Tifa leaned in with a big smile as Barret coughed.

”the hell?” He grunted.

”welcome back!” Tifa beamed.

”Tifa? Jessie?” Barret stammered as he sat up slowly with a wince.   
  


Jessie smiled, “Thank you Aerith!”   
  


Aerith nodded before returning to the battle. She casted thunder and blasted over and over on a rampage. Roche and Ice forced to dodge the bolts and still engage Cloud and Zack.

a chopper flew up to the platform and shined its bright lights on the team. A figure standing on the side of the chopper jumped down landing on the platform.   
  


“Blaze...” Jessie muttered as he landed and charged after Zack. Barret fired his gun arm from his sitting position forcing Blaze to dodge .

”i ain’t done with you yet!” Barret yelled as Blaze took cover behind a console and Barret fired steadily.   
  


Ice hit the ground hard as Zack thrusted down with his sword he barely rolled out of the way to avoid it but was then struck by Aerith’s lightning magic. He winced as he re-evaluated the situation.   
  


“Roche! It’s time!” Ice yelled as he jumped back to cover Blaze long enough to move from where he was pinned down.   
  


Roche glanced at his teammates and back to Cloud.

”oh no, your not going anywhere!” Cloud said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

”you can’t beat me in that weakened state Cloud, plus” he said as he pointed to the chopper as it took aim at Jessie.   
  


“shit!” Cloud yelled as he ran for her. Jessie was frozen in place, her feet felt like cement blocks as the chopper opened fire. Cloud dove at her and slammed into her wrapping his arms around her as the two fell off the platform towards the ground. Jessie screamed as they picked up speed. Cloud turned her so she was on top of him and his back was towards the ground.   
  


“tuck into me!” He yelled as she tucked her head into his chest and her arms between them. He held the back of her head with one hand, both arms wrapped around her tightly as they crashed down on top of another Shinra vehicle. Cloud on bottom took the worst of it as his body broke her fall for the most part. A loud crash and broken glass smashing from the wind shield filled the air.

  
“Cloud! Jessie!” Tifa screamed as the team looked over the edge and down at the two.   
  


Ice, Blaze, and Roche jumped into the chopper. Roche stood on the landing gear as he stared daggers. “Ever the fuckin hero...” he said as the chopper took off.

Aerith stared down at the two and back to Tifa, “Comon!” She said as she stormed the stairs.

Jessie postured up slowly, broken glass fragments fell out of her hair. “Clouuud?” She whispered as she looked down at his baby blues staring into her eyes.

”you ok?” He asked.

She smiled and kissed him. “Thanks hero!” She said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

_______________________________  
  


”we need to get out of here, it’s not safe, Roche and his unit have gone rogue and they know where we are.” Zack said as he flattened a whisky.

”Barret needs time to heal before he can travel. We’ll need to have a twenty four hour watch until then.” Aerith suggested.

“Ok, we’ll divide into shifts, until we are healed up, we stay here.” Cloud said as Jessie sat next to him doing his bandages around his torso.

”what about Iris? She’s a mess.” Jessie asked.

”that’s up to her, she needs to grieve, like the rest of us, but ultimately it’s her choice.” Tifa said as she glanced out the window. Her right arm was pinned up in a sling and her eye swollen.   
  


“Roche is going to pay...” Cloud said sternly.

  
  


_______________________________  
  


Cloud, Jessie, Tifa, Aerith and Zack walked down the dusty trail of sector seven slums and entered the fenced in area to find Barret and Iris. Barret sat in a chair, still unable to move around much, and Iris knelt down, in front of two headstones. Biggs and Wedge had both given everything in the fight. If it weren’t for them, the rest of the team would not be standing here.

Aerith laid out flowers and hugged Iris tight. Jessie knelt next to her friend and was quickly pulled into the hug with iris and Aerith.   
  


Cloud knelt down On one knee in front of the two head stones and closed his eyes before lifting his head up and giving a nod. He stood up and Zack patted him on the shoulder.   
  


“Rest now, we will take it from here!” Zack said.

Tifa placed her hand on Barret’s shoulder to which he placed his large hand over hers.   
  


“we will continue our journey.” Barret grunted. “We will see it through, we will stop Shinra, and the SOLDIERS, we will bring peace to the slums and all of midgar. That is how we honor them.” He said as he adjusted his sunglasses. “Cloud, Zack...” he said as he trailed off.

”We are with you, all of us, together!” Cloud said as he nodded to the group. A fire lit in their hearts to finish what they started, what Biggs and Wedge believed in and died for.

  
  


________________________________  
  


”sir we have intel on the location of the first one.” A trooper said.

”good, send me the location and get on the next. Strife slipped through my fingers and I’m not going to let that happen again.” Roche said frustrated.

”That damn Zack, I could have finished him if it wasn’t for his girlfriend and her damn spells.” Ice grunted.

”enough excuses! We had a flawless plan! I had Strife dead to rights, and he slipped through because we got too confident. But this time, we will have a little help of our own, once we gather this power, they won’t be able to touch us.” Roche said with a sinister smile.

”Think they hold that much power?” Blaze wondered.

”why else would Shinra want them? Each has its own equip boost. Once I have them all, my power, speed, endurance will go through the roof! Then I will crush Strife , and Shinra will bow to me!” Roche said. “We will finally be on top, where we deserve to be!”

Roche’s phone chimed as he brought up a map, “looks like number one will soon be ours. Keep searching for the others, I want them all.” He said as his team prepped for their mission.

_______________________________  
  


Night rolled in and the slums were quiet. Cloud had taken the first watch as the rest of the team slept. He stood on the deck of seventh heaven nursing a whisky, the team were all staying at the bar, Cloud figured it was easier to keep track of everyone, while the watch setup a night shift perimeter paying special attention to the pillar.

Cloud sat down and placed his sword across his lap as he began sharpening it. His mind focused on Roche and his team. They crossed a line, and Cloud knew that their day would come.

The door to the bar opened and Jessie stepped out onto the deck. Her hair was down and she was wearing just a long tshirt.   
  


“hey.” she said almost in a whisper.

”can’t sleep?” Cloud said as he ran his hand down the blade.

”no, not without you.” She replied with a smile as she sat next to him and leaned her head into him.

Cloud wrapped his arm around her and held her close. They stared out into the slums for a minute silently.

”Cloud? I’m sorry I got you involved in all this.” She said.

Cloud leaned in and kissed her. “Jessica I told you, I’ll follow you anywhere and protect you always.”   
  


“I know, but I feel responsible for your injuries.” She said in a low voice.

Cloud rubbed her arm with his hand wrapped around her, “Jessica, I’m here because I want to be, I care about you, and I won’t let anything happen to you. Roche, Shinra, they are going to pay. We will see this through and after it’s all said and done, I have a promise to keep.” He said.

Jessie smiled and leaned her head up planting a kiss on him. “I love you Cloud, I just don’t want to lose you.”   
  


“I love you Jessica, and you won’t, your stuck with me now.” He said with a smirk.

”good!” She said as she tapped her index finger on his nose.   
  


They sat in silence again for a moment before Jessie began to trace her finger along his chest. “You know... it’s late and everyone is asleep...” she said with a coy smile.

Cloud grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her across his lap so she straddled him while facing him. She let out a high pitched squeak followed by a giggle as their lips locked together and he raised the long tshirt up above her waist. She leaned into his ear with a hiss as she exhaled on his earlobe.

”right here?” He whispered.

”what’s the matter? Are you shy?” She teased.

”you asked for it!” He said with a smirk as he devoured her neck and took firm hold of her ass.   
  


“mmmm, like that yeah.” She said as she began to shift her hips back and fourth. She reached down and began to undo his pants before reaching down and pulling him out.   
  


“Set to go already huh?” She teased.

”you have that effect on me.” He replied as they locked lips again and He eased his way into her. She let out moan as she threw her head back and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  


“Ahhh...” she hummed as she began rock back and fourth. “That’s it, make me yours.” She moaned into his ear. And with that, he did.

Morning set in as Jessie sat on Cloud’s lap, his arms wrapped around her and her head leaned back against his shoulder with her face turned in towards his neck. She was sound asleep, he admired her, staring at her often but still keeping a look out.   
  


the doors to the bar opened and Zack came out with two cups of coffee. “Hey bro.” He said as he placed the coffee next to Cloud on the railing.

”shit, didn’t notice her sleeping there!” Zack said. “Heard her last night loud and clear though!” He teased.

Cloud gave him a stern look.

”what? SOLDIER, light sleeper, you know all about it!” He said with a smirk.

Cloud chuckled, “ I suppose your right.”   
  


“how’s Aerith doing?” Cloud asked.

”she hasn’t casted steady like that in awhile, she can handle it, but she slept some good that’s for sure.” Zack added

”her magic is incredible, I’ve never seen such potent effect. That healing wind is incredible.” Cloud said.

”she’s special alright bro, and I believe it’s only the tip of the iceberg.” Zack replied.

”So, Roche then.” Zack continued.

”yeah, I guess needs to learn the hard way.” Cloud replied.

”it doesn’t make sense Cloud, they know they can’t beat us, why now? Why do they think they have our number suddenly.” Zack wondered.

”all we can do is be ready, once we get on the road we will find out more. See if any of our snitches are still at shinra, get some inside info.” Cloud replied.

Cloud returned his gaze to Jessie, sleeping soundly on him. “Ya know before now I always fought because it was my job and I was good at it. But now, I have something to fight for. When this is over, I’m out. I want to start my life with Jessica.”

”think you’ll really retire?” Zack asked.

”I think so, she has changed me Zack, and changed how I look what I want in life. But that’s between us!” Cloud said with a stern look.

”ice cold Cloud to the end huh?” Zack teased.

”I know what you mean though, I’ve given it thought myself. Aerith and I, the white picket fence and shit.” Zack laughed, “maybe it’s the next chapter.”

”maybe.” Cloud replied.

”Well partner, either way it goes, let’s make this one hell of a last ride!” Zack said as he extended his fist.

Cloud smiled and extended his fist “count on it!”


	14. A Face From The Past

“Focus, concentrate on the materia and visualize your target.” Cloud said as he stood behind Jessie and Iris.

The two stood silent, both with a green glowing orb snapped into their bracer. Jessie closed her eyes to concentrate, for a brief second her strands of hair parted as the materia began to glow bright. She opened her eyes quickly and her hair went still and the materia glow faded to its usual shine.

”That’s it! Don’t lose focus, now do it again!” Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

Jessie closed her eyes and concentrated, the orb again began to glow and she felt her hair sway ever so gently. She threw her hand forward with a stern look as she opened her eyes and blasted a lightning bolt into the rock pile target.

”I did it!” She beamed as she turned around and hugged Cloud.

”You sure did! Nice job!” Cloud replied.

Iris struggled, she closed her eyes but squinted tightly.   
  


“You are distracted. You need to focus on drawing out the materia’s power and projecting it onto your enemy.” Cloud said.

“It’s no use, I’ll never get it!” Iris said with frustration.

”Iris... look at me.” Cloud said.

Iris turned and faced Cloud, her eyes on the ground.

”up here!” He said as he pointed to his eyes.

”Iris I want you to visualize Blaze, and I want you to think of Biggs.” He said.

”Cloud... don’t...” Jessie said softly.

”I want you to look at his face and know he just killed Biggs in front of you, you have a clear shot, focus and fire!” He continued.

Iris grit her teeth for a moment but then relaxed, she thought of Biggs and held her hand out. Her hair began to sway gently and the orb began to glow. With a quick shot of her hand she launched a fireball that blasted a pile of junk laying on the ground.   
  


Jessie cheered, “You did it!”   
  


Iris turned to Cloud with a smile. Cloud nodded and threw a roll of tape at each of them. “Tape up, let’s do hand to hand.” He said with a grin. “Tifa! You’re up!”   
  


Tifa stepped forward as she tightened her gloves. Cloud stood back and watched as Tifa went over basic jabs, cross, hook.   
  


Cloud turned and looked at Aerith and Zack. Aerith’s magic was incredible, she could draw power from materia like nobody he had ever seen.

Aerith closed her eyes and her hair began to sway immediately, her concentration was amazing. She opened her eyes and spun her staff before pointing it forward and casting bolt after bolt of consistent lightning into various targets destroying every one of them.

”Incredible babe!” Zack praised as he clapped.

Aerith smiled and blushed a little before again channeling a green materia in her staff. This time she held her focus a few seconds longer and blasted a green light that was able to hit everyone with cure magic.

Cloud was shocked, she cured the group in one shot and it only took her about as long as anyone else to cast once on close range.

”you are incredible!” Zack continued to praise her.   
  


Aerith smirked, I’m working on something new but it’s not ready yet, so I guess you’ll have to wait for that one!” She said with a bright beautiful smile.

Cloud turned quickly toward the piles of junk along the rock wall of scrap boulevard. He grabbed his sword handle and widened his stance as he drew his sword. “Come out!” He yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see what was going on.

Zack drew his blade and focused on the pile to the left as he too heard something.

A loud clang came from behind them as they turned to face it. Before anyone could realize it a figure came out from behind the scrap in a dash and threw a hard punch. A loud smack filled the air as Cloud stood with his hand out catching the fist in his palm. 

Jessie’s eyes widened as she turned to see Cloud had just blocked the punch of a SOLDIER.

The signature SOLDIER uniform, but slightly different. Tighter fitting pants, black boots, a tunic that had a zipper from the neck to the chest that exposed cleavage, there was a small slit in the fabric from the waist up a few inches where the fabric parted exposing the SOLDIERS belly button. A combat helmet covered the SOLDIERS face.

Cloud grit his teeth as he held the fist tight. The SOLDIER jumped back and dashed forward again throwing combinations at Cloud forcing him to back step as he dodged them. Finally the SOLDIER drew a sword and clashed against Clouds as they pressed into each other face to face before both jumping back and holding their positions.

”it really is you...” the SOLDIER said as they holstered their sword and placed two hands on the sides of the helmet removing it.

Tifa’s jaw dropped, along with the rest of the team as the helmet came off, revealing a beautiful, long blonde haired, mako glowing blue eyed woman.

”Lightning...” Cloud said as he furrowed his brows.

”long time no see handsome...” she said as she dropped her helmet and flipped her hair to the side of her shoulder.

”How did you find me?” Cloud asked.

Lightning laughed, “just followed Tifa Lockheart around, works every time.”   
  


Tifa was confused, she had no idea who this woman was.

She approached Cloud as she glanced at Zack and the team. “Hey Zack, still alive huh?”   
  


“so far.” Zack said as he folded his arms.

She ran her hand threw Clouds hair with a smile. “I missed you.” She said as he stepped back.

”what do you want?” He asked.   
  


“isn’t it obvious, you!” She said with a smirk.

That was enough for Jessie, she stormed over and cut in front of Cloud staring down the female SOLDIER with an angry look on her face.

Lightning laughed, “Can I help you?”   
  


Cloud sighed, “Jessica, this is Lightning, Lightning this is Jessica.”   
  


“Ohh shit, this could get bad.” Zack said to the team.

”you can keep your hands to yourself thank you!” Jessie snapped.

”oh my, are you two?” Lightning asked.

”damn right!” Jessie said sternly.

Cloud nodded, “Jessica and I met at the Gold Saucer. And yes we are.”

”Wow, over me already Strife?” She said.

Jessie glared at her and then to Cloud. Cloud knew she was irritated and he had better explain.   
  


“Lightning and I were both in SOLDIER together, we worked a few jobs together, nothing more.” Cloud said as he folded his arms.

”Ouch Strife!” Lightning teased. “Truth is, I’ve been looking for you.”   
  


“why?” Cloud asked.

Lightning looked around and back to Cloud. “Can we talk privately?” She asked.

Jessie wasn’t having that. “I don’t think so!” She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

”it’s ok light, you can talk in front of them.” Cloud replied.

She sighed, “well, Roche and his team went rogue. They attacked Shinra, wasn’t pretty, things are a mess up there.” She said.

”yeah I ran into him, but not to worry, I will be ending him soon enough.” Cloud said.

”he’s gained crazy power, he killed the president and all of shinra is chaos right now.”

”president Shinra is dead?” Tifa asked.

”Yeah, him and many men.” Light replied.

”How did a screw up like Roche pull that off?” Cloud asked.

”He is collecting huge materia.” Light added.

”huge materia?” Cloud and Zack said together.   
  


“Basically, it’s materia with far greater power than ordinary materia. We all know about the equip effects materia has on us, well picture multiplying that many times over. His strength was through the roof.” Light explained.

”That’s why he’s after us now, he thinks he can power up with the huge materia and beat us.” Zack said as he rubbed his chin.

”doesn’t matter, he’s still going down.” Cloud chirped.

”That brings me to why I’m here.” Light replied.

”a proposition.” Cloud said.

”I know where he’s going to hit next. You and me Strife, let’s go finish him!” She said.

”we are going after them, all of us, in a few days.” Cloud said.

”Cloud, in a few days, he could become unstoppable.” Light replied.

”we need to resume our training, see yourself out.” Cloud said as he walked towards Tifa and the others. Lightning stared Cloud from head to toe as he walk away before locking eyes with a furious Jessie.   
  


lightning bit her lower lip and smirked at Jessie, “You are very lucky.” She said.

Jessie wasn’t impressed. “Stay away from him!” She said sternly as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips before eyeballing lightning again and slided her arm around Cloud’s waist.

”it’s funny, I always thought Tifa was my biggest competition there.” Lightning said as she shrugged.

Tifa blushed and turned her head to face away from Jessie.

”alright , Iris and Jessica , back to it!” Cloud said as he continued to observe Tifa doing hand to hand combat with them.   
  


“Cloud!” Lightning yelled.

Cloud turned to face her. 

“I’ll be at the inn if you change your mind.” She said as she walked away Purposely shaking her ass with a sass in her step.

Jessie turned to Cloud, a fire in her eyes.

  
“don’t mind her, it’s all an act.” Cloud said as he continued to observe the drills.

______________________________  
  


Night set in as Cloud sat on the steps of seventh heaven. Barret was almost ready enough to travel and they would need to get leads on the huge materia. They couldn’t allow Roche to collect them. Cloud couldn’t help but wonder if they were taking too long to be ready.

He took the last gulp of whiskey from his glass and clunked the empty glass down. Jessie was sound asleep inside, exhausted from training and rightfully so, she had worked hard today and was showing promise.

Cloud grabbed the bottle to pour one last drink.

”What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” A familiar voice said.

”Lightning...” Cloud said as she stepped around the corner and smiled.

”hey Strife, lookin good!” She said with a grin.

”Lightning... what brings you here.” He said.

“I looked everywhere for you when the reports came out that you were killed in action.Then I decided to pick up Tifa’s trail and follow her until I found you.”She said.

“Why?”Cloud asked.

“Obviously because I need your help.I know Shinra set you up, but that’s not the point anymore, Roche needs to be stopped.You know that!”She said.

“We will stop him.”Cloud said dismissively.

“Comon Cloud, you saw them today... they aren’t ready.They will hold you back and become a liability for you, a method for Roche to establish leverage over you.Especially that little girlfriend of yours, they will use her to get to you!We have a chance to finish this here and now, you and I.I know where he’s headed next.We can cut him off and end it.”Lightning said as she reached for Cloud’s hand.

Cloud sighed. He knew she was right,but he thought of Jessie and the team.

“I need your help Cloud.Come with me to Junon, we will cut them off and end it.”She said as Cloud drew his hand back. 

“Fine.One and done though ok?After this is over, I have a score to settle with Shinra, so we may end up on opposite sides of that fight.”Cloud said sternly.

“Cloud, you know how I feel about you, I would never-“ she said before Cloud interrupted.

“I love Jessica, so let’s just stop right there.”He said.

“Ok”. 

“When?” Cloud asked.

“Tomorrow night, they plan to infiltrate the underwater reactor, we cut em off at the docks.”She replied . “Then it’s us against them.”She added.

“I’ll fill Zack in, he can protect things here.”Cloud said.

“Alright, see you tomorrow, meet me by the station.And Cloud?Thank you.”She said as she walked away.

Cloud looked up at the metal underplate sky.“This is how I save them all.” He said to himself.

_________________________________

“You sure about this?” Zack asked.

“Yeah, you hold the fort down here,I’ll finish Roche and be back tomorrow, they won’t even know I was gone.”Cloud replied.

Zack seemed troubled, “alright bro, I got you, I don’t like it, but I got you.You know light, there’s gotta be something in it for her.” 

“I hear you, I’m meeting her at the station tonight , we will hit Junon and wait by the docks.”Cloud said.

“What docks?”Aerith asked as she stepped out onto the deck of seventh heaven.” 

“Uhhh Costa Del Sol! Yeah, the docks there it’s ahh, really hot...” Zack stammered.

Aerith raised an eyebrow, “your both poor liars.” 

“Aerith look, I’m following up on a lead, I’m playing it pretty close to the chest, so please keep it to yourself.I’ll be back by morning.”Cloud replied.

“Your telling Jessie ?” She asked.

“I’d rather not.” He said.

“Relationships are built on trust Cloud.”She snapped back.

“Aerith, I understand.But if I can end this without anyone else having to risk getting hurt or worse.Please.”Cloud asked.

Aerith frowned, “please don’t ask me to lie to them.” 

“I’m asking that you help me help them.He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

“You better come back.”She replied.

“Count on it!” He said as the doors swung open and Jessie stepped out wiping her eyes.

“Sleep well?” Cloud asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that tired.”Jessie said with a chuckle.

Aerith looked at the floor to avoid eye contact.“Yeah me too, think I’ll go see Tifa and help with the kitchen.”She said as she entered the bar.

Zack nodded to Cloud and headed towards scrap boulevard for today’s training.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Cloud. “I missed you last night, it wasn’t the same.”She said.

“I know, one more night though and we should be ready.”He replied.

Jessie let out a cute little pout with her lip curled that Cloud couldn’t help but admire.He ran his hand across her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Mmm, now I really miss that...” she said with a grin.“Let’s go for a walk, I feel like spending some time together before training.” She said as she took his hand in hers and flashed a bright smile.

Cloud felt himself melt under her smile, he couldn’t resist her.    
  


“you’re lucky you’re cute.” He said with a grin as he kissed her forehead and the two strolled towards the shops.

Aerith browsed different accessories and bracers are the weapons store. She tried a few on that had more materia slots, she was looking to increase her magic output further. She wandered to the back of the store and browsed the weapons briefly before noticing Lightning enter the shop. She snuck around the back of the shop to spy, Lightning made a quick purchase and walked out the door as she answered her phone.

Aerith followed her out and kept to the sides of the shops. She lowered her brows and listened as she got close enough to hear.

“Yeah I found him.” She said.

Knowing she meant Cloud, Aerith decided to keep listening.

”I have him convinced, I don’t think he will back out. Yes I understand, but I just need a little more time with him, but we will be there.” Lightning said.

Aerith snarled, she knew Lightning was up to something.

“Just let me do my thing, remember I get what I want, and you get what you want. But I need time with him to seal the deal. Ok, will do.” She said as she hung up the phone and walked down the dirt road toward the inn.

Aerith looked back towards seventh heaven and then noticed Cloud and Jessie walking together. Jessie had the brightest beautiful smile on as her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Cloud of course had his signature grin. Lightning was up to something and Aerith wasn’t going to let her accomplish whatever it was she was planning.

______________________________  
  


”you be good now mister!” Jessie said as she kissed Cloud goodnight.

”no promises.” He replied.

”ooh I like that sounds of that, why not come to the bedroom and let Zack take watch tonight?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

”Can’t, my shift.” Cloud said as he leaned his hand against the wall behind her. He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger as kissed her. “I’ll see you in the morning though.” He said.

Jessie purred as he ran his hand across her cheek after breaking the kiss. “I can’t wait” she said yawning afterwards.

”good night Jessica.” Cloud said as he opened the door for her to enter.

”good night Cloud.” She whispered as she entered seventh heaven.

Cloud waited until the lamp turned off in the upstairs bedroom she was in before he darted toward the station.   
  


Cloud strolled up to the side of the platform where Lightning waited on a motorcycle.

”Your late Strife! Had to tuck your little girlfriend in?” She said with a smirk. “Does she know where her boyfriend is and who he’s with right now?” She said as she leaned back on the bike and pushed her chest out forward.

”Jessica is the only reason I agreed to help you. I swore I’d do whatever it takes to protect her, even tolerate you.” He said sternly.

”Easy boy, we have a common goal, let’s go finish this.” She said. “Here.” She said as she sat back on the seat. “You drive.”   
  


Cloud sighed and mounted the bike, he held his sword in one hand and the handle bars with the other as he fired the engine up. Lightning wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chest into his back. 

“I’ll just hang onto you tight for safety then!” She said with a coy smile.

Knowing full well what she was doing, Cloud ignored her and with a crack of the throttle he tore down the road out of town.


	15. Wide Awake

Junon was quiet, it was a larger town but the crowd for the most part had died down.Cloud slipped through between shipping containers with Lightning at his heels.He leaned against a container and peeked around.

“The sub isn’t docked.”He said as he turned back to Lightning.

“My snitch is never wrong. It will be.” She replied as she checked her phone.

“Shit... the sub is having repairs done and the transport has been pushed to tomorrow.”She added as she read her messages.

“You gotta be shittin me, I have to be back by morning or Jessica is going to come looking.I can’t put them in danger.”Cloud scoffed.

“Relax, I know a place we can go, Zack can handle your friends a little longer.” She said as she slipped between the containers.

“Light!Are you crazy?” He replied as he followed her through and into town.

Cloud stood across the street from a hotel as he watched Lightning skip across and enter the door.

“How do I end up in these situations..” Cloud muttered to himself as he walked across the street.

Lightning approached the hotel night auditor and greeted him with a smile.

“Lightning! Your usual?” He asked.

Lightning slipped cash across the counter and whispered “can you pretend it’s the only room left?” 

The man pocketed the Gil and smiled at her as Cloud walked in the door. 

“Your in luck!Last one!” He said as he handed her the keycard.

“One?” Cloud said with a raised eyebrow.

“Not like we haven’t done it before on missions.” She said with a smile.

Cloud groaned and followed her down the hall. 

She opened the door with a sigh as she leaned her sword against the wall and flopped on the the bed, she sat on the edge with her hands posted behind her.

“One bed.” Cloud said as he walked in.

“Just have to make due for the sake of tonight” she said with a wink.

Cloud scoffed and grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor before leaning his sword against the wall.

“Is spending time with me that difficult Strife?I remember you used to rather enjoy it.”She said as she popped up and poured two drinks from the mini bar.

“I was single then, I’m with Jessica now, it feels wrong.” Cloud said as he turned to see Lightning flatten her drink before crossing her arms and grabbing the base of her tunic before pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor.

“What the hell Light!”He grunted.

Lightning giggled, “nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Again, I’m with Jessica now.” He scoffed.

Lightning sighed, “I’m taking a shower Cloud, door won’t be locked.” She said as she bit her lower lip before entering the bathroom.

Cloud rolled his eyes and picked up the second drink and flattened it.A few minutes passed and Cloud heard the shower head turn off.He began to feel strange, dizzy, disoriented.He grabbed the desk to stabilize himself as his vision began to blur. 

“Ugh” he grunted before falling back onto the bed.He stared at the ceiling before seeing a blur of Lightning above him in a towel.

“Sorry Strife, but I need you and I can’t have you running off in the middle of the night.”She said, just before Cloud blacked out completely.

______________________________  
  


Aerith sat at the bar of seventh heaven. It was late, but she couldn’t sleep, she didn’t like the situation at all. Something in her gut told her it was wrong.   
  


Zack snapped his fingers in front of her, “Aerith? You there?” He teased.

Aerith shook her head, “sorry, just distracted.”   
  


“Don’t worry about Cloud, he can handle himself.” Zack reassured.

”I can’t help it, I don’t trust Lightning.” She whispered.   
  


“She’s harmless, she’s always been sweet on Cloud, but she wouldn’t hurt him.” Zack said.

“I’m worried Zack... I don’t like the fact that Jessie doesn’t know.” She added.

”What don’t I know?” Jessie asked appearing from the stairs.

Aerith turned quickly as she heard her. “Jessie!” She said surprised.

Zack tried to recover, “oh just that Cloud said something about going to get something for uhhh.”   
  


“Enough Zack, I’m not going to lie to her.” Aerith said as Jessie sat down with her . Her eyebrows lowered and confused.

”what’s going on?” Jessie asked.

”Cloud is gone to fight Roche.” She said almost in a whisper as she looked down.

”by himself!!” Jessie yelled.

”no, with Lightning.” Aerith answered.

”ohhh shit.” Zack muttered.

Jessie’s face turned red as she stood up quickly from the table and pounded her two hands down on it.   
  


“I have a bad feeling Jess, I think we should follow them, that’s why I told you...” Aerith admitted.

”where?” Jessie demanded.

”Junon docks.” Aerith replied.

Jessie stormed out of the room and into her bedroom. She came back out fully geared as she tightened her red headband.   
  


“wait Jess, I’m coming!” Zack said as he stood up and holstered his sword.

”Me too” Aerith said.

”I’m in” Tifa said from the stairs.   
  


“I don’t trust her either, and Cloud is going to get an earful for taking off with her alone!” Tifa said as she nodded to Jessie.

”damn right!” Jessie said as she slid a fresh clip into her gun and holstered a few others.

”count me in!” Barret grumbled as the storage room door opened. “The Merc needs us, let’s move!” He said with his usual gusto.

”I’ll get Iris.” Tifa said as she left the room.

Jessie called Cloud’s phone, she held it to her ear as she waited for an answer.

”damnit, no answer.” She said as she slammed her phone down.

”Alright, let’s do this!” Jessie said as she lead the group towards the door.

____________________________  
  


”ugh, my head...” Cloud stammered as he opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry as he tried to decipher his surroundings.

He turned to the side to see Lightning laying next to him.

”What the hell?” He said as he jumped out of the bed. Lightning rolled over and smiled. “Morning to you too!” She said.

”you drugged me!” Cloud barked.

”calm down, it was just a sleeping agent, I couldn’t risk you disappearing. She said as she sat up.

”why are you in your underwear and why was I in the bed” he demanded.

”because it’s hot, and because you got a better sleep. You’re welcome!” She said with a smile.

”I’m outta here.” He said as he grabbed his sword and holstered it.

”suit yourself, The materia will be surfacing shortly, you’ll miss Roche and he will be even move powerful once he acquires this huge materia.” She said with a yawn.

”I’m heading to the docks to finish this” He said as he ripped the door open and stormed out.

“Wait!”Lightning burst out.“Cloud, don’t you see?This is how it’s supposed to be, you and I....” she said as she stared her mako gaze into his eyes.

“Light, I told you, I love Jessica.That’s not going to change.So if your done, let’s get this over with.He replied with his back to her as he left the room.

Lightning sighed and began to get dressed.“Until I make you forget all about her.”She said to herself.

———————————————

Cloud slipped through the shipping containers, the sub was docked and a machine was being used to hoist the huge materia.The orb was larger than ordinary materia, about the size of a softball.It radiated a green glow that sparkled as the sunlight hit it.

Lightning slipped in behind Cloud, “there! That truck, that’s going to transport it, we need to sneak on the truck.”She said.

Cloud nodded, “you ready?” 

Lightning nodded.“Lead the way hero.”

Cloud closed the distance between them and the truck.As the huge materia was loaded, Cloud used a passing forklift for cover as he jumped in back and hid behind the crates inside.Lightning did the same, she crouched behind Cloud, watching her surroundings but glancing at him often. 

“Now we wait.”She said as she leaned against a crate while she sat.Cloud turned and did the same next to her.

“I’m sorry Cloud.”She whispered.

“It’s ok Light.I get it.Kinda.”Cloud replied with a grin.“We will always be friends Light, I’ll fight by your side anytime.” 

Lightning smiled and hugged him.Cloud held her close before she stepped back for a moment.

“Cloud, there’s something I need to tell you..”. She said.

Cloud tilted his head and lowered his brows.

“I haven’t been completely honest about-“. She began but was cut off by gun fire slamming into the side of the truck.

“Go time Light!Let’s end this!”Cloud said as he grabbed the handle of his sword and leaned against the side door.With a quick push of the door he saw a helicopter flying parallel with the truck, there was a trooper aiming a machine gun at the truck.Cloud ducked back inside as bullets riddled against the side of the truck.The driver sped up to try and get ahead which made the bumpy ride worse.

Cloud shielded himself with his sword as he peeked out again and began to channel his materia.

He stopped suddenly as he noticed Blaze aim a rocket launcher at the truck.Cloud’s eyes widened as he turned to Lightning.

“Open the back door!” He yelled. 

Lightning without question opened the double back doors as they flung open and slammed against the sides of the truck.

Cloud watched as Blaze took aim and just before he fired, Cloud ran at lightning, he wrapped his arms around her and dove out of the back of the truck.He cradled her into him with his arms around her and a hand on the back of her head keeping her tucked in. 

Cloud slammed back first against the ground as they rolled to a stop.The rocket fired and hit the cab of the truck, it exploded on contact killing the driver and turning the cab into an inferno.The truck slid out of control and overturned onto its side with a loud crash before skidding to a stop.

Cloud and Lightning finally came to a stop also with Cloud on bottom still guarding her in his arms.

She postured up with her eyes widened.“Cloud... you saved me.” She said softly.

“Of course I did Light.”He said.

She gazed at him from on top of him for seemingly forever, her face dangerously close to his , her eyes drifted from his, to his lips and back to his eyes.

Cloud suddenly winced as he moved his arm. 

“Cloud! Your shoulder is separated!”She stammered as she got off him and helped him sit up. 

“Shit, put my elbow on your shoulder.” He said as he crouched until it snapped back it with a gut wrenching pop.

He growled as he moved his arm back and forth to shake it off.They drew their attention back to the chopper.Blaze and ice stood across from them with their weapons ready as Roche stepped out of the back of the truck with the huge materia in hand.

“Damnit!” Cloud growled as he and Lightning drew their swords.

Roche grinned and snapped the green magic materia into a custom made chest plate along with the yellow command based one already in his possession.

“Well done Light!You always deliver.”Roche said as he glanced at Cloud.

“The deal was for the girl, not Strife!”Light argued. 

Cloud turned to Lightning in shock.“You didn’t...” he said.

“Cloud I tried to tell you I really did!I’m sorry!”She stammered.

“Hate to break up this little heart to heart but, I lied.”Roche said with a laugh.

“The deals off Roche, your not getting either one of them!” She said with her blade ready.

“Too late for a change of heart Light.”He said with a snicker.

“Light, it’s ok, focus!” Cloud yelled.

Blaze and Ice engaged, Cloud clashed swords with Blaze, Ice with Lightning.The steel clanged wildly as the four SOLDIERS clashed. 

Cloud easily got the better of Blaze early, overwhelming him with slashes that backed him up.Roche dashed in with incredible speed and blasted Cloud in the ribs with a body hook.Cloud winced as Blaze caught him with a kick that sent him skidding backwards on his feet.

Lightning clashed over and over with Ice before blasting the three with a lightning bolt.

Roche laughed, you think that’s a lightning bolt?Allow me to show you how to use that spell.”He said with a snicker as he began to glow from the green huge materia. 

Roche threw his hand forward and blasted a massive fork of lightning that blasted Light.

She cried out in pain on contact as she dropped her sword to the ground and crashed to her hands and knees hard.

“Cloud!” She cried out as she hit the ground.

“Light! I’m coming!” He screamed.

“Hold him!” Roche ordered as Blaze and Ice both restrained Cloud.“Your going to watch her die so I can enjoy your pain!” 

Cloud grunted as he struggled to free himself.“Roche, don’t!”He yelled.

Roche smiled and held his hand high above is head as he again channeled the green huge materia’s power.

____________________________________

“There look!” Aerith yelled as she pointed from the ledge the team stood on to the battle below.Cloud and lightning were fighting Blaze and Ice as Roche took cheap shots at Cloud. 

“Let’s go!” Jessie yelled as they ran down the path from the ledge high above the battle.

Lightning was blasted by a huge bolt that forked out and dropped her to her hands and knees.

“Did you see that?” Barret yelled as they ran. 

“Hurry!” Zack yelled as he nodded to Tifa and the team dashed in.

_______________________________________

“Now, watch carefully Cloud, as I disintegrate her with the power of ultima!”He yelled as he pushed his hand out.

Lightning lowered her eyes to the ground, still on her hands and knees.“I can’t take another hit.Looks like this is it...” she said to herself.

Cloud raged and threw Blaze and Ice back before dashing towards her.

“I’m sorry Cloud, it wasn’t supposed to be this way.” She said softly before noticing a shadow overtake her from the sunlight.She glanced up to see Cloud standing in front of her, his back was to her and he had his both hands extended out to the sides. 

She gasped as she looked up at ultima blasting from Roche’s hand.Time seemingly crawled as he turned his head to the side.

“Go, find Zack, and end it.”He said just before the blast hit him.A bright light blinded her sight, but she could hear the impact and feel the force of it.

The blast slammed into Cloud and hurled his body backwards, crashing into the ground before skidding to a stop.

“Ever the hero..” Roche scoffed.His hand still extended from the blast.

Lightning struggled to her feet and ran as fast as she could in her weakened state to Cloud.She knelt next to him and picked up his body, leaning his back on her thighs as she cradled his head and held a hand on his face.

“No, no, no, no!Cloud, please no!Open your eyes Cloud!” She screamed as tapped his cheek. 

Roche laughed maniacally, “oops I guess I don’t know my own strength these days!”

“Cloud! Talk to me Cloud!” She said as her eyes began to fill up.“This is all my fault..” she said as she hugged him.“Please Cloud, wake up!”

The team reached the bottom of the ramp from the ledge above as they sprinted towards the fight.There wasn’t much time, Lightning was down and Roche was channeling his materia for another spell.

“Aerith!What the hell is he casting?” Zack yelled.

Aerith gasped.“There’s no way.... ultima.” She said horrified.

“I’m guessing that’s bad?” Tifa yelled.

“Very bad!” Aerith said with a stern face.

“Cloud, no !!” Jessie yelled as she watched him stand in front of Lightning to take the blast.

“Cloud! You won’t survive that!” Aerith yelled.

“Cloud!” Tifa screamed as she ran for all she was worth.

The blast hit and the team stopped and shielded their eyes from the light. 

The light dimmed and revealed Cloud on the ground with Lightning cradling him.

“Cloud!” Jessie screamed as the team got closer.

“Please no! Don’t do this to me!” Jessie screamed as they closed the final gap.

______________________________________

“Don’t die on me Strife! You need to suffer more.”Roche said with a grin.“Now for you Light, I’ll put you down and you’ll have what you always wanted, you’ll be with him forever!” 

Lightning grit her teeth as she laid Cloud down gently on his back and stood upright.She drew her sword and pointed it at Roche, rage on her face and a tight grip. 

“Your dead!” She yelled. 

“Lightning!” Tifa yelled as the group ran in.

“Tifa?”Lightning gasped.

“Protect Cloud and Lightning!” Zack yelled as the group ran in front of them and Jessie propped up Cloud on her thighs.

“Cloud! Cloud! Wake up please!” Jessie begged.“Aerith ! Please!”

Aerith spun her staff and stabbed it into the ground before kneeling down next to Jessie. 

“Give him to me.” Aerith said as she reached out. 

Jessie laid him down on Aerith’s thighs and gently lowered his head against her.She cradled him and rubbed her hand against his face. 

“Cloud... it’s not your time yet sweetie.” She said softly.

Zack, Tifa, Barret, and Iris stood with their weapons ready guarding the others. 

Roche laughed, “your too late Zack.Your healer won’t be able to fix what I did to him.” 

Zack scoffed, “we’ll see.”

Blaze and Ice stood at the ready in front of Roche.

“Round two !” Zack said as he clenched his sword.

Aerith held her two arms around Cloud resting on his chest, his back leaning on her thighs, his head laying on her chest.

Lightning knelt down with her eyes widened.“Can you help him?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“I’m going to try.”Aerith said as she closed her eyes and focused.

Jessie pleaded with her, “please Aerith!Comon Cloud, come back to me...” she said as tears spilled from her eyes.

Lightning observed Jessie for a moment, the pain in her eyes, the tears, the way she held onto his hand in between hers. 

“I’m sorry Jessie.” Lightning said almost in a whisper.

Jessie kept her focus on Cloud and Aerith, wishing he would open his eyes.

Aerith’s hair began to sway gently as she concentrated.“This is something new I’ve been working on.It’s not exactly ready yet, but I have to try.” 

Jessie watched as Aerith began to glow with that familiar red aura.Her head tilted back slightly as she faced the sky.

The aura began to grow, and her hair swayed faster but in a gentle rhythm. 

Two angel like wings spread out from her back and stretched out wide as her power surged. 

Jessie was in shock as she observed this power.Lightning inhaled deep, unsure she believed what her eyes were seeing.

A gentle red aura surrounded the four of them that sparkles around Cloud and Lightning, before rising into the air and disappearing completely along with the wings.

Aerith glanced down at Cloud and rubbed his cheek, “Rise Cloud...” she said softly.

Cloud’s eyes fluttered and opened slowly.His gaze was met by Jessie. Who was squeezing his hand and smiling through her tears.

“Jessica...” he whispered.

Jessie beamed, “Cloud!” She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. 

Lightning watched the kiss and she knew, it was real.Jessie was completely in love with him.

Jessie pulled back slowly from the kiss.Her eyes met his, her hands still on his cheeks.

Cloud looked up at Aerith and around at the others.“You found us..” he stammered.

Jessie’s smile quickly dropped as she dropped three hammer fists on his arm.

“You scared the shit out of me!” She barked as she whacked him.

“I’m sorry, I tried to finish it and not lose anyone else.

“Well I almost lost you! Again!”She barked.

Cloud stood up and observed Zack and the others fighting. 

“Aerith, are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m drained Cloud, I won’t be able to do great gospel again for awhile.”She said weakly.“It’s still new and I’m regulating the strain on my power.” 

Cloud nodded, “get some rest, Jessie please look after her.” 

Jessie nodded. “Please be careful!” 

“Will do.” Cloud said as he picked up his sword and turned to Lightning. “You got my back partner?” 

Lightning smiled.“Always.”As she drew her sword ready. 

Cloud and Lightning joined the front line as the team stood together in preparation to engage.

“Cloud!Light! I’m glad you two are ok!”Zack beamed.

“Remind me to kick your ass later Cloud!” Tifa said as she raised her fists to the enemy.

“Fair enough.” Cloud said with a smirk.

“Alright merc, what’s the plan?” Barret said.

“Roche is mine...” Cloud said sternly. 

“Your not fighting him alone...” Lightning said.

Cloud nodded, “fine, light and I will take Roche, barret and Zack take Blaze and Ice.Iris back us up with magic.”

Roche scoffed, “plan all you want strife, your all going to die here.”

Cloud smirked, “like always Roche, you fail to see the big picture!” He said as he grinned and stared his mako gaze coldly into Roche’s.“Let’s get it.” 


	16. A Weakness

Aerith knelt down exhausted from her great gospel technique. It was an incredible technique that restored Cloud from the brink of death to being able to stand and fight. She was truly remarkable, but it had taken its toll on her and it was obvious she needed to rest before being able to continue.

Jessie knelt next to her with her arm around her holding her in tight. Lightning stood next to Cloud with her sword ready. Jessie was still unsure of her and kept her eye on her. It was very clear she was into Cloud, and it didn’t help that she was absolutely gorgeous.   
  


Barret took aim at his opponent and Tifa cracked her knuckles ready to engage. Lightning almost looked like Tifa with blonde hair and mako blue eyes, both had incredible physiques.

Roche’s power increase from the huge materia was incredible. He almost killed Cloud with one spell and had Lightning on her knees .

Roche held out his hand and channeled the green magic materia again, he laughed maniacally as he generated a sphere of fire above his head and with a swipe of his arm sent it crashing to the ground as the team side jumped to avoid it. He followed up with multiple lightning blasts that were so fast that Cloud, Zack and Lightning barely got out of the way.

Roche inhaled deep as he drew his blade, satisfied with himself and his new power.

Thats when it hit Jessie. She looked at Aerith, exhausted and barely able to sit up, and then back to Roche, his breathing had become more rapid and she could see the sweat running down the sides of his head.

Her eyes grew wide as she yelled for Cloud. 

“Cloud! I need you!” Jessie screamed as Cloud landed on his feet dodging a bolt. His face confused as he evaluated the situation.

”I got you bro!” Zack yelled as he jumped in to take Roche’s attention.

Cloud dashed to Jessie, “what’s wrong are you ok? Aerith are you ok?” He stammered.

”Cloud, listen..” Jessie said as she whispered to him while sifting through her bag. She popped a materia into his sword. Cloud’s eyes widened after hearing her plan. He looked at the glowing orb she placed in his blade and smiled at her.   
  


“not just a pretty face huh?” He joked.

She wrinkled her nose with a cute smile before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss. She drew back and looked him in the eyes.

”now go kick his ass babe.” She whispered.

Cloud nodded. “Yes ma’am !” He said as he dashed back into the fight and stood next to Lightning, both with their swords drawn.   
  


“I hope you got a plan Strife!” Light said as she winced from the damage taken.

”of course I do!” Cloud smirked.

Barret blasted wildly at Ice, forcing Ice to dodge often and taking his focus off of Tifa’s incredible speed and technique. Tifa landed blow after blow on a distracted Ice. Finally she hit her whirlwind uppercut before her star shower . Ice stagger bad, he was being overwhelmed by the female martial artist. Ice channeled his materia to create space but was interrupted by Barret’s focus shot and forced to dodge again. Tifa landed a huge blow to his jaw that sent him crashing to the ground.

Zack and Blaze clashed blades over and over. Blaze grunted with every swing as Zack seemingly effortlessly blocked and countered. Zack was an incredible swordsman, far superior to Blaze. With a final swipe of his sword Zack knocked the blade from his opponent’s hand as it stabbed into the ground away from him.   
  


Iris casted steady, keeping the team healed and protected, she was still newer to magic and had to conserve her power wisely.

  
Cloud and Lightning faced off with Roche. A grin on Cloud’s face only made Roche mad.   
  


“get that damn smile off your face hero. I’m going to stomp you both!” He growled.

”no. You and me, nobody else!” Cloud said with a smirk.

”Absolutely not! Are you nuts?” Lightning yelled.

”Light, I need you to trust me.” Cloud said as he turned his head to her.

Lightning hesitated, she looked back to Jessie and Jessie nodded to her to trust him.   
  


“whatever...if he starts kicking your ass I’m jumping in.” Light said.

”no interruptions, no matter how bad it looks. Understand?” Cloud said.

”Cloud no, I can’t.” She replied.

”trust me light...”. He said with a wink.

Lightning sighed. “Fine.... please win Cloud.”

”I plan on it!” Cloud said as he dashed in and collided blades with Roche. The sound of the steel clashing filled the air. Cloud threw three slashes that clanged against Roche’s blade one after the other. Roche turned to the side and landed a kick to Cloud’s back that sent him crashing face down into the ground. He pushed off his hands immediately and shot to his feet and dashed to the side before dashing straight for Roche. Their swords clanged again and again before Roche threw a spinning head kick that connected and sent Cloud spinning like a windmill to the ground.

”damnit Cloud, what are you thinking! We should attack him together!” Light yelled.

Cloud held his sword by the handle with the tip in the ground like a crutch as he held his other hand towards Lightning to signal stop. He spit blood on the ground and dashed in again. He side stepped three times seemingly disappearing he was so quick before clashing blades again. With five heavy slashes he was able to damage Roche slightly before Roche hit him with an elbow in the nose followed by a knee to the stomach and tossing Cloud by his head into the ground.

”I can go all day Strife. Seeing you get your ass kicked by me is something I’ve wanted for a long time. But you still haven’t suffered enough!” Roche said with a laugh.   
  


he rushed Cloud with punches, a vicious flurry landing in Cloud’s face and body, and occasionally being blocked by Cloud. Finally he threw a kick that Cloud blocked with his sword but the impact sent him skidding back on his feet.

”Cloud needs us!” Tifa yelled as she dashed in.

”Stay out of it!” Cloud yelled as Tifa froze in her tracks.   
  


“but Cloud!” She yelled.

”Tifa! I got this!” He said with a wink.

Tifa frowned, she wasn’t so sure he did.

”Hey merc, better step up your game if you wana win this one!” Barret shouted.

Zack studied the battle, it was obvious that Roche was getting the best of him. But why was he so confident?

Cloud dashed in with violent slashes and thrusts of his blade. After a combination of five clashes, Cloud landed a massive punch to Roche’s ribs that made Roche wince as he held his arm against them.

”ugh, lucky shot!” He yelled as he charged forward and started swinging punches that batted Cloud’s face back and fourth before knocking him to his back again.   
  


Cloud skidded to a stop before staggering to his feet. “That it?” Cloud said with a grin that enraged Roche.

Roche charged forward, “try this!” He yelled as he blasted Cloud in the face as hard as he could.

Cloud barely flinched as he turned his head back to Roche with a smile.

”the hell?” Roche yelled as he back stepped to create distance. “How didn’t that hurt you?” He raged as he channeled his materia and threw his hand foreword, but nothing happened.

Jessie grinned, “gotcha!”

Zack laughed “son of a bitch, you two are pretty sly!” He said as he looked at Cloud and then Jessie.

Blaze and Ice staggered back to Roche as the three regrouped.

”he was working Cloud over! What changed? Was Cloud holding back?” Lightning wondered.

”no, I was coasting... for a reason.” Cloud said with a sly grin.

”coasting! You can’t beat me at your best! My power is far greater than yours now! How can you stand up to it?” Roche yelled.

Cloud smiled and held his sword out and pointed to the blue materia that Jessie popped into his blade.

”mp absorb.... you son of a bitch!” Roche yelled.

”that’s right, the entire time we fought with physical attacks I was draining your strength with this. Jessica noticed how drained Aerith was from her new power, and how your new power was having the same effect on your body, so we decided to help you empty your tank. All that power but no strength to use it... such a shame.” Cloud teased.

Roche grumbled, he was enraged that Cloud had beaten him again. His breathing was heavy and his body exhausted from the high end spells he casted from the huge materia and the physical drain from Cloud’s strategy.   
  


“this isn’t over Strife!” He yelled.

”not yet, but I don’t plan on dragging it out any longer!” Cloud said confidently.

”he did it, he beat him!” Lightning beamed.

”atta boy merc! That’s why your first class!” Barret cheered.

”Jessie, great job...” Aerith huffed.

Jessie smiled, “thanks Aerith!”

”Roche, what now?” Blaze wondered.

”ugh, retreat!” Roche grunted.

”like I’m going to allow that!” Cloud scoffed. “This ends now!” Cloud said as he drew his blade. Lightning and Zack jumped in next to him and did the same. Tifa cracked her knuckles and gazed a fierce look. Barret pointed his gun, for biggs! and wedge!”   
  


Blaze held his arm in the air and channeled his materia. A green haze elgulfed the three of them.

”shit! No!” Cloud grunted as he dashed at them.   
  


Roche grinned as the green light disappeared along with the three SOLDIERS.

”Well shit...” Lightning said as she holstered her sword.

”what the hell was that! They just vanished!” Barret yelled.

”escape materia... teleports you from combat to a preset destination. It’s great for making sudden retreats.” Cloud said. “I should have thought of that.”   
  


“we had him, it was over!” Tifa said as she clenched her fist.

”now what?” Zack said as he holstered his sword.

”regroup, we need to find out where the next huge materia is, he won’t make the same mistake twice with his power so we need to make sure he doesn’t get any stronger.” Cloud said.

”I’ll put my snitch on it.” Light said as she began texting.

”let’s head back to the bar, there’s. Chocobo stable between here and Midgar, we will stay there for the night so Aerith can rest and wait for lightning's intel.” Cloud suggested.

The team agreed and Zack scooped Aerith up in his arms. “Comon babe, let’s get you out of here.” He said as she leaned into him and closed her eyes.

__________________________  
  
  


The chocobo stable did in fact have an inn, recently expanded and quite nice for a good price. They team split up into rooms to get some rest. Cloud and Jessie, Zack and Aerith, Barret by himself, Tifa, Iris, and Lightning.

  
Cloud opened the room door and laid his sword against the wall with a groan. He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on his opposite shoulder as he lifted his arm and rolled the shoulder in circles.

  
Jessie sat next to him on the bed an examined his wounds.   
  


“Cloud.... your hurt..” she said almost in a whisper.

”just scratches.” He said.

Jessie ran her hands along his shoulders And down his arms. He was bruised and cut in a few spots. She gently took his shoulder guard off and moved in front of him. She stood in front of him and slowly pulled his tunic over his head.

standing in front of him, ran her hands down his chest and stomach, bruised ribs, the scar from Nibelheim, bullet wound scars in his shoulders. She held her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and drew her in.

he kissed her stomach just above her waistline as she inhaled deep. She pulled his head into her tight as he continued. She held the sides of his head and gave a gentle pull on his hair as she stared wide eyed at the ceiling with her mouth open. Cloud began to undo her pants and worked his tongue along her waistline.   
  


“oh my god...” she hissed.

he slid her pants to the floor slowly as she shimmied her hips to help remove them. She grabbed the base of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. She stood anxiously, the familiar static from his touch as he worked his way down, kissing and licking. Teasing her by making contact with her her briefly, his hands on her hips.

”jessica...” he whispered between kissing her on and all around her slit.

Her body shivered, his voice calling her name like that was so seductive, she pushed him back and straddled his lap on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his powerful arms around her back as he kissed her.

She moaned with desire as they kissed, gently shifting her hips back and fourth.

”Cloud... I need you right now.” She whispered.

”I need you Jessica..” he whispered back with his lips grazing her earlobe. Jessie’s blood was on fire, her desire to devour him was raging. He stood up with her Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his head. He continued kissing her as he crossed the room and pressed her against the wall.   
  


She loved it when he handled her like that with his strength. He held her tight as he pressed into her against the wall.   
  


She let out a loud moan as he entered her, her eyes fluttered before returning to his baby blue mako gaze.   
  


“Cloud... I almost.... lost you.... again....” she stammered as he thrusted into her.

”I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered as he picked up the pace.

Her eyes rolled as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

”ahh like that yes!” She pleaded. Her grip tightening around his neck and waist.

”when this is over, I’m retiring, I want a life with you..” he whispered.

“I want that too Cloud.. ohhh fuck...” she squealed as she felt the rollercoaster about to peak.

Cloud knew she was ready, he sped up as she pressed her lips against his as she erupted inside. Her muffled gasp turned into a full on scream after removing her lips from his. It took almost half a minute for her to finish, her legs twitched and her breathing heavy as he kept her pinned against the wall, still inside of her.

she brushed her hair from her slightly sweaty forehead and then did the same with his. She smiled and she exhaled with a woo.

”that was incredible...” she stammered.

”your not finished are you?” He asked with a grin.

”not a chance SOLDIER boy.” She teased as he turned and laid her gently on the bed.

”think you can keep up?” He asked.

she bit her bottom lip and gave a seductive gaze. “Bring it on...”


	17. The Truce

The sun shined in through the blinds into Jessie’s face. The warm rays and the country side air offered a peaceful way to wake up. Jessie sat up and wiped her eyes before glancing over at Cloud next to her. She smiled as she watched him sleep for a moment before her attention was brought to the bedroom door as it creaked open slowly.

Lightning poked her head in the door and raised a finger to her lips. Jessie lowered her brows for a second before Lightning gestured for her to come here with her hand waving.   
  


Jessie got dressed and stepped out into the hall. Lightning was leaning against the wall with her eyes shut and arms folded.   
  


“hey.” Jessie whispered.

”everyone is still asleep. Follow me.” Lightning said as she postured up off the wall and headed toward the front door.

Jessie wasn’t sure about her yet. But she was curious, and she decided to follow her.

Jessie stepped outside onto the porch, the country air was beautiful, the large fenced in area out front had several chocobos running around as the workers tended to the field. She saw Lightning walking across the wide field, Jessie began to follow her, she wondered what she wanted and how far out she planned on going.

”So where are we going?” Jessie asked as she jogged for catch up.

“Further, so we don’t wake anyone or disturb the chocobos and animals.” Light responded without turning to look at her at all.

Eventually the farm house and inn had become pretty far away, they were definitely not within ear shot. Lightning came to a stop with her back to Jessie.   
  


“So... what are we doing here?” Jessie asked.

Lightning remained standing with her back to Jessie, her long blonde hair swayed in the breeze as she turned to face her. Her mako glowing blue eyes opened and gazed into Jessie’s. She was stern, her SOLDIER uniform on, her hair down, and a new sword in her hand.   
  


“Light?” Jessie sputtered, now beginning to get nervous.

”Jessica Rasberry, the Gold Saucer actress... who knew.” Lightning said sternly. She turned and pulled her usual sword from the ground in her free hand and tilted it in front of her as she examined it.

Jessie gulped. “What is it you want from me?” She stammered.

”here...” Light said as she handed Jessie her old sword.

Jessie took hold of the sword. She examined it carefully and stared back at Lightning.

”the Blazefire Sabre, I’ve had it for a long time, now it’s yours, take care of it.” Light said as she held up her new sword, it was a heavier sword, more like the kind Cloud and Zack held.   
  


“Why are you giving it to me?” Jessie asked.

”Cloud gave it to me, a long time ago. I was a new SOLDIER recruit, he was incredible, strong, fast, talented. He was everything I wanted and everything I wanted to be. He coached me, taught me all I know, and then, on a mission one time, he saved my life.” She said as she gazed at the gun blade.

”Cloud gave it to you? What happened?” Jessie asked.

”he said he saw a fire in me, and based on my style, he thought the lighter gun blade suited me. I mastered the gun blade quickly, he was right, it was my style. I fell in love with Cloud, always tried to get posted with him, hoping I could get with him, hoping that maybe he felt the same.” She continued.

Jessie listened intently to her, unsure of how it made her feel.

”I finally got the courage to make my move, started sending him little signals, but he didn’t bite. He always gave that small half smile but it just seemed like he didn’t see me as, a woman. I thought it was the phone calls from Tifa Lockheart that kept him from me, he was so close with her, and she was gorgeous. Then I heard he was dead, but I found him, and to my surprise, he’s not with Tifa... he was with you.” She said as she gazed into Jessie’s eyes.

”we met at the Gold Saucer, things happened fast.” Jessie felt the need to explain herself suddenly.

”it’s ok Jess... I want to be honest with you, my intentions were to win him over from you. Until I saw the way you looked at him when he was hurt, the way he protects you, the way he talks about you. I see him look in your eyes and he melts. I know now that I can never be what you are to him, and it’s ok.”   
  


“I love him more than anything...” Jessie replied.

”which brings me to why we are here.” Lightning said as her face became stern. “I’m going to train you, protect him the way he protects you, we will beat Roche and his team, but you need to be ready for anything.”   
  


“I’ve never used a sword before...” Jessie exclaimed.

”I will show you, I see you can use materia, we will start with the basics. The Blazefire Sabre is a gun blade, hold the handle and release the trigger latch with a flick of you wrist, the blade will extend and retract, it’s designed to be whipped in and out quickly. Try it.”

Jessie held the handle and clicked the release trigger, with a snap of her wrist the blade extended and was ready for combat.

”that’s the way. Now try this!” Lightning said as she demonstrated basic maneuvers.

Jessie mirrored lightning as the two trained in the field side by side.

_________________________  
  


”hey bro, check this out!” Zack said as Cloud walked out onto the porch. It was early afternoon, the rest was well deserved as the team had been pretty drawn out.

”what’s up?” Cloud asked.

”This chocobo is about to have babies!” Zack said as he and Aerith both surrounded the bird.

”where’s Jessica?” Cloud asked, clearly not interested in the chocobo.

”haven’t seen her, thought she was still asleep.” Zack answered.

”me either, maybe she’s with Tifa?” Aerith suggested. “I saw Tifa go behind the barn.”   
  


Cloud nodded and walked towards the barn, he could hear shouting as he got closer. With a hand on his sword he ran to close the distance. He came around the back of the barn to find Tifa blasting furious combinations into the truck of a tree. There was bark everywhere and the tree was quite damaged. Tifa huffed and puffed as she continued to throw heat.

”Tifa...” Cloud said as she froze and turned to him. Her eyes were on fire and her fists clenched tight. “Are you ok?”

”I need to be stronger Cloud, I need to be ready, I don’t want anyone else to die...” she stammered.

”Tifa...” Cloud said as he approached her.

Tifa began to sob as Cloud wrapped his arms around her. She clenched her arms around him tightly. “I thought you were gone Cloud, I’m scared, I don’t want to lose anyone, I need to be ready.”

”it’s ok teef, I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t want you to worry, I’ll handle it.” He said as he comforted his long time friend.

”Cloud, Roche is getting stronger.... can you beat him?” Tifa asked.

”Don’t worry teef, I’ll protect you all.” Cloud replied.

”Thank you, hero.” Tifa said as she held him tightly.

___________________________  
  


”now!” Lightning yelled as she charged an exhausted Jessie.   
  


their blades clanged over and over as Lightning charged forward pushing Jessie back. 

“Don’t hesitate!” Lightning ordered as she pressed her blade into Jessie’s Blazefire sabre.

Her strength and speed is incredible, I can’t compare... Jessie thought to herself and she pressed forward.

”You are doubting yourself! Show me the fire inside you!” Lightning yelled as she kicked Jessie, sending her skidding to a stop.

”ugh!” Jessie winced as she held her stomach with one hand, her face was dirty and lightly bruised as she huffed and puffed deeply. Her eyes stern and her desire to continue burning.

Lightning charged her again, “I’m coming for him Jessie! Try to stop me!” She screamed as she slammed her blade into Jessie’s.

Jessie glared into Light’s intense eyes as she pressed her blade into hers.   
  


“if you don’t beat me, I’m taking him from you! If you can’t win, you lose him.” Light growled.

Jessie grit her teeth and dug deep as she pressed into her.   
  


“that’s it, show me the fire that stole Cloud from me!” Light yelled as she pressed harder into her.

Jessie screamed as she pushed back, her eyes fierce and her teeth clenched tightly.

“That’s it! Bring it on Jessica, show me why he chose you!” She yelled as she slammed her blade forward and shoved Jessie back. Their swords clanged together wildly several more time before Lightning began to turn up the pace.

Jessie staggered backwards and thrusted her hand forward sending a bolt of electricity forward. Lightning dodged and fired one of her own that Jessie barely evaded.

”you don’t deserve him... where’s that fire, that passion! What will you do when he’s in trouble? Will you stand and watch? Or will you get off your ass and fight!” Light yelled as she pressured Jessie.

”I.... will..... fight!” Jessie yelled as she pressed forward and began to take offence on Lightning.

”Then show me! You either finish this now, or lose him forever! The choice is yours!” Light screamed.

Jessie’s eyes burned with fury, she pressed forward and began to glow a red aura that gently swayed her hair and engulfed her. Her strength rose dramatically and she let out a loud growl before shoving light back.

Lightning skidded to a stop and smiled as she closed her eyes briefly. “There it is...” she grinned.

Jessie burned with rage as she continued to glow red she charged forward and jumped toward lightning. Light held her sword out and Jessie kicked off of it and jumped backwards into the air. Her sword began to glow at the tip and with one swipe she sent five projectiles of energy toward light that struck the ground all around her and exploded with a massive crash.

Jessie landed on the ground and the aura extinguished. She panted heavily, Completely exhausted and amazed by what she had done.

___________________________

Tifa and Cloud walked towards the chocobo stables together, Cloud gave a comforting rub of her shoulder as they approached Aerith and Zack, who were now joined by Iris and Barret. 

“hey merc! Check out the soon to be momma chocobo!” Barret yelled.

”This is incredible!” Iris beamed.

A loud blast behind them shattered the moment as Cloud and the team turned to face the dust in the air on the other side of the field.   
  


“what the hell was that?” Cloud exclaimed. His eyes widened, “Jessica....”

Aerith bounced up, “where’s Lightning?” She wondered.

Cloud snarled and took off towards the giant cloud of dust, the team gave chase behind him.

__________________________  
  


The dust began to settle, revealing Lightning with her sword tilted in front of her to guard. “That’s it Jessica, good job” she said as she holstered her sword.

”oh my god... Lightning, what was that?” Jessie exclaimed.

”I pushed you to your limit. Your limit reflects the power within, for your first time that was incredible. I sense a sleeping power within you, a fire and passion.” Light said as she dusted herself off.

”I really did that?” Jessie wondered.   
  


“you did, it’s called energy rain, and you did it spectacularly. From now on I am your master and you are my student. I want to take you under my wing Jessica.” Light said as she removed the holster from her hips and handed it to Jessie .

”connect it to your hips, the Blazefire Sabre retracts the same as it extends, holster it behind your butt. Light said.

Jessie did as she was told and with a snap of her wrist and release of the trigger the blade retracted and slid onto the holster perfectly.

”wow, so cool!” Jessie beamed.

”how about it Jessica? Eager to learn more?” Light asked with a smile.

”yes! Please teach me!” She beamed.

“Let’s keep this between us for now..” light whispered as she held her finger to her lips.

”Jessica!!!” Cloud yelled as he dove in front of her and swiped his sword across the ground and brought it upright to evaluate the situation.

”there he is, right on cue, the hero...” light said softly as she began to walk back to the farm.

”what’s going on light?” Cloud demanded.

”just girl talk.” Light said as she continued walking away. “Right Jessie?”   
  


“you bet!” Jessie said with a wink and a thumbs up.

Cloud’s eyes lowered to behind Jessie’s ass at the Blazefire Sabre holstered, then back to Jessie’s eyes.

Jessie smiled and cupped her two hands along Cloud’s cheeks before planting a kiss on his lips. “Long story...” she said as she again kissed him.

Her intoxicating lips and aroma making Cloud forget all about what had happened and just focused on the woman kissing him.

___________________________  
  


The team strolled up to Midgar, the entrance to the slums was oddly unguarded.

”strange... no security at all? Not like Shinra.” Barret grumbled.

”I don’t like it.” Iris said suspiciously.

”I’ll scout ahead, Jessica, come with me.” Light said as Jessie nodded and walked with lightning towards the sector seven gate.

”what’s that all about?” Tifa wondered.

”not sure.” Cloud said as he watched Jessie and lightning scout ahead.

”Well, she is in good hands at least!” Zack said as he folded his hands behind his head and started walking towards the gate.

Aerith stopped by Cloud and smiled warmly. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” She said as she followed Zack.

The team stopped at the rest stop and vending machines for a quick break while they waiting for light and Jessie to return from scouting.

”can’t wait to relax and get a drink!” Iris chimed.

”yeah I hear ya!” Tifa said with a sigh.

Cloud had a frown on. Tifa noticed and approached him. “Cloud.... what’s wrong?” She asked.

”I smell smoke.” Cloud stammered as he looked towards Light and Jessie running towards them.

”Cloud! Hurry!” Jessie yelled as she looked at him with concern.

The team dashed towards them as they stormed towards sector seven.   
  


Jessie’s eyes widened as she stood silently with the flames reflecting in her eyes. The team joined her almost right away as they stood back in horror to see seventh heaven burning to the ground. The bar was completely engulfed in flames and collapsing apart. Tifa joined the front line as she watched her bar burn to the ground. Aerith wrapped her arm around Tifa to comfort her as they all stood silent. Barret growled as he stood still taking in the sight.   
  


Cloud snarled as he observed the burning stakes out front that spelled “hero”. As the team and most of sector seven stood and watched the bar crumble and burn.


	18. The Next Target

The cool morning air was a nice change from the blazing heat that torched seventh heaven and other nearby buildings the night before. The only thing left of seventh heaven was the scorched wooden pile that was still smouldering, the locals had fought valiantly to try to put the fire out, but with limited resources.   
  


Cloud led a rescue team for survivors and people injured, he was clearly still injured himself, recent events were not allowing him much time to recover in between encounters.   
  


Aerith did her best to comfort Tifa, she had lost everything she worked for here on the slums and so much more.   
  


Iris was passing through the debris, now only having the clothes on their backs, the team was run down. As she lifted a scorched board, her eyes darted to a yellow glow underneath the debris. She moved a few boards and reached into the pile and retrieved the object. It was a piece of yellow materia, it gave a bright glow that sparkled in her eyes as she looked it over. “Wow....” she said softly to herself. “I wonder what it does...”.   
  


“That’s enemy skill materia.” Lightning said from behind her.

Startled by her she juggled the orb and nearly dropped it. She looked up at Lightnings beautiful yet stone face as she glared down at her.

”When equipped it can absorb and learn skills from enemies that have been used against it, granting the user its power. This particular one appears to have been used quite a bit, there are many skills already absorbed and learned. A nice find, someone likely dropped it.” Lightning added as she folded her arms.

”that’s incredible...” Iris said as she gazed into the materia and then back to Lightning. “Think I could use it?” She asked.

”enemy skill is relatively easy to use, similar to the lightning spell that Cloud taught you, just concentrate on the spell. Snap it into your bracer and you will feel the spells within.” Light answered as she ran her hand through her golden hair.

Iris popped the orb into her bracer, it gave a light glow around her briefly before extinguishing to its normal glow. She could feel the energy and almost pinpoint each and every spell within.   
  


“make sure you understand what something does before you use it.” Light suggested, “enemy skills can damage, restore, among other things, so choose carefully before you cast it at your opponent.” Light added before walking passed her towards Jessie.   
  


“Jessie! Come with me.” Light said as she walked by Jessie and towards scrap boulevard, where they had practiced when they met Lightning.

Jessie nodded, “ok...” she said as she glanced at Cloud holding up a large beam while the locals pulled out an injured man.   
  


“he will be fine.” Light said as she noticed her concern.   
  


Cloud let out a loud groan as his sweat and ash covered body strained to raise the pillar.   
  


“a little more and we got him Cloud!” A man said as Cloud let go of the pillar with a loud exhale. He nodded to Jessie as she walked by, he wiped the sweat from his forehead before moving on to the next spot.

Lightning kept walking through the gate as Jessie skipped along behind her to catch up.

”what’s going on there?” Zack asked as he slugged a drink of water, he too was feeling the strain on his body from the battles and lack of rest.

Cloud looked over at the two girls and gave a brief grin, “who would have thought...” he said before turning to Zack “she’s training her...”.   
  


“Lightning is?” Zack scoffed.

”seems it.” Cloud replied.

”not really her style though.” Zack added.

”people change.” Cloud replied before nodding toward the other end of a heavy pillar for Zack to help with.

Barret talked with the locals about setting up a spot for Marlene. Fortunately, she was with Marle at stargazer heights when the attack happened. They organized a safe place for Marlene to lay low until the threat could be taken care of.   
  


“What do you make of our SOLDIER crew here? There’s even more of them now I see.” Marle said noting Cloud, Zack, and now Lightning.

”They are fine by me. But don’t tell them I said that.” Barret scoffed.

Marle laughed, “well if you are ok with them, so am I. I see the blonde boy has taken quite a shine to Jessie.” She teased.

”long story.” Barret said as he glanced at Cloud.

_________________________  
  


Jessie slashed wild with the Blazefire Sabre, before throwing her hand forward and shooting a fireball at Lightning.

With one powerful swipe, Lightning slashed through the fireball and charged forward, the steel clanged repeatedly as the two began to step up their their training.

”focus on your enemy, stop worrying about what’s already done.” Light ordered.

Jessie closed her eyes tight, the pain in Tifa’s eyes tormenting her, the townsfolk and everyone who had gotten dragged into this fight. With a tight grip on her sword she charged. The sound of steel clanging and fire and lightning spells crashing filled the air.

”Turn it up Jessie, Roche won’t pull any punches, you need to be ready!” Light ordered as she pressured Jessie.

Jessie winced as she blocked the attacks.   
  


“don’t you see what’s happening? Roche is exhausting Cloud, we should be out there stopping him from getting more powerful, but instead we are saving kittens from trees. Roche is out there looking for more huge materia and leaving Cloud exhausted from helping people!” Light yelled.

Jessie’s eyes widened “she’s right.” She thought. She thought of Cloud’s injured exhausted body, protecting people, saving people, even her.   
  


“Roche is getting more powerful and Cloud is getting weaker from over exhaustion, when the time comes, you need to be ready to fight!” Lightning yelled. “You can’t hide behind Cloud, you will stand up with me, and fight!”   
  


Jessie focused on Lightning, “your right! I’m ready!” She yelled as she charged forward.

_________________________  
  


The locals had setup a relief station outside the square. Cloud and Zack both laid injured people in the beds setup.   
  


“Cloud, Zack, we can’t thank you enough!” Marle said as she passed them both a water each.

”it’s fine.” Cloud said as he postured upright adjusting his sword.

Zack chuckled and reached for the water. “What he means is, your welcome, and thank you!” before passing Cloud the water and downing his own.

”won’t you two rest a bit? It’s been a long night and I don’t think I’ve seen either of you sit down.” Marle added.

”we’re fine....thanks.” Cloud said.

Zack raised his eyebrows, “not bad, but room for improvement.” He teased.

Marle chuckled and Cloud scoffed before downing his water.

Jessie and Lightning rejoined the group, both looking beat up and sweaty.

”woah! What happened to you two?” Zack said.

”girl talk.” Lightning said as she brushed passed him and snatched up a water from the cooler and tossed it to Jessie.

Jessie caught the water and downed it. “Doesn’t she remind you of someone?” She asked Zack.

Zack laughed, “she sure does. I see your using the Blazefire Sabre, good choice.”   
  
  


Jessie smiled. “I’m trying!”   
  


“we need to talk about what’s next.” Lightning said from the side.

The group came together all knowing she was right.

”Roche is out there finding huge materia while we play fire department Light scoffed.

”she’s right, we need to locate Roche and the next huge materia.” Jessie added.

Zack folded his arms, “what about Tifa?” He asked.

”I’m ready!” Tifa chimed as she joined the group. “Roche needs to be stopped.”

”where’s Cloud?” Jessie asked.   
  


the team looked around unsure of where he had gone.

”Tifa! Shinra is here!” A local man yelled.

Tifa charged forward towards the man as he pointed towards the pillar complex side of the slums with the team following.

As she charged forward, she noticed two Shinra troops guarding the path toward the station. The first trooper called in on his radio, “I’ve got her boss, Tifa is here.” He said before turning to see the rest of the team arrive. “I’ve got Jessica Rasberry too boss.”

After a moment of no response on the radio, the second troop stared at the first. “That’s weird.” He said.

”boss, copy? We found them both.” The first called in again.

Another trooper flew around the corner and slammed into the make shift wall around the pathway towards the station. He slammed into the wall with a thud, landing face down unconscious. The two troopers turned and ran with Tifa and the team giving chase.

They turned the corner to see Cloud holding a man in a suit against the wall, lifted off his feet.   
  


“I thought you were dead...” the man grunted as he struggled to breathe comfortably under Cloud’s grip. Cloud’s eyes burned with mako power, his teeth clenched.

”Stay away from Jessica and Tifa!” Cloud growled as the team finally caught up.

With a thrust forward of his hand, Cloud struck both troopers with a lightning spell, dropping them both to the ground.

”Reeve!” Jessie yelled. 

“Cloud, stop! He’s a friend!” Tifa yelled.

Cloud scoffed. “He’s Shinra, he knows about the setup in nibelheim.”   
  


“Cloud! He helped me escape from the Gold Saucer the night you went missing!” Jessie exclaimed.

”it’s true!” Reeve grunted.

Cloud grunted as he held Reeve tightly, he glanced into Jessie’s eyes as she approached him. She gently laid her hand on his and stared into his mako gaze.

”Please..” she said softly. Cloud immediately let go and Reeve coughed as he gasped for air.

”Reeve, what’s going on? Why are you here?” Tifa wondered.

”let’s talk somewhere private” Reeve said as he pointed towards the warehouse.

__________________________  
  


”That’s about the jist of it.” Tifa said as she hung her head.

Reeve brushed his hand along his beard as he took time to process the story so far.

Cloud leaned against the wall staring daggers at Reeve, Zack and Aerith sat across from him. Barret sat on a lumber pile and Jessie and Tifa stood next to Reeve. Reeve noticed Lightning standing by Cloud, a similar snarl on her face to Cloud’s.

”Cloud, Zack, and Lightning... quite the reunion.” He said as he paced the room. “SOLDIER’s finest, together again...” 

“cut to it!” Cloud scoffed.

Reeve let out a sigh, “I’m not the enemy Cloud. Roche has Shinra completely upside down, we have a common enemy.”   
  


Cloud scoffed, “right and you want us to cooperate, then what?”

”Just leave Shinra to me, all you need to focus on is Roche. Shinra is changing, my influence has gone a long way, mako is a thing of the past. We take out Roche and we both win, you see Roche is after the huge materia, he seeks vengeance on you and Shinra. Where I have come up with a new method of energy for Shinra electrical. But Roche needs to be stopped, so I’m doing so both Shinra and avalanche win.” Reeve said confidently.

Cloud glanced at Jessie , she nodded to him as did Tifa.   
  


“why should we believe you?” Light asked.

”because it’s been my life’s work, I’ve known Shinra’s ways for some time and worked to change things, but we need SOLDIER! The best of the best! To eliminate the new threat.” Reeve replied.

”I don’t like it.” Barret grumbled.

Zack looked to Aerith, her comforting gaze and a nod told him all he needed to know. “If Aerith is in, so am I!”   
  


Cloud winced, “Jessica?”   
  


“yes Cloud, I believe him.” She replied.

Jessie turned to Lightning “will you help?”

Lightning scoffed, “I’m after Roche for my own reasons, if that helps the cause then it’s merely coincidence.” She said as she ran her fingers through her golden hair. “Cloud, I say let’s do it.”

Cloud grumbled. “Fine, when it’s over, if Shinra try’s to pull anything... I will be there to stop them!”

”it’s settled then!” Reeve beamed, “Roche needs one more huge materia, we did what we could to hide it but we think he may be on to us. The last piece was hidden in the desert prison area near Corel, our alliance with the people there assisted us in hiding it well, but Roche has been able to track the other pieces recently and we feel it’s only a matter of time.”

”so what then?” Cloud asked.

”a full on last stand at The desert prison, protect that last piece and eliminate Roche before he obtains it.” Reeve replied.

Lightning scoffed, “and the huge materia afterwards?”   
  


“Shinra will be taking possession of it.” Reeve added.

”we’ll see about that.” Light replied.

Cloud turned to Jessie, her eyes told him the story, he knew she trusted the director.“I’ll do whatever Jessica wants.” 

Jessie beamed and hugged Cloud tightly.“Thank you Cloud.”She said softly.Cloud held her tight and stared at Reeve. 

“If you screw us, your the first one dead!” Cloud grunted as he held Jessie staring at Reeve.

“Deal.” Reeve answered.

“So now what?” Tifa wondered.

Reeve pulled out his phone and began searching through emails.“Looks like the last huge materia is being excavated from the Corel area near the prison.My sources say Roche is going to ambush the transportation tomorrow.We setup control tonight at our outpost nearby and wait.” 

Zack put his hands behind his head and yawned, “and how are we getting there?” 

“I have a flight arranged.We leave shortly, get your affairs in order and meet me at the private airstrip near the highway into Midgar, my associates will drive you there.”Reeve answered.

“Feels like they are trying to split us up in vehicles Cloud.”Light replied.

“I assure you my men wouldn’t try taking on three SOLDIERS, especially the best.” Reeve added.

“Split up in two vehicles, Cloud, Jessica, Tifa and Lightning. Followed by Zack, Aerith, Iris, and Barret.Don’t be late.”Reeve replied as he began to walk away.

“Oh and Jessica.” Reeve said. 

“Yes?”She replied.

“That’s some power over SOLDIER’S finest you have, wish you were around to help with him long ago.” He said with a chuckle.

Jessie smiled ear to ear, “awww he has a soft spot for me!” She teased.

Cloud had a stern look on his face, “Reeve... remember what I said, if you endanger Jessica or any of my friends, your dead.” 

“There’s the ice cold Cloud we all know.” Reeve scoffed as he walked away.

_________________________________

The trucks pulled up to the air strip and Reeve was there with a few troopers.The team gathered around the plane, very aware of the troopers and their surroundings.

“So the plan is to excavate the huge materiaand transport it by morning.That’s when Roche is expected to make his move.”Reeve said as they approached the plane.

“So we cut him off and bait him with a fake materia..” Light suggested.

“That’s why you three are the best!” Reeve said with a smirk.

No sooner than he got the words out of his mouth there was an explosion in Midgar that shook the ground.Fire burst towards the sky as the team turned towards the blast.

Reeve gasped and grabbed his radio, “what the hell was that?” He yelled.

“Sir it’s Roche, he’s attacking the sector seven residential district!” The voice responded.

Jessie’s eyes widened, “mom....dad....” she said softly. “Cloud! Please!” She yelled as she turned to him.

Cloud grit his teeth and grabbed the handle of his sword.“You guys go secure the last huge materia, I’m going after him!” He ordered.

Lightning jumped in front of him, “clearly this is a distraction to keep us from the huge materia, Comon Cloud!”

Cloud brushed passed Lightning and with his back to the team he ordered again, “you guys go, I’ll handle this!”

“I’m coming!” Jessie barked as she glared her tear filled eyes into his.

Cloud took in her face for a moment before nodding, “right beside me Jessica.” He said sternly.

Jessie nodded as the two ran towards one of the trucks.

“Cloud!” Tifa yelled.

“There’s no sense teef, he’s gunna do it anyway.” Zack said as he boarded the plane.

“Jessie!” Lightning yelled. 

Jessie stopped at the door of the truck and turned to her.Lightning gave a nod and Jessie smiled and nodded back before getting into the truck.With a slam of the throttle the truck sped off towards Midgar as the rest of the team watched before boarding the plane.

Aerith frowned as she watched the fire Blaze in the distance.“Be safe guys....”


	19. Backfire

Cloud and Jessie raced towards the flames and smoke coming from sector seven.With the throttle on the floor, Cloud swerved in and out of traffic wildly. 

“They’re ok right Cloud?We’re going to get there in time....right?” Jessie asked quietly.

“We will.” Cloud replied before focusing on a Shinra troop road block that had been setup to keep traffic out of the area under attack.Cloud kept the peddle down and rushed the road block. 

“Get down!” He ordered as the troopers raised their firearms. 

Jessie crouched down as the troopers opened fire, with a swift shot of his blade across the passenger side, he used his sword to further shield her from the barrage of bullets.

The troopers dove out of the way as the truck smashed through the road block and stormed towards the residential district. 

A trooper stood up after diving to the side to avoid the truck and keyed his radio. 

“He’s here.”He called out.

Roche stood in the middle of an intersection laughing as he blasted fireballs at random houses and buildings.Flames erupted out of windows and smashed glass everywhere as the buildings burnt.Parked cars began to explode on impact, lighting the night sky up from the intense flames.

Cloud pushed the truck harder as he swerved around the chaos and sped towards Roche.

Roche noticed the truck coming and stood still with a grin.“Comon hero, show me what you got!” He snickered.

Cloud drove straight at Roche with a fierce look on his face.

Roche stood still with a sinister grin, unfazed by speeding truck.“Comon do it, doit Cloud, I SAID DO IT!” He screamed as the truck got close.

Just as the truck got to him, Roche vanished and Cloud locked up the brakes and turned the truck hard to avoid crashing into the flaming cars on the other side.He reached over and grabbed Jessie, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as the truck rolled several times before skidding to a stop on its roof.

Broken glass fell from the shattered windows and crunched under him as he laid back first on the roof of the inside of the truck cradling Jessie.He took a second to observe her for injuries.

“You ok?” He asked.

Jessie winced as she postured up.“Yeah... I think so, where the hell did you learn to drive?” She stammered.

“I’m great at driving!” He scoffed as he brushed glass from her ponytail.

Cloud crawled out of the window first to escape the wreckage and observed his surroundings before assisting Jessie out.She stood up and dusted herself off as Cloud bent down and pulled his massive sword through the broken window.

“Where did he go?” Jessie wondered as she looked around for any sign of Roche. 

Cloud grunted as he held his sword ready and scanned the area.Burning buildings and vehicles all around them, Cloud finally locked eyes with Roche.Standing again in the middle of the intersection with the same sinister grin and a wall of fire behind him.

“Ahh the hero arrives, right on cue.” Roche snickered.

Jessie drew her blade and engaged it with a snap of the wrist, holding it ready, a stern look on her face.

“Well well Jessica....I didn’t think it was possible but it looks like Lightning has chosen a student.”

“It’s over Roche, we’re finishing this here and now!” Cloud interrupted.

“Oh it’s far from over Hero.You haven’t suffered enough yet, and I want you around to see me become a god!”He snickered.

“That’s not going to happen!” Jessie barked.

“My dearest Jessica, it will happen, I will rule the world , with you at my side!” He added.

“Not a chance!” Jessie yelled as she swiped her sword.

“Is that your final answer?” Roche said with a smirk.

“Hmph” Jessie sneered.

“Then let’s begin...” Roche said as he dashed towards the two.Cloud intercepted him in front of Jessie and collided blades with him.The two grunted at one another and they pressed towards each other.With a swipe the two both jumped back separating.Jessiejumped between them and slashed wild at Roche continuously shouting with each slash.Roche dodged and ducked as he laughed.

“Nice form, but you’re too slow girl!”He said as he threw a kick that Cloud was able to catch.

“I’m not.” He growled before landing a straight punch to Roche’s face that sent him skidding back.

“Yes that’s it Cloud, show me your anger and your rage, I want to enjoy your pain.”He said with a grin.

Cloud focused his blade on Roche and engaged slashing repeatedly with Roche blocking what he could as he backed up losing ground to the SOLDIER. 

Jessie began to focus on her materia before a voice to the side distracted her.

“Now now missy, that’s not a fair fight.... maybe I should teach you some manners.”The voice said.

Jessie turned to see Blaze stepping out from the wall of fire dragging the tip of his sword along the ground.She turned to face him and took a ready stance with her sword.

“Let’s see what you’ve got pretty lady.”Blaze sneered as he stood ready to engage.

Cloud slammed his blade against Roche’s and knocked him back before dashing towards Jessie. 

“Jessica!” He yelled as he dashed in only to be cut off by Roche’s slashes.

“Your busy right now hero!” Roche yelled as he slashed violently at Cloud, forcing Cloud to stop and defend.

Jessie growled as she couldn’t take her attention off of Blaze to assist Cloud.Her eyes darted over to check on him without turning away from Blaze.

“There will be no more interruptions.” Blaze said as he blasted a ring of fire surrounding him and Jessie from both hands.

Jessie turned her head back and fourth observing her surroundings, she was trapped inside the walls of fire with Blaze and she nervously exhaled a grunt.

“Damnit no!” Cloud yelled as he pushed back against Roche with slashes.

“You won’t be saving anyone today hero!” Roche scoffed as he continued to block and counter attack.

The fire surrounding Jessie and Blaze raged, the glow of the flames reflected in Jessie’s eyes as she held her sword at the ready the way Lightning had taught her.She gripped the handle tightly and exhaled hard to attempt to calm herself and think straight.

“Now, show me!” Blaze yelled as he dashed towards her.With a loud clang of steel, their swords collided three times before pressuring into each other.Jessie grit her teeth as she pressed forward as hard as she could.Blaze had a smile on his face as he pressed his blade into hers, his eyes locked on hers and a grin on his face mocking her stern gaze.

Cloud landed a kick to Roche that sent him skidding back before launching an ice blast at the fire ring surrounding Jessie.The blast blew a hole in the fire wall that immediately ignited back to a full circle.Cloud gasped as he watched the ring maintain its full circle and strength.

“Your wide open!” Roche yelled as he landed a hook to the body of Cloud followed a hook to the face the sent Cloud skidding across the ground.

Cloud staggered to his feet and wiped blood from his lip with a snarl.

“Distracted hero?”Roche mocked.

Cloud shot a fireball at Roche’s face and dashed again towards the flames of the ring.He jumped into the air to clear the height and raised his sword above his head as his eyes locked on Blaze below.

“No you don’t!” Roche yelled as he too jumped from the side and kicked Cloud hard in the air and sent him crashing into a car on the outside of the fire wall.

Cloud slammed into the side of the car denting the door panels and blowing the door windows out of it sending glass everywhere on impact before he hit the ground next to it.He struggled to stand as he picked up his sword from the ground and gazed at Roche floating in the air above him.

“Great, now he can fly...” Cloud scoffed as he spit blood to the ground.

“Behold my power Cloud, take a glimpse and realize you are no match for me!”Roche said with a laugh.

Jessie blocked a barrage of slashes as she backed up losing ground to Blaze.She could feel the intense heat from the flames behind her as she got closer to the fire wall.With aswipe of her sword she deflected his blade and took a slash against her thigh.The tip of the blade cut through her pants and tore across her skin leaving a long cut across her thigh.She let out a loud yelp and dropped to a knee.Her scream cut through the air and right into Cloud as he stared at the flames trying to see her inside.

“Well little girl it’s been real, but I’m ending this.” Blaze said as he stood over Jessie.With her hand planted on the cut she applied pressure to the wound as she winced.Blaze gazed down at her with a sick satisfied grin.As he dropped his sword down Jessie threw her hand up and blasted him in the face with her ice materia.Blaze screamed as the blast hit him in the face point blank, he dropped his sword and covered his face with both hands as he stepped back groaning.Jessie saw her opening and sprang, with a hard thrust forward she yelled and thrusted towards his mid section with all her strength and pushed her blade through his stomach and out his back.

Blaze’s hands dropped to his sides, his eyes and mouth wide open as he let out light choking and gurgling as blood poured from his mouth.Jessie drew the blade back hard as blood sprayed out hitting her in the face, chest and arm.Blaze collapsed to his knees and the fire wall extinguished instantly. 

“You...bitch” he sputtered as he fell to his face on the ground.

“Jessica!” Cloud yelled as he dashed towards her.She dropped her sword to the ground and held out her hands as they shook violently.Cloud held her two shoulders and stared into her eyes frantically calling her name.Her eyes darted all over, examining the body on the ground and her sword next to it and then the blood all over her.She took short quick breaths as she panicked. 

“Jessica, look at me!” Cloud yelled as she finally focused on him.

“Cloud... I killed him...” she gasped.

Cloud began wiping the blood from her face as best he could as she teared up.

“Calm down, deep breaths...” he said sternly as he held her close.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Cloud, she held him tight as tears flooded her face.

“You had no choice, it was you or him.” Cloud said as he rubbed her back.

“Oh gag me!”Roche scoffed.

Cloud and Jessie separated quickly, Cloud drew his sword and gave Roche a stern gaze.

Jessie wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her sword readying herself.

“Well, I guess it’s about that time.” Roche scoffed.

“Your not going anywhere!” Cloud growled.

Roche smiled as waves of white energy surrounded him like an aura.“Until next time hero...”. He said as the aura extinguished and Roche faded away.The aura disappeared and a Shinra trooper stood where Roche had been standing before collapsing to the ground.

Cloud ran to the trooper and checked his pulse.“He’s dead.” 

Jessie turned toward Blaze to see another Shinra trooper laying where he had been with the stomach wound Blaze had.

“Clones?” Jessie wondered.

“It’s almost like mime materia, only instead of mimicking an attack he mimicked himself...” Cloud said with his brow lowered.

Jessie huffed, “so where are the real ones?” She said as she and Cloud both turned to each other wide eyed. 

“The others!” They both said together. 

_________________________________

The team sat along the conference room table as Reeve turned on the projection screen of the area.

“The excavation team is currently digging out the huge materia.Once it’s excavated we will load two trucks, one with the actual materia and a second with a fake.The fake will leave first and head towards gongaga.The second will head towards Corel and meet the extraction team to fly it out on arrival.We will wait for confirmation of which truck they attack and intercept them.The idea is just to keep them busy long enough for my men to escape with the the huge materia.Once it’s out of here we will finish the job.I’ll connect with my Midgar team and have them locate Cloud and Jessie to get an update on the situation there.”Reeve said .“Zack and Lightning will take the lead, Barret, Iris, Tifa and Aerith will provide support.Any questions?”

“Can you let me know what’s going on with Cloud and Jessie... I’m worried.” Tifa said softly.

“Head in the game Tifa.” Barret said.“We need to focus and trust the merc to handle things on that end.” 

“I know... but still.” She replied.

“Cloud will handle it, Roche might have powered up a lot but He’s still no match for Cloud.” Zack added.

Aerith looked concerned.“I’m not so sure... something isn’t right.” She said.

“Cloud will have to protect Jessie too...” Iris said softly.

Lightning threw her feet up onto the table and placed her hands behind her head.“They’ll be fine.” She said.

“You sound pretty sure.” Barret replied.

Light nodded.“Very”. 

“Alright guys, it’s go time, let’s get into position.” Reeve said as the team got up and exited the room.

The machinefinished digging out the huge materia was carefully being loaded into the truck.The bright red glow from it intensified as the sunlight beamed onto it.The first truck pulled away, being the decoy, it was the intent to have Roche’s lackys follow it while the real one was secured.

As the second truck carrying the huge materia began to pull away the team jumped in vehicles behind it to follow.

Before the first truck was even out of sight, it suddenly exploded.Fire engulfed the truck, incinerating it almost instantly before a fire wall erupted in front of the second truck blocking the road.

“Shit! They know!” Reeve yelled.

Lightning hopped out and drew her sword as a chopper lowered to the ground.“Well, looks like we’re taking the head on approach!” She said as she stared down the chopper as Blaze and Ice both dropped from it and landed in front of her.The team piled out of the truck and stood ready to defend the materia.

“Hey Light, looking good!” Blaze said with a smirk.

“I know!” She fired back with a stern look.

Zack drew his blade toward Ice.“We’re ending this!” 

Ice grinned and drew his sword.

“Now now, keep our guests entertained will you?” A voice said before dropping down behind Blaze and Ice, it was Roche.

“The hell? Roche?” Zack said confused.

“In the flesh!” He said with a smirk.

Lightning tightened her grip on her sword.“What happened to Cloud and Jessie ?” She growled.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know...” he replied with a sinister grin.

“You son of a bitch, what did you do to them?” Light yelled.

“I think you should be more concerned about what I’m going to do to all of you.” Roche snickered.

Lightning was enraged, she dashed at Roche with a scream.They collided blades and lightning pushed forward, she slashed over and over clanging against Roche’s blade and pushing him back.

Zack dashed at Ice quickly pushing him back as Tifa launched herself at Blaze. 

Blaze dodged as Tifa continued to throw combinations.Aerith casted spells at Blaze, keeping him unable to get on Tifa with any offence. 

Roche swiped his blade pushing Lightning back before throwing his hand forward and blasting an enormous bolt to the ground that she barely dodged.Roche followed up by dashing at Lightning and pushing her back, she was losing ground quickly.Iris channeled her enemy skill materia and used the flame thrower skill within.She blasted a stream of fire towards Roche to help Lightning regroup.Roche easily avoided the attack and launched a massive fireball toward Iris.

Zack dove at Iris and scooped her out of the way just in time.

“Careful now!” He said with a wink as he set her back down on her feet.Iris smiled before gasping and pointing behind him toward Roche. 

“Zack look out!” She yelled.But it was too late a long spear shaped ice blast had pierced through the back of his shoulder and came out the front.Zack let out a loud scream as he threw his other hand up to the wound. 

“Tifa! Aerith!” Iris yelled as she gripped the icicle hard and tried to remove it.

Both charged towards her and Zack quickly, Tifa grabbed the icicle and began to pull for all she was worth.Aerith placed a hand on Zack’s shoulder and began to focus her cure magic.

Lightning attacked Ice while Barret fired at Blaze, the two fighting them off to give the team time to heal Zack.

Tifa ripped the icicle free as Zack winced, Aerith was able to cure him enough to seal up the wound as he rolled his shoulder to loosen up.

“Thanks babe.” Zack said with a smile.

Aerith winked at him and the team turned back to Roche who was snapping the final huge materia into his armour.

“Yes, that’s it!” Roche yelled as he began to glow a dark aura, his eyes began to glow as he laughed maniacally.

“Shit!” Zack groaned as he drew his blade with the team behind him.

“I am a god!” Roche yelled as he began to float up into the air, the aura intensifying.His materia power was off the charts now, with a combination of all the huge materia, there was seemingly no limit to his power.

Lightning guarded her face with her forearm as the glow from the materia and Roche began to intensify.“Cloud... where are you?” She grunted to herself.

Roche’s aura stabilized and he floated just above the team.His eyes slowly opened revealing a strong mako glow. 

“Now... who to choose first!” He said as he scanned his eyes over the team.He locked eyes with Tifa. 

Tifa gasped as her eyes widened, before anyone could move, Roche thrusted his hand forward and blasted a grey beam from his palm.Tifa lifted her arms in front of her and crossed her forearms to block as she closed her eyes with a wince.A bright light blinded the area causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light faded, Zack lowered his arms and charged towards Tifa, only to stop in his tracks just in front of her.She had been completely turn to stone, leaving a statue of her in her guarding position with her eyes tightly closed wincing.

“Tifa!” The team yelled together.

Roche laughed maniacally, “that might be the hottest statue ever!I might even use that as a yard ornament when this is all over!”He said with a laugh.

“Tifa....” Barret said with a low grunt as he reached for her.

“Don’t touch her!” Zack yelled “it’s petrification !You’ll break the statue and then there’s no saving her!” 

Barret drew his hand back and grumbled as he turned to Roche with his teeth gritted and a stern look. 

“You....” he grumbled as he charged forward blasting his gun arm and screaming.The bullets bounced off of The barrier of energy around Roche as he laughed.“Oh I’m sorry, was it your turn?” He asked before thrusting forward with his hand again.

“Roche no!” Zack yelled, but in flash of light, Barret too had been turned to stone, his gun arm pointed and a snarl on his face.

Roche continued to laugh maniacally.

“Guard the statues!” Lightning yelled as she stood in front of Tifa.

“Ahh Lightning , didn’t think I’d see the day you defended Tifa Lockheart.As I recall she was the reason Cloud never loved you..” Roche teased.

Lightning growled as she tightened her grip on her sword.“Your going to die here Roche..” she said sternly.

Aerith stood silent, her breathing was heavy as she stared at Tifa and then Barret.A gently glow began around the bow on her long braid.The glow began to intensify as did her breathing, she clenched her jaw with an angry growl as the glow began to respond to the huge materia.Zack and the others stood silent as they watched Roche’s materia glow in response to Aerith’s hair bow.

Aerith closed her eyes gently as a bright light surrounded her from the materia.

“What’s happening?” Iris yelled.

“She’s transforming?” Light stammered.

Zack stood in awe, the light began to fade and Aerith was surrounded by a white aura, the light surrounded her body and took on the form of a long sleeveless white gown. She slowly opened her eyes, her natural green eyes gave off a glow like never before.

“Aerith?” Zack said as he approached her slowly.

She placed her hand on his cheek and gave a gentle smile before turning her eyes to Ice who had charged in to blindside Zack. 

Aerith moved in a flash that nobody was able to follow, her hand opened inches from Ice’s face as she blasted an enormous sphere of fire at him point blank. 

Ice screamed as the sphere engulfed him completely, the team shielded their eyes until the blast subsided.There wasn’t a single trace of Ice left, just a long trail of scorched ground where he had stood.

The team stood in awe, Aerith had transformed and gained incredible power.

“But how?” Zack stammered as he observed the glowing orb at the top of her braid.“Is her mother’s materia reacting with the huge materia?” He wondered.

Roche growled as he threw his hand forward and blasted his ultima attack that had nearly killed Cloud.Beams of energy rained down towards the team as Aerith held her hand out and created a barrier that halted the ultimate beams immediately. 

Blaze growled, “you bitch.... you killed Ice...” he said as he charged forward.

With a swipe of his sword he seemingly went right through Aerith and landed face down on the ground.Aerith had moved so quickly they couldn’t track her.She turned around and blasted Blaze with an ice spell that encased him into a large ice block.

“Stay down.” She said softly before turning her attention to Roche.

“Now, your turn, you will pay for everything you have done..” Aerith said softly. 

Roche grinned, “try me!”

He raised his hand above his head and focused his magic.A large comet manifested high above his head as he laughed.With a thrust of his hand forward the comet fell towards the team.Aerith held her hand up and the comet came to a halt against a bright light.Roche pushed harder to overwhelm Aerith.With a calm, beautiful smile Aerith began to push back, the comet began to push back towards Roche despite his best efforts to push it.Roche grunted as he tried to push it back but he was losing ground to Aerith and began to move backward away from the team in mid air. 

“This can’t be real...” Lightning stammered.

“Whoa...” Zack muttered.

As Roche got further away from the team, Zack noticed the glow in Aerith’s hairbow materia begin to dim.

“What’s going on?” He asked.No sooner than he could say it, Aerith began to grunt and the glowing aura and gown began to fade.

The comet began to push back towards the team as Roche laughed.“That’s it! Crush them!” He yelled.

Aerith’s glow extinguished as the comet exploded in the air between them.Her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed to the ground.

Zack ran to her and scooped her up cradling her.“No, no, no, no!” Aerith!”He yelled as he lightly shook her.

Roche landed on the ground behind Zack about fifty feet.He grinned as he took in the sight.

“What happened?” Light exclaimed.

“She’s exhausted, that power sapped up her energy really quickly.She’s out cold.”

“The girl could become a problem”, Roche said as he demolished the large ice block and freed Blaze. 

“We need to take care of that now!” Roche said as he held out his hand for a blast on a helpless Aerith.

Zack stood guard in front of her, he grunted as he sized up Roche.

Roche charged his blast, “goodbye Zack!”He said before stumbling forward with a growl.Iris had jumped on his back and locked her arm around his throat in a choke and her legs around his waist.

He thrashed violently to shake her off as he grunted. 

“Everyone get back!” She yelled.

“Iris what the hell are you thinking?Get out of there!” Light yelled.

“Lightning! I have a plan, everyone get back!” Iris yelled.

The team jumped back as she instructed, confused as to what she could be planning.Lightning guarded the statues as she examined the fight.

“You little bitch, I’ll kill you!” Roche grunted as he thrashed trying to get free.

“Zack!” Iris yelled.

Zack stared intently at her, sword drawn, ready to jump in.

“Tell Tifa and Barret thank you for taking me in, and tell Cloud to protect Jessica always!” She yelled as her yellow materia began to glow.

“You can tell them yourself!” He yelled.

Lightning gasped.“The enemy skill!She’s going to-“ light began to say before Iris and Roche were engulfed in an explosion.

The team shielded their faces from the blast as a massive explosion engulfed the two, leaving a wall of smoke and dust. 

“Iris!” Zack yelled.

Lightning was frozen, the enemy skill she had encouraged Iris to use had contained the self destruct skill.She had blown herself up to save them.

“She’s gone...” lightning said softly.

“She blew herself up to save us....” Zack stammered.

The smoke began to dissipate revealing a a crater with a glowing sphere shield surrounding Roche and Blaze.

“What did she save Blaze? Did you see?” Roche said with an evil grin.

“Maybe saved us the trouble of killing her ourselves?” Blaze mocked.

Zack scanned the area.There wasn’t a trace of Iris left, and Roche and Blaze stood completely unharmed inside a barrier.

“She’s gone...” Zack stammered.

Lightning clenched her teeth, riddled with guilt for encouraging Iris to use the materia.She dashed towards Roche and slashed hard at the barrier without even scratching it.Roche and Blaze began laughing, mocking Lightning as she slashed over and over completely unable to even damage it.She jumped back and stood guard over Tifa and Barret.

“Zack! What do we do?”She yelled, not taking her eyes off Roche and Blaze.

Zack clenched his teeth tight.“Damn”

“Cloud! We need you!” Lightning yelled as she took her ready stance.

“And now, allow me to introduce you to your end!” Roche scoffed as he held his hand high above his head.Storm clouds began to roll in and darken the sky as Roche focused on his materia.Thunder clapped and lightning bolts riddled the sky as Zack and Lightning stared up at the enemy.Zack scooped up Aerith and walked her over to Lightning and the statues.He laid he down gently and kissed her forehead. 

“Protect them Light.” He said as he held out his hand and encased the four of them in a green barrier of his own.

“Zack no! You need my help!” Light said as she pressed her hands up against the inside of the barrier.

“I need you to protect them...” he said as he turned around and casually walked towards Roche.

Lightning crouched down and gently shook Aerith.“Comon wake up Aerith!” She stammered as she began to panic.

“Behold!” Roche yelled as he shot an energy projectile into the sky like a canon.“The dragon king Bahamut!” 

A loud roar could be heard above, Zack drew his blade and stood ready.A calm, cool, collected look on his face.

The roaring became louder as the enormous summon rushed down the the ground like a missile before opening its wings span and hovering above suddenly.The force of the halt blew a breeze at Zack below it.

The summon began blasting immediately, destroying the excavation site, equipment and vehicles.It then targeted the Shinra outpost, the building exploded leaving nothing but craters and chaos everywhere before the dragon turned its focus to Zack.

“Kill him!” Roche commanded.

“Bring it!” Zack said as he dashed at the dragon.With quick side steps Zack evaded the dragons powerful claw swipes. 

With a quick shuffle to the side Zack landed a powerful slash on the summons backside and he jumped back to avoid the tail swipe.

Zack smirked, “your fast big boy, but I’m faster!” 

Blaze dashed in and began to attack Zack , slashing wild Blaze pressed forward as Zack avoided being hit by either Blaze or Bahamut but was unable to offer up any offence either now.

Bahamut swooped up high into the air as Roche dashed into assist against Zack.The sky began to pour down rain, the dark cloudscovering the sky.

Zack stood firm staring down Roche and Blaze, rain water dripping down their faces as they prepared to engage each other.

“This is where your story ends Zack...” Roche said confidently.

“We’ll see.” Zack snapped back.

Blaze and Roche dashed in and began to double team Zack,wild slashes whipped through the air as Zack dodge back and fourth.Lightning banged her hands on the barrier screaming for Zack to release it.

Bahamut gazed down toward the battle and let out a loud growl as it curled itself into a torpedo shape and began hurling towards the ground.

Lightning screamed and pleaded for Zack to look up but she was out of earshot as Roche and Blaze continued the assault that was keeping Zack too occupied to notice Bahamut barreling down towards him.

Zack kicked Blaze sending him crashing to the ground and skidding to a stop before turning to Roche who had back jumped as far away as Blaze had landed and side dashed over next to his partner.

“Give up.” Zack said with a smirk.

Roche smiled and looked up above Zack and then back to his face.“Heads up...”. He said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Zack said before turning to see Bahamut in its dive bomb attack.

“Shit...” Zack said just before Bahamut slammed into the ground with a thunderous crash.Zack let out a scream as his body was hurled back bouncing off the ground before skidding to a stop.The dragon composed itself and began to concentrate its energy that created a purple aura around it.

“Ouch!” Roche said with a laugh.“Looks like that one hurt!” He scoffed.

Zack struggled to move, his entire body ached, he was full of dirt, bruises and cuts as he struggled to push himself up off of his hands.

“I won’t quit!” He stammered as he drove his sword into the ground and used it as a crutch to stand up.

“Never expected you to..” Roche said with a smile.

Zack stood in his ready stance, weakened badly and barely able to stay up. He observed Bahamut charging for its finish.

“Well, looks like it’s time for this cowboy to take his last ride.” He grunted as he dashed forward towards Bahamut with a scream.

Bahamut drew its head back as Zack dashed in head on.The dragon released its mega flare attack that exploded on impact with Zack.Dust and smoke filled the area of impact as Bahamut flew up and spread its wings with a growl before turning into thousands of glowing balls of light that slowly faded away.

Lightning slammed her hands against the barrier that suddenly faded from around her.

“Zack...” she said softly as she observed the dissipating smoke and dust revealing a crater and Zack’s lifeless body laying in the middle of it.Roche walked over and kicked Zack’s body in the ribs.“Well that’s that!” He scoffed as he spit on the ground next to Zack and began walking toward Lightning. 

Light fought back the tears as she took her ready stancein front of Tifa and Barret’s statues and an unconscious Aerith. 

Roche and Blaze walked towards Light with grins on their faces. 

Light gave a stern gaze as she prepared to take the final stand as the last member left.

___________________________________

Cloud and Jessie roared down the highway on a motorcycle.Jessie held on tight around Cloud’s waist. 

“Do you think we will make it?”Jessie asked.

“It’s a long trip without the plane.We need to make it to Junon for the last ferry out, hopefully get to the location before the mission is scheduled to start.” He replied.

“And how are we getting on the boat?There will be Shinra everywhere and There no telling if they will be Reeve’s men or not.”Jessie replied.

“I’ll force my way in.”Cloud said sternly.

“That’s not going to work SOLDIER boy, you just leave it to me!” She replied with a grin.She whipped out her phone and began tapping away on the screen.

Cloud glanced back briefly, “what are you doing?” 

“Booked it!” She said with a smile.

“What? How?”He replied.

“The website silly, we will use fake ids I made for us a while back.Check em out!” She beamed as she passed the two cards up for him to see.

“Noctis and Luna?”Cloud scoffed.

“Noctis and Luna-freya!” Jessie snipped back.

Cloud laughed, “the hell kind of name is Noctis?” He teased.

“I think it’s sexy!Perfect for a handsome guy like you!” She said as she kissed his cheek.

Cloud grumbled, “your lucky your cute!” 

Jessie giggled “awww thanks Noct!”

Cloud groaned as Jessie giggled very amused with herself as the bike roared down the highway.

They made it to Junon in time, Cloud pulled the bike up to the vehicle entrance and Jessie presented the online reservation and ids. 

“Ahh yes, it seems we overbooked, I’m very sorry about that” the attendant said, “we are going to upgrade you to one of our cabin suites.” 

“Oooh, hear that Noct?A suite!”Jessie said with a coy smile.

Cloud rolled his eyes and gave a faint smirk to Jessie.

“Here is your cabin key, park anywhere below sir and take the stairs to the deck above to find your cabin.”He said with a smile.

“Thank you!” Jessie replied politely as she took the key and wrapped her arms around Cloud as he drove below deck.She gave a tight squeeze around his waist as she shuffled back and fourth with her hips.“You hear that! A cabin suite!” She beamed.

“Lucky us.” Cloud replied.

“Mmhmm, lucky is is right!” She said as she leaned into his earlobe and gave it a kiss with a light exhale that gave him goosebumps.“Look I know this isn’t the time to be excited about something like this, but we just need to make sure we make it in time, they are strong and we’ve all been through a lot together.Plus I think we need this Cloud...” she whispered.

Cloud parked the bike and the two hopped off.“Yeah.... I think so too.” He said before placing his index finger and thumb on her chin and gently kissing her. 

“Mmmm, I hope there’s more of those..” she said softly.

“Lots more.” Cloud replied with a grin.

Jessie opened the cabin door and slipped inside, the room was high class, a big bed and wine on ice as well. 

“Wow, pretty swanky huh?” Jessie said with her hands on her hips.

“Sure is.” Cloud replied as he leaned his sword against the wall.

As he turned around Jessie pressed him up against the wall and kissed him fiercely.“Shower time SOLDIER boy, care to join me?”She whispered.

“What do you think?” He replied with a grin and returning the kiss.

Things heated up fast, the two stepped out of the bathroom wrapped around each other.Jessie Kissed him and let out muffled moans as he pressed her against the wall.She let her towel drop to the floor and placed her hands on his cheeks as she continued to kiss him. 

Cloud’s towel dropped to the floor seconds later and he reached for the back of her legs picking her up and wrapping them around his waist.She let out a little squeak as he hoisted her up and she locked her legs around him. 

Her wet hair brushed across his face as he began working his way down her neck.Jessie exhaled loud as she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.She took a hand full of hair from the back of his head and gave a light squeeze as he teased her neck and chest. 

“Oh fuck...” she whispered as shockwaves flew through body.She began to rock her hips back and fourth before putting her hands on his cheeks and raising his lips to hers.She kissed him fiercely as she began moving her hips faster.Cloud pressed himself into her and she let out a loud moan as he entered her.

“Ohhh Cloud... yes!” She sputtered out.

Cloud muffled her moans pressing a kiss onto her as he began thrusting into her faster.Her muffled moans filled the air as she lightly dug her finger nails into his back. 

He knew she was close and began to pick up the pace.Jessie moaned louder as she got closer before finally erupting into a full on scream as she released.Her body shook and trembled as Cloud began to slow down. 

“No.... don’t stop...” she said with a huff.“Keep going...”

Cloud pressed his lips into hers and laid her gently on the bed before giving her the fast pace she craved.Jessie grabbed the sheets with a squeeze and arched her back as Cloud thrusted his whole length into her quickly.She moaned louder and clenched her legs around him.

He felt himself getting close, Jessie was irresistible, her movements and moans, her taste pushed him closer and closer.

“Jessica... I’m....” he stammered.

“Not yet..... almost there again!”She huffed.

“Jessica...” he grunted.

“Now! Inside!” She said with a heavy exhale.

The two peaked together as Cloud grunted and Jessie let loose. 

He leaned down to her as she breathed heavily and gently kissed her. 

“I needed that...” she said with a smile.

“You and me both.” He replied before kissing her again.Jessie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in close. 

“I love you Cloud..” she whispered.

“I love you too, Jessica.” He replied.

___________________________________

The ferry docked the next morning, Cloud sat on the bike with Jessie on back, their eyes focused on the opening for vehicles waiting to pull out and get to the mission location.Cloud tightened his grip on his sword as he thought about the team and a possible ambush by Roche.

Jessie adjusted her headband and then her sword in its holster.“This is it...”she said softly.

“Yeah... hold on guys, we’re coming...” Cloud replied as the hatch opened and he cracked the throttle and raced out of the ship and onto the highway.

The bike roared down the mountain trail towards Corel as the two focused on the job ahead. 

“Jessica... about the ids.Why did you have them?”Cloud asked.

“Awhile back I had lost my nerve about this whole thing.I made these ids for us to just disappear....”. She admitted.

“Oh?” Cloud replied.

“But I couldn’t bare the idea of leaving everyone to fight without us.We’re in this together, like family.” She said.

“Agreed, and Jessica?Everyone gets scared, it’s normal.”He added.

“Even you?” She asked.

“Of course, the thought of losing you terrifies me.”He admitted.

“Aww, your stuck with me now!”She said with a chuckle.

“Good.” He replied.

At the bike crested the top of the highest point of the mountains they could see down towards the excavation site, and to their horror, there was fire and craters everywhere.

Jessie gasped, “no... we’re too late...” 

Cloud grunted and cracked the throttle.

The bike pulled up to the Shinra outpost, there was nothing left to it, a burning pile of rubble.They passed burning vehicles and parked the bike at the remains of the transport truck that was supposed to deliver the huge materia. 

Jessie searched the area for survivors, but found none.Just bodies from troopers and site workers, some were badly burned up, all were dead.

“Cloud, I’m worried...” she stammered as the two began to run towards the next crater.

Cloud focused ahead, “I see someone!” He said as the two bolted towards the figure.The rain was pouring heavy and the sky was darkened by the storm clouds.

As they got closer Cloud realized the figure was stone. 

“No....” he muttered as he ran faster.

“Oh no... please no....” Jessie said as she began to choke up.“Tifa....” she sobbed.

Cloud stood in disbelief at his childhood friend, turned to stone, her eyes and teeth clenched and her forearms crossed in front of her guarding.

“Tifa....” Cloud stammered.Jessie put her hands over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Cloud look!” Jessie pointed.

It was Barret, he too had been turned to stone. 

Cloud peered into the statue Tifa’s eyes, he clenched his fists.Her voice in his head.

“Cloud, if I’m ever in a bind, you’ll come save me?Comon promise me!”

Followed by his own voice, “I promise!”

Cloud clenched his eyes shut tight.She needed me and I wasn’t here to protect her.He thought.

Jessie wiped tears from her eyes and leaned into Cloud’s shoulder.

“Wait, what’s that?” He said as he darted towards another body on the ground.

“Aerith!” He yelled as he knelt down and cradled her.“Aerith wake up!” He stammered as he lightly shook her.He leaned his cheek to her lips.“She’s breathing!” He exclaimed.“Aerith! Wake up!” 

Jessie stopped in her tracks and gasped.She turned towards Cloud with her hands over her mouth and walked towards him.

“What is it?” He asked. 

She crouched next to him and held the sides of his face.“Don’t look, please.” She sobbed.“Just don’t look Cloud, look at me...”

Cloud laid Aerith in Jessie’s arms and stood up and walked over.

Jessie cradled Aerith and began to cry harder when she heard Cloud’s voice.

“No....” Cloud stammered.“No it can’t be... Zack...” he said as he ran to Zack’s body on the ground.

“Zack! Zack!” Cloud yelled.

Zack slightly turned his head and locked eyes with Cloud.“Cloud.... I knew you’d come...” he said with a cough.

“Of course I came.” Cloud replied.

“Aerith ok?” Zack said faintly.

“She’s alive yes”. Cloud said. “Jessica, bring her over!” 

Jessie carried Aerith over and knelt down next to Zack.Zack struggled to lift his arm and ran his hand across her cheek. 

“Cloud... tell her...” Zack stammered.

“Tell her yourself! Your going to make it!”Cloud said.

“Not this time partner... I haven’t got much time left so listen.Tifa and Barret were hit by Roche’s break spell, they can be saved with a soft or esuna spell, but it’s got to be soon... “ he said struggling to finish.

“Where’s Iris and Lightning?” Jessie asked.

“I don’t know what happened to Lightning, but Iris.... she’s gone...she used self destruct enemy skill to try and take Roche out but it failed.She died Jess...”. Zack said before coughing again.

“She said to tell Cloud, always look after Jessica...and Cloud, I’m telling you to look after Aerith for me, please.” He said faintly.

“I will...”. Cloud replied as Zack held his fist out for a pound.Cloud pressed his fist into his best friend and partner’s for the last time as Zack smiled. 

“Jessica, he’s a bit of a hard case, take care of him for me...” he teased.

Jessie nodded as she fought back the tears.“I promise..” she said.

“When it’s all over Cloud, make sure you get your white picket fence....” he said before his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.A gentle breeze blew through the air as Zack’s chest stopped rising.

“Zack?Zack!” Cloud said as he choked up.Jessie fought through her tear filled eyes as she held Cloud’s hand. 

“He’s gone Cloud...” she stammered.

Cloud clenched his teeth and punched the ground with his other hand.“Roche is dead.” He growled as he struck the ground several more times.Jessie brushed Aerith’s hair from her face gently as she cradled her.

Cloud took Zack’s hand into a hand shake and gave it a light squeeze.“Goodbye brother.”


	20. Suffer

One week later....

Cloud sat in a chair next to the bed Tifa was in at the small clinic in sector five.She was unconscious and pale, Cloud held her hand gently in his as he stared at her.Thoughts of his conversation with the doctor echoing in his mind.

“I’ve never seen a petrification case this bad before, we administered as much soft as we can, now it’s just a waiting game to see if she comes out of it.”The doctor’s voice said in Cloud’s mind.

He gently brushed the top of her hand with his thumb, “I failed her.” He thought to himself.“I said I would be there and I wasn’t. Now Tifa may not make it, and there’s not a damn thing I can do.” 

The door opened and Jessie stepped in with two cups of coffee.“Any change?” She asked as she sat next to Cloud and placed a coffee on the bedside table.

“No.” He replied in a low voice.

“She’s strong Cloud, she will pull through.” Jessie said as she placed her hand on his back and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

“I should have been there... I should have protected them.. now Tifa, Zack, and Iris.”He stammered.

“It’s not your fault Cloud... “. Jessie whispered.

“What if something else happens, what if she dies... what if something happens to you! What if I can’t protect anyone!” Cloud yelled.

“Cloud...”. Jessie said as she drew back.“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”She said sternly.“Tifa is going to be fine!Iris died protecting us, that’s how I will remember her.You have done so much for us all, but you can’t be expected to carry this guilt.”She said softly.

“Barret is already awake and on his feet.Why hasn’t she woken yet?” Cloud said.

“I don’t know...” Jessie admitted.

“What if she never wakes, that’s on me because I wasn’t there like I said I would!” He said as he used his free hand to brushed Tifa’s hair to the side.

“Cloud, can I get you two to step out for a few while I check her condition and vitals?” The doctor asked as he entered the room.

“Let’s take a walk Cloud, get some fresh air.” Jessie said as the two stood up and exited the room.Cloud stood in the door frame for a moment and looked back at Tifa, his face heavy with guilt, before stepping outside.

The two strolled down the main dusty road of sector five. 

“Anything on Roche?” Jessie asked

“No.” Cloud replied.

“Cloud, I know this is hard on you, but your not alone, I’m right here with you.” She said as she interlocked her fingers with his.

“I know, I don’t know what I’d do without you...” he replied.

“That’s ok because you will never be without me.” She said softly as they strolled down the trail hand in hand.

Cloud noticed a group of people gathered around the news screen near the weapon shop.

“What’s going on?” He said as he led Jessie by the hand over to the group.

The screen was showing a news broadcast.“We have disturbing video of the ex-SOLDIER known as Roche here andwe are going to roll the clip here now.” The new caster said.

“I bet your all wondering what I’m going to blow up next hmmm?” Roche said with a grin.“Well it’s like this, there’s a certain individual that I am seeking an audience with.Cloud Strife! If you have any balls at all, you’ll meet me where this all started in two days.I’m sure your very upset with me right now, I guess ol Zack just didn’t make the cut huh?” He said with a laugh.

“Anyway, two days Cloud, if your not there, I blow up a city, and then we try again the next day until you show up.Sounds exciting right?” Roche said.

“Oh and unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscious I suggest you come alone.See you soon hero.”He said as the clip ended.

“Disturbing news indeed, were here in studio with Reeve Tuesti of Shinra inc.Reeve, What is Shinra doing about this madman?” She asked.

“Shinra is doing everything we can to locate him, we encourage any information to come forward.”Reeve said staring into the camera.

“Director, about this Cloud Strife, will he show up?”She asked.

Reeve stared at the camera firmly.“There’s no doubt.”

“Can he win?” She added.

“If there’s anyone who can, it’s Cloud.” Reeve said.“Cloud, I want to help, if your watching this, reach out.”

“There you have it ladies and gentleman, the fate of the world could be resting on one man’s shoulders.Whoever he is, we are rooting for him.”She said.

Cloud stared sternly at the screen and clenched his fists.

Jessie looked down at his fist and back to his face.“Are you kidding me!” She yelled. “No! Absolutely not!” 

“I have to Jessica...”. He replied.

Jessie wrapped her arms around one of his.“Please no, you saw what happened to Zack and the entire team!Please don’t do this to me Cloud!” 

“I’m sorry, I have to.” He replied.

Jessie began to tear up at the thought of it.“Cloud.... I need you.”She said softly. 

“I don’t plan on losing.”He said as he began walking back towards the clinic.

___________________________________

Back at the inn, Jessie sat down with Barret and Aerith.“That’s about the thick of it, basically Roche is threatening to destroy cities if Cloud doesn’t show up.”Jessie said.

“Damn this guy” Barret grumbled.“What did the merc say?” Barret asked.

Jessie rolled her eyes, “it’s Cloud...” she replied.

“Good point.” Barret said.

“Aerith I know this is a difficult time especially for you, but I don’t know what else to do, can you two help me convince him?”Jessie asked

“It’s ok Jessie, I’ve come to terms with things....I don’t want to lose anyone else.But Roche won’t stop.He will find you no matter what.We need to fight together.”Aerith said.“Any word on Lightning?” 

Jessie shook her head.“Nothing...”

“Bastard got her too...” Barret growled.

“Let’s head over to the clinic and check on Tifa and try to talk to Cloud.” Aerith said as the three got up and set out for the clinic.

_________________________________

Cloud sat in his chair next to Tifa’s bed, again her hand in his and a far off look in his face.

“Tifa... I’m sorry..... I wasn’t there when you needed me.”He said as he turned his gaze to her face. 

The door opened and Jessie and Aerith stepped in. 

“Hey Cloud, any change?” Aerith said softly.

“No.” He replied.

Aerith sat down next to him and Jessie stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sure she will be fine, you know it wasn’t your fault right?” Aerith said as she placed a hand on his knee.

“I wasn’t there for her like I said I would.Just like I wasn’t there for Zack, Iris, and Lightning...”. Cloud said in a low voice.

Aerith closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deep.“I’m sure Zack didn’t see it that way.” She replied.

“What if I can’t protect any of you... I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Cloud said.“Tifa trusted me.And I failed her.”Cloud said.

“Cloud sweetie, I’m sure Tifa doesn’t feel that way.”She said.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he turned his gaze back to Tifa quickly.

“Tifa?” He sputtered.

“What is it Cloud?” Jessie asked.

“I felt her squeeze my hand, just now!” He replied.

“Cloud....” Tifa whispered.

“Tifa!” The three yelled together.

Slowly her bright red eyes began to open and her head turned to them.“Cloud?” She said more clearly this time.

“Tifa!” Cloud yelled as he dropped to his knees and laid his head on her chest as he hugged her.Tifa’s arms came up and she placed her hands on his back and the other on the back of his head.

“What’s this for?” She teased.

“I thought you were gone... I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He stammered.

“Cloud, you came for me, that’s all that matters, don’t be silly.” She said as she ran her hand along the back of his head. 

Cloud postured up and gazed down at her.He held back his emotions as best he could and gently kissed her forehead.

“Cloud...” she whispered.

“It’s going to be ok teef, I’ll take care of the rest.” He said as he stood up.

“Hey Tifa, welcome back.” Jessie said with a smile as she hugged her.

“Jessie, Aerith, glad to be back.Where are Zack and the others? What happened with Roche?” She asked.

Aerith smiled, “shhh, rest Tifa, I’ll fill you in later.” She said.

Tifa smiled and closed her eyes.“I’m not even that tired....” she sputtered before falling right back to sleep. 

“She’s ok....” Cloud said as he smiled.“Jessica, Aerith.... I’m going to end this once and for all.Look after Tifa for me.” 

“Cloud, we need a plan, we should fight him together.”Aerith said.“Besides, I owe him... and he is going to pay.”

“Fine. Two days we leave, everyone should rest up and prep your gear.This is where it ends.”He said as he turned to Jessie.She gave him a nod before wrapping her arms around him. 

“We fight together!” She said.

Jessie pulled back and held her fist out, “for Zack, Iris, Lightning, Biggs and Wedge.” She said.

Aerith pressed her fist into the side of Jessie’s and Cloud pressed his against the other side with a nod. 

_________________________________

Tifa adjusted her gloves as she crossed the room at the inn.“Where exactly are we going?” She asked.

“You’re staying here.” Cloud said sternly.

“Cloud I’m fine, I can fight!” She said dismissively.

Cloud shook his head.“He said where it all started was where to meet him.I think I know where he means so everyone can just follow me.” Cloud said as he crossed his arms. 

“This is it huh?” Barret said.

“Alright guys, get ready, we leave tonight.”Cloud said.

__________________________________

Jessie clipped the Blazefire Sabre around her waist and adjusted it to position before exiting the bathroom and into her and Cloud’s room.

Cloud stood there with his boots and pants on adjusting his belt.Jessie crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind.She pressed her cheek against his bare back, Cloud leaned his head back and briefly closed his eyes.

He turned to face Jessie as she looked up at him with wide terrified eyes.He pulled her in and held her close.She leaned her face into his bare chest as she sniffled.

Cloud kissed her forehead and reached for his tunic.Jessie gently took the tunic from his hands and placed it over her shoulder.She pulled out a roll of wrap and began to wrap up his previously injured ribs slowly.Neither of them said a word, the only sound in the room her occasional sniffling as light tears fell down her cheeks.She finished the wrap and ran her hands down his chest slowly, Lifting the tunic over his head and adjusting it neatly after he slid his arms through.She walked over to the table and picked up his shoulder guard and strapped it on.Cloud gave her his mako stare as she did it.She wrapped up his arm before sliding his glove over it.Cloud gave his hand a light squeeze to adjust his fingers.Jessie placed her palm against his and interlocked her fingers into his while running her free hand across the wrap.

Securing his bracer onto his arm and gently rubbing her fingers across the materia inside, Jessie began to untie her red headband and ran her fingers down it to straighten it out.She tied the headband around Cloud’s bicep into a neat bow before staring up into his eyes.The sadness in her face was eating him up inside, he could feel her pain, her worry, her doubt.

With a few final adjustments to Cloud’s gear, she leaned in and kissed him gently.She bit her lower lip as she drew back and looked up at him with her signature puppy dog eyes that Cloud couldn’t resist. 

Cloud walked over to the small closet and opened the door.He reached in and pulled out his best friends Buster sword.

Jessie began to sob louder as he held it up and examined it briefly before holstering it on his back.He turned back to Jessie and whispered, “I refuse to lose anyone else... I’m ending this.”

Jessie inhaled deep, “I know... it’s just, can we even stop him?”She said lightly.

“As long as there’s breath in my body I will fight, if things go south and I lose.I want you to take your fake id and run.Get as far away as you can.”He said.

Jessie cried harder, “Don’t say that, I need you!”

“Promise me.” He persisted.“If I die in this fight, promise me you will disappear.”

Jessie clenched her eyes shut, “please don’t...”

“I need to hear it.” Cloud said.

“I promise.” She replied.

Cloud wrapped his arms around her and held her in close.“I love you Jessica.”

“I love you Cloud.” She whimpered.

The two stood wrapped around each other for a few minutes.Finally they drew back and Jessie began to load ammunition, materia and items into her bag.

“The bike and the truck we are using are out front?” Cloud asked.

“Yes...” she said.

“Can you check on Tifa and Aerith before we go?I’m going to check the oil in the bike and truck.”He said.

Jessie nodded and walked towards the door. 

“Hey...” Cloud said.

Jessie turned to face him.

He looked at her headband tied around his arm and then into her eyes.“Thank you...”. He said.

“Your welcome, for luck.”She said before exited the room and heading to Tifa’s room.

Cloud stared out the window and thought about the path ahead.Roche had become incredibly powerful, but he would not lose, he would avenge his fallen brother and all of Roche’s victims, and he would not risk losing anyone else important to him. 

“I’ll protect them....”. He said to himself before exiting the room.

________________________________

Jessie walked into Tifa’s room, her and Aerith were finishing up their preparations.

“Hey jess, you ok?” Tifa asked.

Jessie faked a smile, “I’m fine, what about you two?I’m worried you haven’t recovered enough..” she said softly.

Tifa smiled and pounded her fist into her palm.“I feel great, ready as ever thanks to Aerith’s magic My strength has come back quickly.” 

Aerith smiled and nodded.

“What about you Aerith?”Jessie asked.

Aerith sighed, “I’m still a little tired, I’m not sure what happened in the battle, my memory is a little hazy.But I’ll be fine.” 

Other than Zack and Lightning, the team was completely unaware of Aerith’s incredible transformation during the battle, even Aerith herself.

“Where’s Cloud?” Tifa asked.

“He’s checking the oil on the bike and truck.”Jessie said.

“Oh I see.” Tifa said in a low voice.

“Tifa?” Jessie stammered.

“Mmmhmm?” 

Jessie’s face turned to a frown as she struggled to find the words.“Do you and Cloud have more of a past than I’m aware of?”Jessie asked.

Tifa inhaled deep and turned her head.“We go way back.” 

“But, is that it?Just friends?”She asked.

Tifa sighed , “now yes.” 

Jessie held her breath for a second before continuing.“So there was something?”

“Not exactly, once upon a time I thought I was in love with him, but that wasn’t the case.”Tifa said, her body language suggesting otherwise.

“I see.” Jessie said.

“Cloud loves you Jessie.There is no denying that, and there’s no limit to what he will do for you, trust me.” Tifa said.

Jessie let Tifa’s words sink in for a moment only to be distracted by the sound of Cloud’s bike starting up outside the window.

“Sounds like he’s ready, why don’t we finish this another time?” Aerith suggested.

“Right..” Jessie said before quickly turning towards the window as she heard the throttle crack on the bike.The three ran to the window to see Cloud tearing down the dusty road of sector five.

“Damnit Cloud!” Jessie yelled before the three bolted out the door of the room and out of the inn into the street.There was no sign of the bike or Cloud.The three jumped into the truck quickly to give chase, the keys were gone and a note wasleft on the dash. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t bare the thought of losing anyone else, I’ll be back when it’s done. Please forgive me.-Cloud

Jessie teared up as she read the note, the realization that Cloud was the only one who knew where Roche told him to meet him and they now couldn’t even follow him.She slammed the dash with her palm numerous times before Tifa reached out and hugged her tight.Jessie leaned into Tifa and cried as Tifa rubbed her hand along the back of Jessie’s head.With her chin resting on The top of Jessie’s head, Tifa gave Aerith a worried look that Aerith returned.

Barret blew out the door and ran to the open window of the truck.“Where’s the merc?”He said loudly.

“He took off to fight alone...” Aerith said almost in a whisper. 

Barret paced the truck briefly and rubbed his hand along his whiskers before kicking the truck hard.“Damnit Cloud!”He yelled before slamming his fist onto the engine hood.

“We don’t even know where he’s going...” Jessie sobbed.

“What was the clue again?” Barret asked.

“Where it all began.” Jessie said.

Tifa’s eyes widened before she cracked a smile and kissed The top of Jessie’s head.

_________________________________

The bike roared down the highway out of Midgar.Cloud’s stone face and mako glare focused on the task ahead.In one hand he cranked the throttle and the other he held Zack’s famous buster sword.The red headband on his bicep that belonged to Jessie flapped gently in the breeze as he tore down the street.

He thought of Jessie, her smile and the way she gestured.Her hands on her hips, her squinting scrunched up nose grin, and her puppy dog eyes that made him melt.

He thought of Tifa’s beautiful smile and how helpless he felt seeing her laying in that hospital bed. 

He shivered at the thought of Zack taking his final breath, and watching Aerith cry when she woke and they told her what happened.

Iris and her playful fun loving personality crossed his mind.The way her and Jessie cheered him on when he fought in the arena.

Echoes of Jessie crossed his mind.Her cute sayings and how she looked when she tried to get mad at him but came across as a fearsome as a puppy.He caught himself smiling as he thought about it.The time alone had given him a reminder of everything he was fighting to protect, and only added fuel to the fire inside of him to end this here and now.The mythril mines were just up ahead.Training grounds from his SOLDIER days and the place where he first met Roche.This is where the last stand would take place.

As he raced down the highway a fluttering sound caught his ear, he turned his head to the side and looked behind him to see a news chopper closing the distance between them.The chopper threw a massive spotlight on him as it followed him up the highway.

“Ugh, go away, your going to get yourself killed for a news scoop!” Cloud said as he opened the throttle up all the way.

The chopper tailed him closely with the spotlight on him.He could see a camera man hanging out the door and a female reporter next to him.The light made it very difficult to lose them in the darkness of night.

“Damnit..” he grumbled as he looked around for a detour to take and try and lose the chopper.Lights of oncoming traffic caught his eye, five bikes racing towards him head on came into view.“Here we go...” he said.He swerved between the bikes and guarded their slashes with his sword as he did.The bikes quickly pulled around and gave chase.The chopper followed, shining the spotlight on Cloud and capturing the action as the bikes began to surround him.Cloud held his sword tight as a bike closed in on his left.

The driver swiped his sword down and Cloud slashed into it with a loud clang.The driver slashed three times which Cloud easily blocked before thrusting his sword back and deflecting the enemy long enough to land a slash across the front wheel of his bike tearing it off and sending the bike sideways.Sparks flew everywhere as the biker rolled sideways and skidded to a stop.Two more bikers surrounded Cloud as he held out his sword and with a flash of light he swiped a projectile of energy that completely wiped out both bikes in front of him causing them to flip over several times before exploding behind him.

The chopper turned the spotlight briefly to the crashing bikes exploding before turning it back to Cloud and the two remaining bikes at his sides.Both drivers sizes up Cloud as they closed the distance to attack together.Cloud snarled and swiped his sword.“Bring it!”

_________________________________

The team sat in the lobby of the inn with a map spread out on the table.Tifa had a marker and was checking locations off on it. 

“So back then, they used these locations for training grounds for SOLDIER.The mythril mines is the one my money is on for being the location Roche talked about.” Tifa said.

“You sound pretty sure.” Barret said, “what’s so special about that place?”

Tifa glanced up at Barret and then to Jessie before returning her gaze to the map.“A few years ago, Cloud was given a three day leave after a training exercise at the Mythril mines.He came home to Nibelheim to surprise me for my birthday...”. She said.

The team listened intently, it was unlike Tifa to bring up the past like this, especially regarding her and Cloud.

“He showed up unannounced and took me to dinner.After that we went for a walk together and sat under the stars near mount nibel.It was a secret meeting spot we had since we were kids.We laughed and exchanged stories and he talked about some guy he had met during his training exercise, said he was reckless and didn’t care much for the attention Cloud was getting by the higher ups for being so skilled.”She said.

“Sounds like a date.” Barret said before grunting as he looked at the three women giving him a stern look.“Looks like I hit a nerve...” he said.

Aerith held her finger up to her lips with a stern look.

“It’s ok, it’s out there now so...” Tifa said. 

“Then what?” Jessie asked.

“He gave me a beautiful set of earrings wrapped up in a small box.” She said as she brushed her hair behind her ears exposing her signature earrings she was always wearing.

Jessie inhaled deep.“They are beautiful...”

“Jessie this was long before he met you, in fact it was before I moved to midgar.” Tifa said.

“It’s ok teef, I understand.”Jessie replied.

“So what happened after that? Did the merc talk about Roche?” Barret asked.This earned him another stern glare from the three women, all of who were very aware of what happened next without asking.

“Ugh, sorry I uhhh...” Barret grumbled.

“That was a long time ago, Cloud and I had a few dates after that before deciding to stay friends as he was being sent away for SOLDIER duties and would be gone for an undetermined amount of time.”Tifa said.

“You never got your closure...” Aerith said. 

Tifa shook her head, “the next time I saw Cloud was the day he walked into my bar in Midgar.I had heard he was killed”. 

“Tifa... I had no idea...” Jessie stammered.

“It’s ok Jess, you couldn’t have known.But I want you to know I’m happy for you, Cloud loves you and you love him.I’m not bothered by it.I want you to be happy.”She said.

“Thank you teef...” Jessie said softly.

“But if we have to roll the dice on a location, the mythril mines are my guess.”Tifa added.

Aerith glanced across the room at the tv above the small pub across the lobby.

“Ahh guys...”. Aerith said with a gulp.

The team glanced at Aerith.

“I don’t think we have to guess...” she said as she pointed to the tv.

The team turned around to see a live news story broadcast.It was Cloud on the bike storming down the highway with a massive spotlight on him.

“Hey turn that up!” Jessie yelled as the team ran over closer to the tv.

The tv showed Cloud tearing down the highway and the newscaster gave a live report.

“This is Midgar news one reporting, Cloud Strife has been located eastbound on the Midgar expressway.We will continue to follow him and broadcast the encounter with Roche on arrival.One thing is for sure, we are all in his hands now.” 

Jessie turned to Tifa, “that’s it teef, we gotta go!” 

Tifa nodded “right!”

The reporter suddenly announced in an excited tone, “five motorcycles with men armed with swords seem to have surround Cloud and engaged him, one just flipped over and exploded and the others are violently attacking him!” 

“Shit, an ambush, merc needs us now!” Barret chirped as the team observed Cloud fighting off the bikers.A large explosion and two bikes blazing in fire blinded the camera for a moment before returning to the action showing the remaining two bikes attacking Cloud together from both sides.

Jessie turned quickly, “we need to get there!” She yelled.

A figure stepped into the inn behind them, the person carried a long sword and wore a sleeveless tunic with a makeshift hood over their head that shaded their face.

Tifa held her arm out in front of Jessie, “looks like they found us too!” She said as she raised her fists and prepared to fight.

“Take it outside!” The barkeep at the pub yelled.

“Who are you?What do you want!” Tifa said sternly.

The swordsman pointed to the screen before reaching for the handle of their sword.

Tifa grunted and took her ready stance.

The swordsman shook their head and pointed to Jessie.

Jessie gulped, “you want me? Come get it!You won’t stop me from getting to him!”She said as she drew the Blazefire Sabre and took her ready stance.

____________________________________

The bike on the left slammed into Cloud and pushed him into the right lane, Cloud defended slashes as he was forced off the expressway and onto the exit ramp.The second biker pulled up and began swinging wild as the three bikes stormed down the backroads leading Cloud off course. 

“Damnit,these guys are pissing me off!” Cloud said as he slashed back.

The chopper hit them with the spotlight and followed behind.The left biker pointed to the chopper and the right biker nodded before turning around and firing a gun at it.The tail of the chopper was hit and badly damaged as the chopper began to lose control before turning off course to attempt an emergency landing.

Cloud grunted as the chopper exploded when it hit the ground.“They were innocent people!” He yelled as he thrashed his sword wildly overwhelming the left bike and sending him out of control and crashing into a concrete barrier.The final biker pulled up fast and with a powerful swing he slashed at Cloud.Cloud ducked and blasted the ground in front with ice.The biker slid on the ice and wiped out before being flung from the bike and skidding across the ground.

Cloud rolled up to the entrance to the mythril mines.He shut the engine off on the bike and jumped off before shouldering his sword.He scanned the area carefully as he proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the cave itself. 

He stopped halfway towards the entrance as a figure came walking out. 

“Cloud Strife...” he said.

“I don’t have time for you Blaze, where’s Roche.”Cloud snarled.

“Ahh the man of hour!” Roche said as she stepped out from the cave entrance.“There he is!”He said with a smile.

“Let’s do this.” Cloud said as he drew his sword.

“I don’t quite think you understand the situation your in.” Roche said with a chuckle.

“I’m here to protect everyone from you.” Cloud replied.

“No...no.... you still don’t understand.And it’s so exciting!I can’t wait to wipe that smug smile off your face.”Roche said.“Moments like these need to be savoured, and savour it I shall.” 

“Your going to be dead in moments.”Cloud said.

“Get a load of this guy Blaze, can you believe he was actually dumb enough to come alone?” Roche said as he and Blaze laughed.

“He’s not alone.”Jessie said as she stepped out from behind a rock wall and stood next to Cloud.

“Jessica!” Cloud said, “how?” 

“Looks like there’s two of them and two of us, let’s do this!” Jessie said sternly.

“Aww Jessica, I’m real sorry about Lightning, she just didn’t make the cut...” Roche said with an evil grin.

Jessie scoffed.“Ready when you are Roche!”

“Didn’t make the cut huh?You mean you couldn’t convince her to turn on me!”Cloud snarled.

“Not her...” Jessie said as she drove a knife into Cloud’s side just below his ribs.“Me....” she said.

Cloud dropped his sword to the ground and fell to a knee.“Jessica.....” he sputtered

“That’s right, me!” She said with a smirk.

“Ohhhhh man! Yeah!Oh Cloud, look at your face!If you could only see your face!” Roche said as he paced back and fourth quickly, laughing maniacally.

“Jessica.....why?” Cloud stammered.

“Oh Comon now Cloud, think about it!I’m an actress, I have high standards and certain tastes.You think I was ok with being together with you in the shitty old slums?Really?”She said as she pressed the blade into his side harder.

“Ugh!” Cloud grunted.

“What’s wrong?Can’t move?It’s probably from the paralyzing agent on my blade.Sucks doesn’t it?”Jessie said with a smile.

She pulled the knife out quickly and wiped the blade clean on her pants before kicking Cloud in the ribs sending him flopping over to his back.

Cloud winced as he starred up at Jessie.He was completely paralyzed and mentally broken.“Just kill me...” he winced.

“What’s that hero?You’ll have to speak up!” Roche said with a grin.

“I said just kill me...” Cloud said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Jessie walked over to him and straddled him sitting down on his lap and pressing her forearms against his chest as she leaned in close to his face.“Giving up already?” She said with a smile.

Cloud turned his gaze away from her, he was completely unable to look at her as a single tear rolled from his eye and down his cheek.

Jessie leaned her lips into his ear as she rocked her hips once.“I will miss one thing about you though..” she hissed, her hot breath blowing against his ear.

“Now Jessie, you cant have all the fun...” Lightning said as she stepped out of the cave entrance.

“Light...” Cloud muttered.

“Ohhhh this is everything I expected it to be!Fantastic!” Roche said as he looked on.

“You know he only ever had eyes for Tifa Lockheart...” Lightning said as she stood over the two.

Jessie ran her lips along his neck briefly, “yeah, she was a real pain.” 

Cloud gasped and looked up at Jessie.

“That’s right, was.”Jessie said.

“I want you to know Cloud...” Lightning said as she drew her sword.“After I stuck her on the wall and her beautiful red eyes began to close, with her last breath she called out to you.” 

Cloud closed his eyes tightly, “Jessica.... Tifa.....”. He stammered.

“This is too perfect!” Roche said as he was enjoying every moment.

Cloud opened his eyes and stared back at Jessie.“Just kill me....”. 

“Oh don’t worry, we will...” Roche said as he laughed.


	21. The Final Battle

Cloud slammed face down into the dirt.Roche smiled as he stood above him shaking his fist.

“Damn I always knew you had a hard head Strife!” He mocked.

Cloud grunted as he struggled to move.The paralyzing agent was weakening but still keeping him from his full mobility. 

Roche channeled his materia and thrusted his hand forward releasing a green and dark purple gas all around Cloud.

Cloud coughed violently as the attack invaded his body.He felt his strength draining and his vision blurred to an almost black.

“Pretty sweet huh?Who knew bio could upgrade to another level.This huge materia is really something.I call that little number pain, causes heavy poison, blind and magic surpression.Cool huh?” Roche said with a grin before kicking Cloud in the ribs.

“Ugh” Cloud grunted as he struggled to his feet, his strength draining, vision blurred badly and Roche came on to him, heavy rights and lefts to the head, body, kidneys and face. 

Cloud crashed again to the ground, motionless for a few seconds before slowly trying to push off his hands to his feet. 

“Your going to beg me Cloud, that’s when this ends.”Roche grunted.

Cloud stood up and raised his fists, “go to hell!” He said before throwing a wild right haymaker at Roche’s head.Roche ducked Cloud’s blind punch and delivered a right hook to the body that near folded Cloud in half before following up with a left hook to the back of the head that sent Cloud crashing face down into the ground.A bright light flashed in Cloud’s vision followed by a loud high pitched ringing in his ears that disoriented him further.He tried to posture up but the ringing was so intense and his vision so bad he struggled. 

“He’s done...” Jessie said.

“Shows over.” Lightning said with a sigh.

Cloud pushed off his hands and began to posture up.Jessie gasped, “there’s no way!”She stammered.

Cloud slowly began to stand up,lightning shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Again you stand before me?Why?”Roche growled.

Cloud grunted as held his fists up.“This is for Tifa!” He yelled as he threw a slow three punch combination that Roche easily dodged and countered with a knee to Cloud’s stomach that buckled his knees as he fell to them.Roche grabbed a handful of Cloud’s hair from the top of his head and cocked back his fist with his other hand.Cloud was dazed, his arms by his sides and a far off look in his eyes. 

“You did this to yourself Strife!” Roche said as he wound back his fist to swing.

Roche was suddenly blasted by a straight left to the jaw from the side that sent him crashing into a rock wall along the cave. 

Tifa stood with her arm extended, “protect Cloud!” She yelled as she dropped to her knees catching him before he fell to his face.Aerith and Barret jumped in front of Tifa and Cloud and stood ready to defend.

With her arms around his body and his head on her shoulder, Tifa held him tight.“I’m here Cloud...” she said softly.

“Ti.....fa....” he mumbled, in and out of consciousness.

“He’s in bad shape! Remedy tablets now!” She yelled.Barret kept his gun pointed at the enemy as he fished the tablet package from his pocket and tossed it to Tifa, not taking his eyes off Roche.

Tifa caught the package and tore the plastic open with her teeth and slid the two pills out into her hand. 

“He’s out cold, how is he gunna swallow them?” Barret grumbled.

“I’ll cast esuna!” Aerith said as she raised her staff.

“No, save your energy for the fight!” Tifa said sternly.She looked at Cloud and brushed his hair with her fingers before popping the tablets into her mouth and chewing them up before leaning in and kissing Cloud with her hand on his face.She held the kiss and moved her mouth and tongue to make sure he got the medicine.

Aerith gasped in surprise at how bold Tifa was.

After a few seconds, Tifa parted lips with him and opened her eyes slowly as she gazed at him. 

“What are you doing?” Jessie yelled.

Tifa shot her a stern glare.“I’ll deal with you in a minute!” She said with a snarl before turning her attention back to Cloud.

Aerith began to glow red as she gathered energy for her healing wind.

“Cloud? Can you hear me?” Tifa said softly.

Cloud stirred a bit and mumbled “Tifa...”

“Giving up already?” A voice said.

“Who’s there?” Cloud said.

“Man I’m offended, you forgot about me already huh?” The voice teased.

“I can’t move...” Cloud grunted.

“Ya know we’ve been down this road before, you always found a way to pull through.”The voice said.

“What if I can’t...” Cloud said.

“Your no quitter Cloud!”

“Zack?”Cloud stammered.

“In the flesh!Well ya know... sort of.” He said with a chuckle.

“Jessica she....” Cloud trailed off.

“I know things look grim, but you need to get up and fight Cloud.”Zack’s voice said.

“Ugh, I feel my strength coming back?”Cloud said.

“That’s it Cloud, now GET UP!”He said as the voice faded and Cloud’s vision began to return to him, the ringing subsided and his hearing slowly started to come back.

“Cloud! Cloud! Wake up please wake up!”Tifa yelled.

“Tifa!” Cloud said as his vision focused on her with her arms around him.

“Cloud!” Tifa yelled as she hugged him tightly. 

“Tifa... your alive!”Cloud stammered.

“Don’t let this madman fool you Cloud!” Tifa said as she separated from him.

Cloud smiled at Tifa, “your ok....” he said.

Tifa smiled, “you ready to end this?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Cloud said as he stood up and nodded to Aerith. 

“Hey merc... here.” Barret said as he handed Cloud his sword.

“Thanks guys.” Cloud said.

“Oh gag me, well at least I can kill them for real now and in front of you!” Roche said.

“Alright asshole, round two!” Cloud said as he drew his blade.

“Now it’s your turn!” Tifa said as she raised her fists to Jessie.

“You wouldn’t hurt me would you Tifa?” Jessie said.

“Your not fooling me.” Tifa barked.

Jessie smiled, “maybe not...” she turned to Cloud with wide eyes and a look of concern.“Cloud! Please don’t let her hurt me, I love you Cloud I was only trying to fool Roche!” Jessie said as she teared up. 

“Ugh!” Cloud grunted “Jessica...”

“Cloud she’s playing you! Don’t believe her!” Tifa yelled.

“No for real Cloud!I had a plan to sneak up on him, i had to make it believable that I turned on you!Please Cloud help me, I love you!”She said as she sobbed.

“Jessica... I....” Cloud stammered.

“Enough of this!” Tifa yelled as she charged at Jessie.The two collided and began trading blows with lightning speed.

Cloud was torn, he gripped his sword tightly and prepared to dash in between the two before Aerith jumped in his way and shook her head.

“Aerith move please...” Cloud said.

“Cloud sweetie, look at your arm...”. Aerith said.

Cloud lowered his brows and glanced at his arm.He focused on the red headband Jessie had tied there in sector five.He gasped and looked at Jessie fighting Tifa, the red headband was tied around her head as per usual.

Aerith winked and held her finger up to her lips “shhh” she said quietly.

Cloud turned his attention to Roche.“Ready to spit your teeth out?”He said sternly.

“Bring it hero.” Roche scoffed.

Before Cloud could engage, Tifa landed a heavy smash into Jessie’s stomach sending her crashing to her knees. 

“Well I guess the jig is up.” Roche said with a laugh.No sooner than he got the words out of his mouth, the hooded SOLDIER stepped out of the shadows from behind him.

“Boss behind you!” Blaze yelled.

Roche turned quickly, the hooded SOLDIERchanneled materia and held out their hand in Roche’s face.

“STOP!” The SOLDIER shouted as Roche’s body halted in its position.

Jessie ran out from the other side and slashed the leather straps on Roche’s chestplate containing the huge materia.The chest plate crashed to the ground as Jessie scooped it up and tossed it to the hooded SOLDIER. 

Once separated from the huge materia, the Jessie fighting Tifa faded away revealing a civilian woman.Lightning too faded revealing another woman, they both collapsed to the ground unconscious.

“Jessica!” Cloud yelled as Jessie turned towards him, she blew him a kiss as she parted her hair exposing her forehead with no headband.

The SOLDIER caught the chestplate and threw it to Aerith.“Catch!”

Aerith caught the chestplate and gazed down at it.The materia began to glow bright as did the materia in her hairbow.

“Here we go...” the hooded SOLDIER said.

Blaze charged at Aerith, only to be cut off by Barret’s massive fist to his chin sending him skidding back.

Aerith began to glow in a white aura, her eyes sparkled a beautiful green and the white gown manifested on her body.The aura grew larger and came to a calm ripple around her that swayed her hair like a gentle breeze.

“What’s going on?” Cloud stammered.

Roche let out a roar as the stop spell wore off.“You!” He yelled as he charged at Jessie.

With a powerful swipe of his blade down at Jessie he let out a loud growl.The sound of steel clanging together was heard as Cloud stood in front of Jessie with his blade pressed against Roche’s.

Jessie opened her eyes and looked up at Cloud. 

“Happy to see me?” She said with a smirk.

Cloud kicked Roche sending him crashing into the rock wall.

“You have no idea...” Cloud said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re in big shit for this solo shit you pulled tonight!” Jessie said as she snuggled into his chest.

“If this is being in trouble with you then sign me up anytime!” He said as he held her close.

Aerith’s transformation completed revealing her white aura and gown, her eyes sparkled and her power grew even further.

“Ahh shit...” Roche said as he observed Aerith’s goddess like form.

Blaze charged at Aerith again, she held her hand out gently and he stopped in his tracks unable to move.With her palm facing him she blasted a beam like magic that completely vaporized Blaze leaving nothing but a trench through the ground where the beam passed.

“Just like last time...” the hooded SOLDIER said before lowering her hood to reveal Lightning.

“Light!” Cloud stammered.

“Hey handsome.” Light said with a smile.

Roche stood up in awe of Aerith, his eyes darted to the team members one at a time. 

“Oh shit...” he said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Aerith held her hand out and channeled her materia.A massive bolt of Lightning struck Roche as he collapsed to the ground. 

“And stay down!” Aerith commanded.

“You guys... thank you.” Cloud stammered as he shouldered his sword.

Jessie skipped over to Aerith, “wow Aerith, you look like an angel!” She said with a bright smile. 

Aerith winked at Jessie, “thanks hun!” Aerith beamed.

Tifa dusted herself off. “You owe me Cloud!”She teased.

“Sure do.” Cloud said with a grin.

“Well here’s to happy endings!” Jessie cheered before her eyes shot open wide and her jaw dropped as an icicle blast torethrough her back and out her stomach.Her colour drained almost instantly as she fell to her face on the ground motionless.

“Fuck your happy endings..” Roche stammered as he stood with his hand held out from the blast.

Cloud screamed in a rage as he charged toward Roche and shoved his sword through Roche’s stomach, impaling him to the rock wall.Cloud clenched his jaw tight as he stared into Roche’s eyes and watched him gurgle and spit blood briefly before his eyes closed and he hung motionless.

Tifa cradled Jessie on her lap as she shook her lifeless body.“Jessie ! Jessie wake up!” Tifa yelled.

Cloud dashed over to Jessie, his eyes widened as he stared at Tifa. 

Tifa teared up as she gaze up at him and shook her head.

Cloud fell to his knees and reached for Jessie.Tifa carefully laid her in his arms as he gazed down at her, his eyes burned as tears fell from his face and landed on Jessie’s.

“No.....no.....NO!” Cloud yelled. 

“Jessie...” lightning muttered as she and Barret both began to tear up.

Cloud held her tight as he sobbed.“This some kind of sick joke?Jessie, don’t leave me..” he stammered.

Aerith held her hand on Cloud’s shoulder before kneeling down next to him and rubbing her hand along Jessie’s cheek.

“Jessie sweetheart, it’s not your time yet...” she said as she began to glow that familiar red aura, she concentrated her energy as the two angel wings manifested and shot open from Aerith’s back, rays of light shined on Jessie as Aerith stared at the sky.

“Great gospel...” Tifa muttered.

Cloud held Jessie tight as her wound healed right before their eyes.Her eyes slowly opened as she gazed up at Cloud.

“Welcome back.” Cloud said, still teary eyed.

The team cheered together as Jessie placed her hand behind Clouds head and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Thank you Aerith.” Cloud said as he looked up at her.Aerith smiled as the transformation faded and she returned to normal. 

“Anytime.” She said with a warm smile.

Several choppers flew into the area shining lights down on the team.Ropes and ladders rolled down as Reeves men began sliding down to secure the area. 

Medics checked on the team members individually as well as the two civilian woman that Roche has used the mime materia on to look like Jessie and Lightning.An armed team investigated Roche’s body impaled into the rock wall pulling out Cloud’s sword and taking him down from the wall. 

Tifa sat on a rock staring over at Cloud and Jessie.They still hadn’t moved, he was kneeling with her cradled across his lap.She just gazed up at him with a beautiful smile and a hand on his cheek, Cloud stared down with his big blue mako gaze as he held her close.The two were lost in each other like there was nobody else around despite all the commotion.

Lightning stood behind Tifa as she noticed her staring.“Sucks huh?” Light said startling Tifa.

“Oh I uhhh, was just...” Tifa said trailing off.

“Ya know, I always thought it would be you.” Light said as the two stared together at Cloud and Jessie now.

“Me too...” Tifa admitted.“But it wasn’t meant to be and that’s fine.”

Lightning chuckled, “what’s say if in ten years both of us is still single, we get hitched?” Light joked.

Tifa burst out laughing at Light’s joke, “Deal!” She teased.

Aerith sat down while the medic checked all her vitals, she stared off silently watching Cloud and Jessie as well.Barret walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.“How you doin girl?” He said with his gruff voice.

Aerith smiled, “good... a little tired.”

“No doubt, you got some serious power in you.” He said before noticing her staring at Cloud and Jessie. 

“You miss him huh?” Barret said.

Aerith sighed, “more everyday.”

“I ain’t real good with this sorta stuff ya know? But if you ever want to talk, I’d listen.”He said.

“Thank you..” she said with a smile.“Same goes for you.” 

“I never liked the idea of the merc and little Jessie.But now seeing them here like this, I know she’s happy.And that’s good enough for me.”He said.

“Yeah, they both are, very happy..” Aerith said as she smiled looking at them.

Cloud and Jessie continued gazing at each other without moving.

“So what’s next for SOLDIER’s best?” Jessie teased.

Cloud scooped her up into his arms like a bride and stood up.

“I have a promise to keep.” He said.

“Oh?What promise? And to who?”She asked.

“It’s a secret.” He said.

“My mom isn’t it?” Jessie giggled.

Cloud smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you Jessica.”

Jessie’s eyes sparkled as her face lit up in a beautiful smile.“I love you SOLDIER boy.” 


	22. White Picket Fences

One year later....

“Yeah I’m heading there right now, should be any day now huh?” Barret said on his phone as he drove his truck down the Midgar express way. 

“Yeah, I think so, be great to have everyone here.” Tifa said on the other end.

“Tifa, daddy is taking me to see Jessie and Cloud!” Marlene said with an excited tone from the back seat.

“Oh that’s great Marlene, I’ll see you when you get here!” Tifa beamed.

“And daddy said I get to see the chocobos and even ride one!” Marlene said getting more and more excited.

“You sure will baby girl!” Barret said.

“Your going to have lots of fun Marlene!” Tifa said.

“Alright teef, I’ll see you in a few hours.”Barret said before hanging up the phone.

Tifa hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket as she finished making a pot of tea and crossed the room exiting out the front door and onto the porch.Aerith and Lightning sat in chairs on the porch, Lightning with her feet up on the rail of the step and her hands behind her head.

“Thank you!” Aerith beamed as Tifa poured the tea up before sitting down next to her.

“How’s SOLDIER, Light?” Tifa asked.

“It’s work.” Light replied.

“I heard you beat up the Turks pretty bad in a training exercise the other day...” Tifa said with a chuckle.

“They’ll learn, the hard way.” She replied with a grin.

“I don’t know who would be the harder trainer, Cloud or Lightning.” Aerith teased.

Light and Tifa both looked at each other and replied “Cloud.” At the same time before the three laughed together.

The porch door opened and Jessie stepped out, her hair tied back in a long pony tail, a mug in one hand and the other hand on her lower back as she stretched back and pushed out her giant belly.

“Whew... nice day...” Jessie said as she sat down next to the others.

“Jessie if your belly gets any bigger I think you might burst!” Aerith said with a chuckle.

“I know right?Any day now though.” Jessie said with a sigh.

“I guess your ready for it to be over.” Light joked.

“Oh yeah, not hard to tell the little bugger is Cloud Strife’s baby, strong mako power kicks to my insides!” She said with a laugh.

“I bet!” Tifa said with a smile.

“Where is Cloud?” Tifa asked.

“In the barn likely.” She said as she sipped her tea.

“Cloud the chocobo breeder and farmer, who would have thought.” Light said.

“Something like that...” Jessie said with a grin. “He doesn’t have me fooled about what he does in there!” She said with a wink.

“He’s training isn’t he?”Light said with a grin.

Jessie raised her eyebrows as she held her tea cup to her mouth.

Tifa laughed, “typical Cloud.” 

The four women sat on the porch and chatted for awhile, Aerith and Tifa giggled as they held Jessie’s belly hoping for kicks.Lightning was mostly quiet and occasionally looked over at the barn with a grin. 

Barret’s truck pulled up the long dirt driveway from the road up to the house and parked out front.

“Tifa!” Marlene yelled as she ran and jumped into Tifa’s arms.

“Hey there!” Tifa said as she lifted Marlene up.

“Hi Aerith!Jessie!” She said as she turned to Lightning, “who’s that...” Marlene said.

“That’s lightning, she’s a friend” Jessie said.

Marlene seemed shy at first before lightning hopped over the rail and headed towards the barn.

“Where’s she going?” Barret asked as he closed his truck door and slid his keys into his pocket.

Jessie sighed, “to pick a fight I would say...”

“Merc in there?” Barret asked.

Tifa nodded as she rolled her eyes.

“Shit I ain’t missin that!” He said as he walked by the porch towards the barn.Heheld his hand out for Marlene which she took in hers and walked with him.

“Hey little momma, be right back!” Barret said to Jessie as he walked by.

Jessie smiled, “oh my..”

Lightning stood in the open door frame of the barn leaning against it with her arms folded.Cloud hung from the rafters of the loft by his tapped up hands, shirtless but with his boots and pants on.Sweat poured from him as he did chin-ups from the board.

Barret and Marlene joined her a minute or so later, “hey girl.” Barret said.

“How’s work?” Light asked.

Barret chuckled, “it’s a jail so you know.Although half of the corrupt Shinra that reeve filtered out is in there so I have fun with it.”He said as he brushed his hand along his whiskers.

“I bet!” Light chuckled.

“Cloud!” Marlene chimed as she walked into the barn.Cloud released the beam and dropped to his feet before grabbing his towel and turning to Marlene. 

“Hey kiddo!” He said as he toweled the sweat from his face and torso.

“Eww your sweaty!” Marlene said as she stopped and backed up, second thinking the hug.

Cloud laughed and whipped the towel over a rail and grabbed a tank top sliding it over his head before picking the towel back up.“I got something for you!” Cloud said.

“Really!” Marlene said as she jumped up and down.

“Here!” Cloud said as he grabbed a kid sized cowgirl hat from the work bench and plopped it on her head.

“Wow cool!” Marlene beamed as she posed with her hands on her hips.

Barret chuckled, “getting better with kids I see merc, looks like little Jessie is about to pop and time now so good thing huh?” 

“Good to see you Barret.” Cloud said as he patted him on the shoulder.

“How’s business?” Barret said.

“The Gold saucer keeps me busy, they always want chocobos, plus Dio calls me for fights here and there when new contenders rise so we are doing well.”Cloud admitted.

“Can I see the chocobos Cloud?” Marlene said barely able to contain her excitement. 

“Sure can, let’s head over to the field.” Cloud replied as they walked towards the barn doors.

Light stood against the frame with her arms crossed still.Cloud gave her a grin as he walked by.“Heard you kicked Rude’s ass pretty bad.” He said.

“He won’t comment on Tifa again...” light said with a grin.

“Hah!I bet not.” Cloud said. 

“She seeing anyone?” Cloud asked.

“I’m not supposed to say....” light teased.

“Why not?” Cloud asked.

Tifa thinks you’ll beat him up.”Light said with a laugh.

“Safe bet.” Cloud said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

“Who is he?” Cloud asked.

“I brought Tifa into the training facility for hand to hand combat training with the new recruits, Aerith too for spell casting.Two young first year third class guys seem to have the hots for them.They are a couple years younger but they are good kids.”Light admitted.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Cloud snipped.

Lightning laughed, relax big guy, neither Tifa or Aerith are interested.But it didn’t stop the young bucks from trying.” She said.

“What about you?Seeing anyone?”He asked.

“Maybe.” Light admitted.“It’s still early but I like him.”

“Introduce me sometime, if he’s a dick I’ll kick his ass too.” Cloud teased as he walked out of the barn.

Lightning laughed as she shot Barret a wink. 

“You wish...” Barret grumbled as he glanced at Cloud walking away and then to Lightning who was holding her finger up to her lips.

As they approached the fence Marlene was in awe.

“Wow!” She beamed, “there’s so many!”

“Check this out.” Cloud said as he pulled a small whistle from his pocket and passed it to Marlene.

“Wow, what’s it for?” She said.

“Blow it.” He replied.

Marlene gave the whistle a blow and almost immediately a smaller than the others, bright pink chocobo ran up to her and stuck its head between the fence and rubbed its head against Marlene’s hand.

“Pink! It’s pink!” Marlene beamed.

“She’s Jessie’s favourite, she’s a little smaller than the others but she’s trained really well!” Cloud said as he opened the gate and let the pink chocobo out.

She had a leather saddle on, pink feathers and a bright yellow beak.Cloud lifted Marlene up onto the saddle and passed her the reigns.“Hold on tight!” Cloud said

Before taking back the whistle.

With that the chocobo took off, Marlene laughing the whole time.

“Weeee!Look at me daddy!” She yelled as the chocobo ran toward the house.

“Marlene! Too fast!” Barret yelled as he gave chase as fast as he could.

“Catch me daddy!” Marlene giggled right from her toes as Barret ran for all he was worth.

“You knew that would happen...” light said.

“Heh, little treat for me.” Cloud chuckled as he watch Barret running after.

Lightning burst out laughing, “your such a dick!” She laughed.

Cloud and light walked up to the porch where Jessie and the girls were sitting.The chocobo ran circles around the house with Barret chasing after in a sweat.

“Cloud, will you call her before Barret has a heart attack!” Jessie said.

Cloud smiled, “another minute...” 

Jessie rolled her eyes “your mean.”

Cloud leaned in and kissed her while placing a hand on her belly.“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m good!” She said as she scrunched her nose up with a grin.

“Did you eat?” He asked.

“Yes Cloud!” She said before turning to Tifa, “I swear he’d have me in bubble wrap if he could.” She teased.

“Here.” Cloud said as he threw his towel onto Tifa’s lap.

“What? Why is it wet?” She said confused.

Cloud grabbed the bottom of his tank top and pulled it up and wiped his forehead.“Man repellant.” He said.

“Ewww sweat!Damnit Cloud!” Tifa yelled as she threw the towel back.“Wait what did you say?” Tifa stammered.

“I’ll be doing a training exercise with SOLDIER next week sometime.” Cloud said to Jessie. 

“Oh?” Jessie replied.

“Couple young bucks need an ass whoopin.” Cloud replied.

Tifa gasped.“Cloud no! I turned him down, they are nice kids don’t hurt them!” She stammered. “Damnit lightning!” Tifa scolded.

“He forced it out of me.” Light smirked.

Cloud chuckled as he walked into the house. 

“I dunno what to do with him sometimes...” Jessie said with a smile.The chocobo ran around the front of the house again.Marlene was giggling the whole way.

“Faster daddy!” She yelled as she disappeared around the side again.Barret staggered up to the steps breathing heavily as Cloud walked out of the house and placed a cooler on the step before smirking at Barret.

“Too fast!” Barret gasped, “she’s the fastest bird alive!” He huffed as he leaned on the railing of the step exhausted and sweating.

Cloud pulled the whistle out and gave a gentle blow.The chocobo ran straight over to the step and stopped.

Barret glared at Cloud, “ that’s all you had to do this whole time!” He huffed.

Cloud smiled and held out a beer to Barret.

Barret snarled and snatched the beer, pulling it open and taking a huge gulp.“Asshole!” He grunted.

“Haha! Cloud’s a asssssholeeee!” Marlene parroted.

The whole team burst out laughing.Barret gasped, “Marlene! No I uhhh...” he stammered as the group laughed harder.

Jessie sighed as Cloud handed her a bottle of water and himself a beer as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her before planting a kiss on the side of her head.She beamed the biggest smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A van pulled up the long driveway and parked near the step.Jessie looked up and smiled.“They’re here... you ready?” She asked as she looked up at Cloud.

“No... but here goes..” he said as he stood up and walked to the steps.

A woman got out of the car first and opened the back hatch for something. 

Jessie stood up slowly and held her belly with one hand.“Hi mom!” She said waving with the other hand. 

“Jessica dear how are you?” She said as she walked to the passenger side of the van. 

“Ready to pop!” Jessie said with a laugh.

A man stood up out of the passenger seat and walked towards the step with a cane.

“Hi daddy.” Jessie beamed.

“Jessica my baby!” He said as he held his arm out for a hug.She hugged him tightly as he kissed her head, before turning his attention to Cloud.

“That him?” He said.

“Yes daddy that’s Cloud, Cloud this is my father.”Jessie beamed.

Cloud nodded.

“Your the one taking care of my baby?” He said.

“Yeah..” Cloud replied.

Mr Rasberry smiled, “it’s very nice to finally meet you Cloud.”

“You too sir.” Cloud said.

“And how’s my little grand baby doing?” He said as he rubbed Jessie’s belly.

“Doing great!” Jessie said with a smile.“Any day now!” 

“Glad we made it then.”He replied.

“Your getting along much better now I see.” Jessie said.

“Yes, rehab since I woke up, don’t know if I’ll ever be rid of this old cane but I’m alive and with my family. Not to mention I’m going to be a grandpa soon!” He said as he kissed Jessie on the head.

“You sure are!” Jessie beamed.“Cloud why don’t we get setup out back?” She said.

“Sure, Barret can you grab a load of wood from the barn?” Cloud asked. 

“Sure thing merc.” Barret said.

“I’ll help.” Light said as she hopped up from her chair and the two walked towards the barn.

Jessie’s mom walked over and kissed Cloud on the cheek.“Cloud dear how are you?”She said.

“Doing good.” He said.

“Let’s head out back and get the fire on.” Jessie said as they all got up and headed out back.

There were a circle of chairs around the fire pit, Barret and Lightning stacked up some wood from the barn and everyone sat down with drinks around the fire as the evening set in. 

Cloud sat in his chair with Jessie reclined into him on his lap, Marlene sat by the fire with Tifa roasting marshmallows, Barret and Lightning sat next to one another, followed by Aerith and Jessie’s parents.

The flames crackled and lit up the faces of everyone as they laughed and told stories.

Marlene and Tifa made s’mores together as Marlene smiled ear to ear.

“Mmmm!” Marlene beamed as she devoured the smore, getting chocolate all over the corners of her mouth.

Mr Rasberry chuckled, “little girl did you have fun today?” He said.

“Oh yes I did!First, Cloud gave me a cool cowgirl hat and I got to ride Jessie’s favourite chocobo while daddy chased me!She was really fast!” She said before stopping to bite the smore.“ and then Cloud blew a whistle and the chocobo stopped and came over to the step and daddy said Cloud was a asshole.” 

“Ugh!” Barret grunted as he held his hand on his forehead.

“You don’t say?” Mr Rasberry chuckled.

“And then Jessie did my hair for me and put a pretty red headband on me and Aerith painted my finger nails and toes!See?” She said as she wiggled her toes in her sandals.

“I sure do!” He said.

“Then we put the fire on and I got to make s’mores with Tifa!”She said before taking the last bite.“Oh and then Lightning kissed my daddy in the barn!” She said.

Lightning and Barret froze, the group was silent. 

“Haha little girls and their stories you know?” Light said.

“I knew she was seeing a dick!” Cloud said. 

Aerith laughed so hard she spit her drink out which only made the group laugh even harder.

“Ha ha, very funny merc.” Barret grunted.

“Just kidding Barret, happy for you both!” Cloud said as he raised his beer bottle.

Lightning blushed fiercely.

Cloud stood up and set Jessie down gently in the chair by herself.“Be right back.” He said as he kissed her head.

Jessie grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to kiss her lips.“Don’t leave me waiting...” she whispered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cloud said as he grabbed another beer and walked across the yard towards the field.

He came to a hill with a big tree and the buster sword stabbed into the ground standing next to it.

He placed the beer on the ground next to the sword and stood silent for a moment.

“Here’s to white picket fences brother...” Cloud said to himself.

“A comrade of yours?” A voice behind him said.

Cloud turned around quickly. “Mr Rasberry!” He said.“Yeah, my partner, and best friend.”

“I see, died in battle?”He asked.

“Yeah... we saved each other’s asses many times.But this time I was too late.”Cloud said.

“You are a remarkable man Cloud, this world owes you so much for what you’ve done.I couldn’t think of a better man for my Jessica, and I’m glad you kept your promise to my wife.”He said.

“Of course.” Cloud said.

“For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you son.”He said.

“Thank you sir.” Cloud replied.

“Never make her cry, and never go to bed mad.Life is tough sometimes but remember that you two are a team. Jessica is head over heels for you, be good to her.” He said.

“Yes,Thank you sir.” He said.

“Comon, let’s get back to the group.” He said.

“Yeah let’s.” Cloud said as the two strolled across the yard towards the fire.

“And it if you ever break her heart I’ll shove this cane up your ass!” He chuckled.

Cloud laughed, “understood!”

________________________________

With everyone settled in the guest rooms of the large farm house, Cloud climbed into bed with Jessie and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his bare chest into her bare back.

“Mmm yea, momma needs cuddles.”She whispered.

“Happy to help.” He replied.

“Was nice to have everyone here.” Jessie said.

“It was, should be a good weekend.” Cloud said.

“Do you think we’re ready Cloud?” She asked.

“Ready as we are gunna be.” Cloud said.

“Are you excited?” She asked.

“Very, and nervous.”He admitted.

“I think we’ll do just fine as parents.” She said.

“Me too.” Cloud said as he kissed her cheek.

Jessie turned to face him and kissed him gently.“I love you Cloud.”She said softly.

Cloud returned the kiss, “I love you Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it through to the end. I had a lot of fun writing this story, I took a different direction this time and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will be getting started posting chapter of my super Soldier part 3 story soon so stay tuned for that if you enjoyed the first two instalments. If you enjoyed the story or any of my stories, please leave some feedback, I love reading comments from those who enjoyed it, it goes a long way in encouraging more content when you get positive feedback. Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it and keep watch for super soldier part 3! 😁


End file.
